Destinée Cachée
by Lilialy
Summary: Un lourd secret se cache autour de Lara Warren qui rentre en sixième année au côté d'Harry, Hermione et Ron qui font sa connaissance. Seraitelle amenée elle aussi à faire de grandes choses ?
1. Un départ un peu précipité

**Destinée Cachée**

**Petite note :** C'est ma toute première fic. Je me décide enfin à la publier. Lol Mais je ne l'ai pas encore fini. Il doit me manquer actuellement environ 4 chapitres, sachant que j'en ai écrit 16. J'ai juste à les retaper sur l'ordinateur donc ça devrait prendre quelques temps quand même sachant que je ne passe pas ma vie devant l'ordinateur lol. Donc vous aurez minimum un chapitre par semaine sachant que ça peut me prendre dans publier 4 d'un seule coup ! lol

Je vous dit merci d'avance et bonne lecture sans oublier les review svp si possible. Ça serait gentil de me donner votre avis !

**Premier chapitre :**

Départ un peu précipité 

La pluie claquait sur les fenêtres et les volés. Le mauvais temps durait déjà depuis quelques semaines. On était en août et il n'y avait pourtant pas un rayon de soleil. Le vent faisait trembler les buissons de toutes leurs feuilles.

C'était un après-midi. Elle était allongée sur son lit un papier à la main. Sa petite chambre avait un lit contre le mur, sous la fenêtre une table de nuit et de l'autre côté une grande armoire avec un miroir. Ses cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés virant sur le roux tombaient sur ses yeux plutôt noisettes. Elle était d'une taille moyenne, un peu mince. Elle venait d'avoir seize ans le mois dernier et se prénommait Lara.

Une personne frappa à la porte, ce qui fit sursauter son chat, Groseille.

**Mme Warren : **Ma chérie, es-tu là ? Je suis revenue. J'ai tes affaires d'école. Tu descends ?

**Lara : **Oui grand-mère, j'arrive !

Sa grand-mère se prénommait Patricia Warren. Elle était plutôt petite et avait les cheveux gris-blancs, raides, plutôt épais et des yeux marrons.

Lara alla ouvrir sa fenêtre malgré le temps qu'il faisait puis alla caresser son chat, espérant voir un hibou surgir de dehors, amenant du courrier. Groseille était un chat aux poils noirs ébènes et aux yeux verts coquins. Il était très joueur mais aussi très câlin. Il ne supportait pas qu'une autre personne vienne s'approcher de lui pour le caresser sauf pour Lara. Ils étaient tous les deux de grands amis depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvé d'un dragon, plus précisément Magyar à pointes, pendant sa deuxième année d'école de sorcellerie et depuis, l'un veillait sur l'autre. Mais Groseille n'était pas un chat comme les autres, il avait le don de sentir le danger quand il approchait.

Lara se dirigea vers son bureau pour poser la feuille qu'elle tenait dans la main concernant ses résultats aux Brevets Universelles de la Sorcellerie Elémentaire (BUSE). Elle descendit suivi de son chat et arriva dans le couloir où étaient disposées ses affaires d'école. Il y avait différents livres, un nouveau chaudron, plusieurs nouvelles robes de sorcière et…

**Lara :**Un balai ? Un éclair de feu ?

**Mme Warren : **Oui, ma chérie ! C'est pour tes réussites aux BUSES !

**Lara : **Merci beaucoup ! Il ne fallait pas.

En effet, Lara avait reçu des Optimals dans les matières suivantes : Potion, Métamorphose, Ensorcellement et Défense contre les forces du mal. Pour les autres matières, elle avait reçu des Appréciables ou des Efforts exceptionnels.

**Mme Warren : **Avec les notes que tu as eues, tu vas pouvoir faire Aurore comme tu le souhaitais.

**Lara : **Oui ! Mais en attendant, je suis pressée d'être à la rentrée dans cette nouvelle école.

En effet, quelques semaines auparavant, elle avait reçu une lettre qui venait de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard :

_« Chère Miss L. Warren,_

_En raison de votre demande de transfert d'école dût à votre déménagement en Angleterre, nous avons la joie de vous annoncer que vous êtes admise en sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_Le directeur, M. Albus Dumbledore. »_

Lara avait déménagé avec sa grand-mère à cause d'une raison dont Mrs Warren n'avait jamais voulu mentionner sa petite fille. Avant, elle était dans l'école de sorcellerie Volcania située à côté d'un volcan. Son emblème était le Magyar à pointes, un dragon noir. La légende disait que ce dragon vivait dans ce volcan protégeant cette école. Lara en avait déjà rencontré un en sauvant Groseille d'une mort certaine en pénétrant dans le volcan, qui contenait des passages secrets, pour retrouver un camarade perdu malgré l'interdiction du directeur. Elle avait toujours gardé le souvenir que ce volcan cachait un immense labyrinthe.

**Mme Warren : **D'après mes souvenirs, Poudlard est grand et…

**Lara : **Tu y as déjà été grand-mère ?

**Mme Warren : **Oui, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étudiais là-bas.

Elles virent un éclair n'atterrir pas loin puis le compteur disjoncta.

**Mme Warren : **Ah ! Une panne de courant ! Ecoute ma chérie, va chercher les bougies dans le grenier. Je vais voir le compteur dehors.

Sa grand-mère sortit sa baguette magique et dit : _« Lumos »_. Elle se dirigea à l'extérieur. Lara resta seule dans le couloir. Elle prit sa baguette et dit : _« Lumos »_ et illumina le couloir puis les escaliers et monta jusqu'au grenier. Elle prit plusieurs bougies et redescendit dans le salon les poser sur la table.

**Lara : **Mais où est Groseille ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Elle regarda dans toute la pièce. Ne trouvant personne, elle remonta dans sa chambre pour vérifier si Groseille n'était pas allongé sur son lit mais il n'y avait personne. Elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre ouverte et regarda dehors. Le temps s'était empiré depuis le début de l'après-midi. Le vent était beaucoup plus fort et le tonnerre venait d'arriver causant une panne de courant dans tout le quartier. Elle entendit un miaulement derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Groseille miauler regardant la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha de lui.

**Lara : **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Groseille ?

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il bondit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Lara le suivit et regarda à l'extérieur. Elle vit des ombres volantes ou plutôt des hommes habillés tout en noir avec des cagoules, volant sur des balais.

**Lara : **Mais qu'est-ce c'est ?

**Mme Warren : **Ma chérie ?

**Lara : **Oui grand-mère ! Mais…

**Mme Warren : **Nous n'avons pas le temps ! _Accio affaires scolaires_, prends-les et range-les vite dans ta valise avec tes vêtements et nous partons.

**Lara : **_Accio valise et vêtements_, mais où allons-nous ?

A peine elle avait brandit sa baguette et dit la formule que la valise était sur son lit ouverte et que ses vêtements et affaires d'école avaient prit place dedans.

**Mme Warren :**Au chaudron baveur. Nous serons plus en sécurité là-bas. Allez, dépêche-toi !

Lara ferma sa valise et la prit dans ses mains.

**Lara : **Je suis prête !

**Mme Warren : **Alors donne-moi ta main. Je vais nous faire transplaner avec ton chat.

D'un seul coup, le décor changea et elles se retrouvèrent dans un bar / hôtel, le chaudron baveur.

**Mme Warren : **C'est ici que nous allons dormir, ma chérie.

Mrs Warren lâcha Groseille qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. Elles se dirigèrent vers le comptoir et elle demanda au barman une chambre. Il leur donna la chambre n°18 et leur montra où elle se situe. Une fois que le barman est parti, Lara se tourna vers sa grand-mère.

**Lara : **Qui c'était, ces hommes noirs sur les balais qu'on voyait à travers ma fenêtre ? Pourquoi on est partie si vite et…

**Mme Warren :** Attend, doucement, une question à la fois ! Pour la première, je peux te répondre. Ces hommes étaient des mangemorts, les serviteurs de « Tu sais qui ». Voilà pourquoi nous sommes parties si vite. Je les avais aperçus quand j'étais dehors et je suis aussitôt rentrée pour venir te chercher puisque contre une dizaine de mangemorts, nous n'avions aucune chance.

**Lara : **Voilà pourquoi nous sommes parties. Je commence à comprendre !

**Mme Warren : **Demain, tu prendras le train, voie 9 ¾ pour aller à l'école. Mais en attendant, il faut dormir. Tu as passé une rude journée.

Dans la chambre, deux lits étaient disposés côte à côte, séparés par une table de nuit et une grande armoire se trouvait sur le côté. Lara s'assit sur le lit de gauche. Pleins de questions remplissaient sa tête. Mais aura-t-elle un jour les réponses ?

Elle s'allongea sur le lit. Groseille prit place à ses pieds. Elle s'endormit, bercée par les ronronnements du chat.


	2. Une rentrée pas comme les autres

**Petite note :** Je voulais vous dire que la chanson du choixpeau ne vient pas de moi mais d'une amie que j'adore beaucoup et qui se reconnaîtra. Je lui fais un grand merci et de gros bisous. Il faut savoir que dans cette chanson, elle a réussit a incorporer un indice très important pour la suite des événements. Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile à le voir (J'avoue qu'elle a été doué sur ce coup là ! lol) mais ce n'est pas grave si vous le voyait pas. Vous comprendrez plus tard !

Bonne lecture et un merci en particulier à Lunedorell et pacifik qui m'ont encouragé à vous donner la suite ! (Je crois que je vais avoir du boulot à tout récrire lol) Et je promet de faire vite pour donner la suite !

**Deuxième chapitre :**

**Une rentrée pas comme les autres**

Lara ouvrit les yeux et vit sa grand-mère debout.

**Mme Warren : **Tu es réveillée ? Tant mieux. Prépare-toi et on y va, ma chérie. Ca va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête !

**Lara : **Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais me préparer.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et n'en ressortit qu'une vingtaine de minutes après. Groseille venait de s'étirer de tout son long.

**Lara : **C'est bon ! On y va grand-mère ?

Elle prit sa valise et suivit Mrs Warren avec son chat. Elles allèrent vers le comptoir et sa grand-mère paya le barman pour la chambre et demanda à avoir un taxi pour aller à la gare.

Une fois le taxi arrivé, Leïla mit sa valise dans le coffre de la voiture et monta dedans avec Groseille dans ses bras, puis vint le tour de Mrs Warren de monter.

**Mme Warren : **Direction la gare s'il vous plaît.

Puis elle s'adressa à sa petite fille.

**Mme Warren : **J'espère que tu passeras une bonne année et que tu éviteras les « missions suicides » s'il te plaît, ma chérie, je n'ai pas envi de te perdre.

**Lara : **Quelles « missions suicides » ? Tu veux parler du dragon ou de chien kaths ?

**Mme Warren : **Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu as failli te faire tuer à chaque année et je n'ai pas envi que ça recommence, surtout avec le retour de « Tu-sais-qui ».

**Lara : **Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui me fait peur !

Mrs Warren ressentit un frisson lui traverser tout le corps rien qu'à son nom car Voldemort était le plus grand sorcier qui avait tué des centaines de sorciers et moldus, personnes ordinaires, pendant des années jusqu'à ce qu'un petit garçon du nom d'Harry Potter le mette hors-jeu et revienne un an plus tôt.

**Mme Warren : **Et c'est bien ta réaction qui me fait peur. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de courage mais réfléchis avant d'agir ! Je te demande au moins cela. Ecoute aussi Dumbledore, il saura te guider. N'hésite pas à aller le voir si ça ne va pas. C'est un ami et il te comprendra. Quand je pense que tu lui ressembles beaucoup !

**Lara : **A qui ?

**Mme Warren : **Personne. Oubli ce que je viens de dire.

Le taxi venait de s'arrêter devant la gare. Elles descendirent vers la voie 9. Arrivé devant, Lara regarda Mrs Warren.

**Lara : **Il n'y a pas de voie 9 ¾ grand-mère.

**Mme Warren : **Si, regarde ! Une famille de sorciers traverse le mur. C'est par-là !

Elles s'approchèrent de la famille. La plupart étaient roux sauf deux adolescents et un adulte.

**Mme Warren : **Bonjours ! C'est bien par ici la voie 9 ¾ ?

Une dame rousse se retourna.

**Mme Weasley : **Oui c'est bien par ici. Je m'appelle Molly Weasley et les deux rouquins sont mes enfants : Ginny et Ronald. Voici Remus Lupin et ces deux adolescents sont Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

**Mme Warren : **Enchantée. Je m'appelle Patricia Warren et voici ma petite fille Lara.

Ils franchirent le mur.

**Mr Lupin : **J'ai entendu parlé de vous Mrs Warren. vous êtes une grande amie de Dumbledore mais je croyais que vous n'habitiez pas en Angleterre.

**Mme Warren : **Dumbledore m'a demandé si je pouvais revenir au pays mais je ne peux en dire plus.

**Mme Weasley : **Bon, allez, montez dans le train les enfants. Ca serait dommage qu'il parte sans vous.

Lara se tourna vers Mrs Warren et la serra très fort dans ses bras.

**Lara : **A bientôt grand-mère et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je t'écrirais s'il y a un problème.

**Hermione : **Tu viens Lara ? Il faut y aller.

**Lara : **J'arrive tout de suite , puis s'adressant à sa grand-mère, quoi que tu me caches sur la raison de notre déménagement, j'espère que ce n'est pas grave et que je ne t'en veux pas que tu ne me dises rien. Tu as tes raisons, je les respecte.

Lara se dirigea vers le wagon et monta accompagner de Groseille. Elle suivit Hermione qui avait trouvé un compartiment libre. En entrant, elle vit Harry, Ron et Ginny qui discutaient sur la même banquette. Hermione et Lara s'installèrent sur celle d'en face.

**Ginny : **Tu es nouvelle ? Mais tu es en quelle année ?

**Lara : **Je viens de déménager cet été et je rentre en sixième année à Poudlard.

**Ron : **Nous aussi, on est en sixième année et Ginny, en cinquième.

**Hermione : **Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Poudlard contient quatre maisons : Poufsouffle, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Gryffondor notre maison.

**Lara : **J'ai déjà entendu parler de Poudlard avant et ma grand-mère me parlait souvent de Dumbledore.

Un chat surgit d'un sac faisant sursauter Ginny et réveilla une toute petite chouette noire dans une cage. Ce chat était tout roux. Hermione se tourna vers elle.

**Hermione : **Je te présente Pattenrond. C'est mon chat. Le petit hibou noir, c'est Coqcigrue, celui de Ron et…

**Harry : **La chouette blanche que tu vois là, c'est Hedwige, ma plus grande amie.

Harry venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois depuis que le train avait démarré. Lara le regarda dans les yeux.

**Lara : **Elle est très belle…

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et Groseille entra suivi de trois garçons.

**Lara : **Groseille ! Tu étais où ? Je me demandais ce que tu faisais !

Lara prit son chat et se rassit.

**Harry : **Tiens, Malefoy et ses deux gorilles !

Drago Malefoy était celui du milieu. Il était grand et mince. Il était blond et avait des yeux bleus perçants. Les deux autres garçons étaient plus ronds et un peu plus petits. Ils se nommaient Crabbe et Goiles.

**Drago : **Potter, le sang de bourbe et les deux traîtres à leur sang, je vois que le clan n'a pas changé ! Ah ! Mais nous avons une nouvelle. Je ne crois pas connaître ton nom, avait reprit Malefoy.

Ron était devenu écarlate et Hermione essayait de le retenir avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Leïla, surprise, se retourna et se leva.

**Lara : **Mon nom est Lara.

Elle avait tendu la main et il la serra.

**Drago : **Enchanté, si tu veux t'installer dans notre compartiment, il n'y a pas de problème, tu seras la bienvenue, puis se tournant vers les autres, biensûr, cette invitation n'est pas destinée à tout le monde.

Il se retourna et s'en alla suivit de ses deux camarades. Harry regarda Lara avec d'égouts.

**Harry : **Tu lui as serré la main !

**Lara : **Je ne vois pas où est le mal ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un troll !

**Harry : **Il y a des fois où je me le demande !

Ron et Ginny éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Lara se rassit suivit des yeux par Hermione :

**Hermione : **Je me demandais dans quelle maison tu serais.

**Lara : **Je ne sais pas mais ma grand-mère me dit toujours que j'ai trop de courage et que je risquerais de me faire avoir un jour si je ne fais pas attention.

**Hermione (en regardant Harry) : **Ca me rappelle quelqu'un !

**Lara : **Elle dit aussi que je suis maligne et intelligence. Avec une copine, on s'écrivait avec un code pour que personne ne devine nos secrets. Personne n'a réussit à le décrypter ! C'est vrai qu'il était assez complexe !

**Hermione : **Si ce que tu dis est vrai, le choix va être dur pour le choixpeau.

**Lara : **Le choixpeau ? Qu'est- ce que c'est ?

**Hermione : **C'est un chapeau de sorcier qui choisit dans quelle maison tu seras d'après tes qualités.

Le train commença à ralentir. Il venait d'arriver à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, le village remplit seulement de sorciers, situé à côté de l'école. Ils descendirent avec leurs valises et leurs animaux.

**Hagrid : **Les premières années par ici , cria un très grand homme.

**Harry : **Hagrid ! C'est nous ! Comment allez-vous ?

Harry courra vers cet homme suivit des autres. Lara fit de même.

**Hagrid : **Très bien ! Mais il y a un nouveau visage ! Tu es la nouvelle je suppose. Tu vas venir avec les premières années.

**Hermione : **On se voit plus tard !

Lara suivit Hagrid et les premières années. Ils allèrent vers le bord du lac. Il faisait déjà nuit et le temps ne c'était pas amélioré. Le tonnerre régnait au-dessus du lac. Il était immense et l'on pouvait voir l'école, ressemblant à un très grand château, au sommet d'une falaise.

**Hagrid (faisant sursauter plusieurs élèves) : **Mettez-vous par cinq ou six dans les barques.

Lara s'installa dans la barque la plus proche avec sa valise et son chat. La barque était illuminée par une petite lanterne. Une fois que tout le monde était installé dedans, les barques se dirigèrent vers l'école. Les éclairs qui apparaissaient de temps à autres faisait sursauter tout le monde et seulement quelques élèves n'avait pas l'air inquiet.

Arrivé de l'autre coté du lac, tous les élèves descendirent rapidement, pas très rassurés. Lara reprit sa valise et suivit les autres, empruntant une grande allée après le portail de l'école, jusqu'à arriver devant la très grande porte d'entrée en bois. Ils la franchirent et arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Il y avait beaucoup de tableaux accrochés au mur ainsi que des torches qui illuminée toute la pièce.

**McGonagall : **Vous poserez vos bagages ici, on vous les montera dans vos maisons respectives.

Une dame avec une robe et un chapeau de sorcier sur la tête était apparue. Elle avait des lunettes sur le bout du nez.

**McGonagall : **Allez, dépêchez-vous, tout le monde vous attend ! Merci Hagrid, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir à la table des professeurs, je me charge de tout.

**Hagrid : **Très bien professeur McGonagall, à tout de suite.

Hagrid partit en direction de la grande salle où tous les professeurs et autres élèves attendent avec impatience la répartition des premières années et surtout le repas.

**McGonagall : **Allons les premières années, suivez-moi maintenant !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Une immense porte s'ouvrit et les élèves suivirent le professeur. Quatre grandes tables étaient disposées dans la salle, où des élèves étaient déjà installés. Elles faisaient face à une grande table positionnée horizontalement où se trouvait tous les professeurs déjà assis avec le directeur au milieu : Albus Dumbledore. McGonagall se mit devant cette table et commença à parler aux premières années :

**McGonagall : **Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis le professeur McGonagall. Je dirai votre nom et vous vous installerez sur ce tabouret. Je mettrais le choixpeau sur votre tête et quand il aura dit votre maison, vous irez vous asseoir. Mais avant de commencer, je vais laisser la parole au choixpeau.

Le chapeau qui était sur le tabouret ouvrit les yeux :

**Le Choixpeau**_A Poudlard est venu le temps de la répartition_

_Mais rien n'est comme avant_

_Depuis que tout le monde joue avec le temps !_

_Et que celui qui a voulu tué le Survivant_

_Ne peut plus être arrêté,_

_Sauf si les maisons décident de se rassembler_

_Ainsi, chacune passe au-dessus de la méfiance_

_Celle qui règne entre elles depuis ces temps immenses_

_Vous devez pour survivre, les unes aux autres vous fier_

_Et rien ne devra interférer cette nouvelle solidarité_

_Les quatre maisons qui doivent se réunir_

_Ont chacune comme désir_

_De recevoir en leur sein_

_Les étudiants dont il convient._

_Qu'à Poufsouffle ils soient_

_Toujours de bon aloi !_

_A Gryffondor, je ne prendrai qu'alors_

_Que ceux qui ont un cœur qui vale de l'or !_

_A Serdaigle, il faut_

_Que l'intelligence soit au plus haut !_

_A Serpentard, il n'y aura_

_Que ceux dont l'ambition est la seule foi !_

_Avant que vous ne soyez répartis_

_Il faut que vous soyez averti_

_Que si celui qui a déjà vaincu_

_Redoute encore plus qu'il ne soit revenu_

_Voyez et comprenez ma mission_

_Car c'est pour moi l'heure_

_De choisir votre maison !_

Quand le choixpeau eu fini son histoire, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

**Dumbledore : **Tout d'abord, je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue à nos nouveaux élèves. Puis, je voudrai rajouter que nous recevons exceptionnellement, cette année, une nouvelle élève en sixième année et je demanderai à chacun d'entre vous de bien l'accueillir. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Vous pouvez reprendre professeur.

**McGonagall : **Merci. Je vais donc commencer par cette élève. Lara Warren.

Lara quitta le groupe d'élèves et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête.

**Le Choixpeau : **Humm… difficile. Je remarque beaucoup de courage mais aussi beaucoup d'intelligence. Tu pourrais très bien faire partie de Serdaigle mais… c'est étrange. Tu me rappelle… En prenant compte de cela, je ne peux que dire… Griffondor !

Elle se précipita à cette table rejoignant Harry et Hermione.

**Harry : **C'est génial que tu sois à Griffondor !

Après que tous les élèves ont étaient passés, tout le monde se mit à manger le festin que les elfes de maisons, de toutes petites créatures qui sont nés pour servir les sorciers avec plaisir, avaient préparé. Quand tout le monde eu fini, ils montèrent dans leur maison respective.


	3. Apparitions réelles ou hallucinations ?

**Petite note :** Enfin du suspense ! lol Il fallait bien que j'amorce l'histoire par deux chapitres mais maintenant, on entre vraiment dans l'histoire avec ses énigmes. Je vous préviens que dans chaque chapitre il y a des indices qui donnent sur le prochain chapitre et même bien plus loin dans l'histoire ! Rien n'est mis au hasard… A vous de bien faire attention ce que vous lisez… Rien que celui-là en contient pas mal ! J'avoue qu'elles sont pas évident à voir et comprendre mais c'est moins marrant si on vous sert tout sur un plateau lol.

Pour les prochains chapitres, je vous promet de vous en publier trois de plus avant la fin de la semaine. Ils sont prêts. J'ai plus qu'à modifier certains trucs.

Bonne lecture sinon et merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire, sans oublier les reviews svp pour me dire ce que vous en pensez…

**Troisième chapitre :**

**Apparitions réelles ou hallucinations ?**

Lara se réveilla dans une chambre qui allait être la sienne pendant tout le long de son année scolaire. Elle s'assit dans son lit et regarda autour d'elle. il faisait encore nuit et Groseille dormait à ses pieds. La pièce était ronde et trois lits étaient disposés le long du mur. Il y avait aussi une ancienne coiffeuse. Lara était dans le lit qui faisait face à la porte. A sa gauche se trouvait Hermione qui dormait paisiblement et à sa droite, Ginny qui remuait un peu dans son lit. Elle se pencha sur sa table de nuit pour prendre sa montre : 6h32. D'après ce que lui avait conseillé Hermione, le mieux était de se lever à 7h… mais pour trente minutes… elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de se rendormir. Elle préféra se lever en silence pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Elle prit sa robe de sorcière et le nécessaire pour aller prendre une douche. Elle sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte en douceur où son nom, ainsi que celui de ses deux camarades, flottaient comme par magie sur celle-ci. Elle longea un grand couloir et arriva dans une grande salle avec des lavabos et des douches. Elle posa ses affaires sur le rebord d'un lavabo et prit sa serviette, qu'elle accrocha sur une porte de douche. Elle entra dans celle-ci et y passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à se laver tout en réfléchissant à sa rentrée.

Quand elle eu fini, Lara sortit et prit sa serviette qu'elle mit autour d'elle. Elle s'approcha pour prendre sa robe de sorcière quand elle entendit… des bruits bizarres…

Ne se souciant pas vraiment de cela, elle s'avança près d'une cabine pour s'habiller. Elle ouvrit la porte et… une jeune femme ensanglantée apparut. Lara fit un bond et ferma automatiquement ses yeux dû à l'horreur du spectacle. Quand elle les rouvrit… il n'y avait plus rien. Une simple cabine vide et aucunes traces de sang.

**Lara (septique): **Apparemment, je ne suis pas totalement réveillée.

Sur le coup, ce n'était pas de la peur qu'elle avait ressentit mais plutôt de la surprise et du dégoût face au spectacle. Cela l'inquiétait quand même un peu.

Elle s'habilla et alla au lavabo pour se regarder dans le miroir, quand elle vit des reflets bizarres… Elle commença vraiment à s'inquiéter. Elle s'avança doucement pour mieux voir. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un reflet du soleil puisque celui-ci commençait à se lever.

**Lara : ** C'est juste le soleil, Lara… Rien d'inquiétant…

Elle se retourna quand elle vit quelque chose de petit, brillait dans le coin. Elle s'y dirigea et ramassa un petit bijoux. C'était un collier qui paraissait en or, avec un pendentif accroché. Ce dernier formait un rond avec des écritures étranges gravées dessus.

A ce moment là, les autres filles du dortoir de Griffondor débarquèrent, dont Hermione et Ginny.

**Ginny : **Ah ! Tu es là ! On se demandait où tu étais passée !

Lara cacha rapidement le bijou dans ses poches.

**Lara : ** Je me suis réveillée un peu plus tôt que prévu alors j'ai cru bon de me lever. J'ai plus qu'à m'habiller…

Elle se dirigea vers la même cabine. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement. Voyant qu'il n'y avait toujours rien, elle s'habilla. Elle s'avança ensuite vers les filles :

**Lara :** Bon, je descends dans la salle commune. Vous m'y rejoindrez dès que vous avez fini ?

**Ginny et Hermione (ensemble) :** Pas de problème !

C'est ainsi qu'elle sortit de la pièce et franchit le grand couloir où se trouvaient, derrière chaque porte, une chambre occupée par trois ou quatre filles. Elle se trouva alors face au toboggan. Elle le prit et arriva vers les escaliers qui donnaient sur la salle commune. Elle les descendit et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et sortit le pendentif de ses poches. Elle y regarda de plus près et constata que les écritures devaient être anciennes. Bien décidée à savoir ce que ça voulait dire, elle se dit qu'elle irait faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Elle le rangea dans sa poche. Soudain, Pattenrond sauta sur elle et s'installa sur ses genoux en ronronnant. Lara le caressa instinctivement tout en regardant le feu crépité.

**Voix :** Aide-moi…

Elle vit alors quelque chose prendre forme dans le feu et disparaître aussitôt.

**Harry :** Eh ! Lara ! Tu es déjà là !

Elle se retourna et vit Harry et Ron debout. Hermione et Ginny apparurent à leur tour.

**Ginny :** On y va ?

Lara acquiesça d'un signe de tête plus par réflexe que réponse… Elle avait l'air ailleurs. D'abord, elle voyait une jeune femme ensanglantée dans la salle de bain, ensuite elle trouve ce médaillon et enfin elle entend des voix…

Ils descendirent vers la grande salle et s'installèrent à la table des Griffondors. Lara voulut parler de ce qui venait de se passer mais finalement s'en passa. Elle savait très bien qu'entendre des voix était mal vu dans le monde sorcier et elle n'avait pas envi de passer pour une folle à peine arrivée dans une nouvelle école…

Elle entama son petit déjeuner en silence quand McGonagall arriva :

**McGonagall :** Voici vos emplois du temps respectifs. Miss Warren, je suis la responsable de la maison Griffondor. Si vous avez quoi que se soit, un problème ou autre…, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Bon, je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains, espérant que cette année…**(elle regarda Harry, Ron et Hermione)** vous ne vous lancerez pas dans des situations dont je n'ose même pas imaginer…

Le professeur s'en alla, laissant les adolescents entre eux.

**Lara (intéressée):** Quelle genre de situations ?

**Ron :** Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi ce que nous avons fait est… comment dire… en tout cas, je trouve qu'on s'en ait toujours bien sorti et qu'on maîtrisait la situation. N'es-ce pas Harry ?

**Hermione (un peu énervée par la réaction de Ron):** Maîtriser… Tu appelles ça : « maîtriser » ! Il faudrait peut-être qu'on te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Tu te souviens de notre première année où tu as failli mourir ! Et de la deuxième, où ça a été le tour de Ginny ! Et que Harry a failli se faire tuer par un basilic ! Sans te parler des enfants d'Aragon… Dois-je aussi te rappeler le reste pour te montrer que « maîtriser » n'est pas vraiment le mot approprié ?

**Ron : **Bon, j'avoue qu'on a eu beaucoup de chance… Mais on est toujours en vie !

**Ginny :** C'est vrai que McGonagall n'a pas tout à fait tort, Ron… Tu as bien vu la pendule de maman… A chaque fois qu'il se pace un truc, elle nous envoie un hibou pour savoir si tout va bien parce qu'on est sur le mot « danger »…

**Lara (fronçant les sourcils) :** Drôle de pendule…

**Hermione (rentrant dans ses explications) :** La famille Weasley possède une pendule magique où chaque membre de cette famille est représenté par une aiguille. Celle-ci indique où sont-ils en ce moment même ou alors s'ils sont en danger. Mais pour l'instant, tous sont sur « en danger de mort ».

**Harry (sortant de ses pensées) :** Peut-être mais n'oublions pas que le plus grans sorcier craint par Voldemort nous protège ! Tant qu'Albus Dumbledore vivra, nous ne risquons rien.

Sur ces mots, tout le monde finit son petit déjeuner sans rien dire. Ils remontèrent ensuite pour prendre leurs affaires de la journée. Ginny quitta le groupe pour aller rejoindre sa classe. Les autres, quant à eux, s'apprêtèrent à subir leur premier cour de la journée avec le professeur Rogue et les Serpentards par la même occasion.

Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent quand Lara fit tomber son livre à cause d'une Serpentard : Pansy Parkinson, qui l'avait bousculée. C'est alors que les filles de cette même maisons pouffèrent de rire quand… Mr Malefoy fit son entrée. Il se pencha avec élégance et ramassa le livre de Lara, étonnée tout en le remerciant. Elle lui sourit alors et prit son livre. Elle rejoignit ensuite ses trois camarades sous les regards tueurs des filles de Serpentard et surtout de Pansy. Une fois tout le monde assis, Rogue fit claquer la porte à sa grande habitude.

**Rogue : **Vous allez ouvrir votre livre à la page 17. Vous me lirez tout ceci et vous appliquerez ce cour qui se suit jusqu'à la page 18 et 19.

Il fixa alors Harry et Ron d'un sourire sadique. Puis posa ses yeux sur Lara.

**Rogue : **Mais où avais-je donc la tête… Ne pas acceuillir une nouvelle élève serait une maladresse de ma part ! Miss Lara Warren, je présume…

**Lara (aussitôt) :** C'est exact !

**Rogue :** Et vous nous venez de quelle école exactement ?

**Lara :** De Volcania, monsieur. C'est au Japon.

**Rogue : **Une école de haute prestige…J'espère que vous serez à la hauteur de la réputation de votre ancienne école… Mais passons…

Il regarda quelques instants Harry et Ron et reprit auprès de Lara :

**Rogue :** Puis-je vous donner un conseil… A votre place, je choisirais des amis de meilleurs qualités qui…

**Harry (l'interrompant) :** …qui vous poignarderez dans le dos dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion ?

Harry ne supportant plus les réflexions du professeur Rogue, se suppris à avoir penser à voix haute.

**Rogue :** Mr Potter se rebelle ? Je ne peux tolérer cela… Je me vois contraint d'enlever 10 points à Griffondor.

Rogue ne put s'empécher d'avoir un petit sourire sarcastique en voyant Harry essayer de garder son calme et Ron devenir rouge écarlate.

Le cour passa très lentement. A la fin de celui-ci, tout le monde rendit ses potions et sortit de la salle avec, comme d'habitude : une tonnes de devoirs.

**Ron (exaspéré) :** Je me demande des fois si Rogue est au courant que ce n'est pas le seul prof à Poudlard ! Tu as vu tout ce qu'il nous a donné !

**Hermione : **Allez… ne t'inquiète pas… je t'aiderais !

Ron fut soudain soulagé rien qu'à l'idée de savoir qu'Hermione était là pour l'aider dans un moment pareil ! Quoi que pas très grave, il faut le dire… Mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

Lara sourit. Son emploi du temps indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas cour avant deux heures.

**Lara :** Vous avez vu… On n'a pas de cour pour l'instant… ça vous intéresse d'aller à la Bibliothèque ? J'ai des recherches à faire.

**Hermione (immédiatement) :** Pas de problème !

Les garçons furent bien moins enthousiastes qu'Hermione, préférant retourner à la salle commune prétextant que Ginny devait sûrement les chercher pour leur raconter ses premiers cours. En vérité, l'idée de se mettre au travail dès leurs premières heures de libre ne les enchantaient guères… Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe ! Elle comprit tout de suite mais préféra les laisser tranquille… pour l'instant. Les filles s'en allèrent alors de leur côté.

Arrivées dans la bibliothèque, elles s'installèrent et Hermione se mit immédiatement à ses devoirs de potions. Lara pensa que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée mais d'un autre côté… Elle aurait bien voulu traduire les inscriptions du médaillon. Elle se dirigea alors vers le rayon : « Langues magiques et moldues ».

**Lara (pour elle-même) :** exactement ce que je cherchais !

Elle commença à regarder les différents livres. Il y en avait beaucoup… Elle chercha dans la partie « Langues magiques ». Elle passa le doigt sur chacun des livres tout en disant à voix basse leur différent nom :

**Lara :** « Le centurien, l'ancien dialecte des centaures. » Peut-être… je prends. « la langue des fées, rien de plus facile ! » Je prends aussi. « Le langage du nain ». On ne sait jamais… « L'elfique, le dialecte des elfes mythiques » intéressant. Je prends.

Lara fit le tour de plusieurs livres et vit qu'elle en avait ramasser pas mal.

**Lara : **Je vais peut-être m'arrêter là… Si cela ne conviennent pas, je reviendrais.

Elle alla poses ses livres sur la table où se trouvait Hermione. Lara n'avait pas pris de livre concernant les langues moldues puisqu'elle était persuadée que ces inscriptions avaient plutôt une particularité magique. Hermione, voyant tous ces livres sur la table, demanda :

**Hermione :** Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide par hasard ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider…

Lara hésita mais finit par faire confiance à Hermione. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle, sortit le médaillon de ses poches et le mit entre les mains de sa camarade.

**Lara :** J'essaie de traduire ces inscriptions. Tu aurais une idée de quelle langue cela pourrait être ?

Hermione regarda attentivement le médaillon.

**Hermione :** Je peux tout d'abord te dire que tu as eu raison de ne prendre que des livres à langage magique car ce n'est sûrement pas du moldu !

Elle regarda les livres que Lara avait ramenée :

**Hermione :** Je pense que ce n'est pas du nain non plus et encore moins du gobelin !

**Lara :** Pourquoi ?

**Hermione :** Parce que c'est pas le style des gobelins et que les nains ne sont pas du genre à s'appliquer dans l'écriture… Par contre, j'aurais tendance à penser aux fées ou aux elfes mythiques… Regarde comme l'écriture est belle…

Lara prit alors les deux livres qui seraient susceptibles de l'aider à traduire. Elle les ouvrit. Les deux écritures étaient magnifiques et pourtant si différentes ! Ce qui rassura Lara au passage… Cela allait être moins difficile. Elle examina plus attentivement le médaillon par rapport aux livres.

**Lara :** Regarde Hermione… Je pense que c'est celle-là !

**Hermione (acquiesçant d'un signe de tête) : **Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à traduire. Par contre, je te dis bonne chance car ce n'est vraiment pas une langue facile à déchiffrer mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être t'aider…

Lara prit tous les livres et alla les ranger dans leur rayon respectif. Hermione se replongea dans son devoir de potion avec un sourire aux lèvres, contente d'avoir pu aider sa camarade. Lara entra dans le rayon quand…

**Voix :** Aide-moi…

Une voix surgit de nulle part. Lara regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit personne. Elle continua alors dans ranger les livres, un peu troublée d'entendre pour la seconde fois cette voix.

**Voix : **J'ai besoin de toi…

Lara se dépêcha de finir. Décidément, cette histoire commençait à la faire flipper. Elle sortit du rayon en rapidité, ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus. Rien que l'idée d'y penser lui donna la chair de poule. Elle s'avança vers Hermione.

**Lara (précipitamment) :** Tu as bientôt fini ?

**Hermione :** Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

**Lara :** ça te dérangerait de finir dans la salle commune ?

**Hermione :** Tu es sûre que ça va ? Il y a deux secondes, tu étais prête à y rester encore un bon moment et là, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme…

**Lara (en pensant) : **Justement… je me le demande…

Lara la regarda d'un air suppliant et Hermione finit par craquer.

**Hermione : **Bon d'accord mais n'oublie pas ton livre !

Lara le prit et alla voir la bibliothécaire pour l'emprunter.

**Lara : **Bonjour, je prendrais ce livre s'il vous plait.

**Bibliothécaire :** Votre nom ?

**Lara :** Lara Warren

La femme pointa sa baguette magique vers une étiquette du livre. Elle dit une formule, puis dirigea celle-ci vers le registre où s'inscrivit le nom de Lara et le titre du livre en fac : « L'elfique, le dialecte des elfes mythiques ».


	4. L'être à l'âme pure

**Petite note :** Comme promis voici le chapitre 4 diffusait pas longtemps après le 3 (trois quart d'heures après en faite… lol). Et je vous promet d'ici demain soir (ou peut-être ce soir…) de vous publier le chapitre 5 ! Et qui sera suivit du chapitre 6 !

Enfin quelques révélations, vous allez me dire… Et oui mais c'est loin d'être fini et je vous réserve encore pleins de surprises ! Avec un nouveau personnage qui débarque, certes… mais pas un personnage ordinaire… Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir car si je continue comme ça je vais finir pour tout vous dire lol et ça serait pas marrant ! lol

Pour le petit poème que cite Lara, c'est moi qui l'ai fait… (la fille pas du tout fière…) J'avoue que c'était pas facile de dire ce que je voulais en faisant des rimes. Ça a jamais était mon truc la poésie lol.

Allez, bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Sans oublier les reviews qui sont toujours les bienvenus (et qui font toujours plaisir ! lol)

PS : Va falloir que je pense à arrêter de mettre « Petite note » car à chaque je vous fait mon petit discourt… lol Je vais finir par l'appeler « Note énormissime » lol

**Quatrième Chapitre :**

L'être à « l'âme pure » 

Lara passa le mois de Septembre et d'Octobre plutôt mouvementé. La jeune femme ensanglantée réapparut plusieurs fois, rendant Lara de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle était tout le temps sur ses gardes, s'attendant à la voire surgir d'un moment à l'autre sans prévenir. Les mots : « Aide-moi » revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Au début, elle cru avoir des hallucinations dû à un manque de sommeil mais elle finit par en conclure que tout ceci était bien réel et pas là par hasard. Ce qui la mis sur la voix était la traduction des inscriptions du pendentif. Elle n'avait jamais eu suffisamment de temps pour s'y consacrer entièrement à cause des tonnes de devoirs que les professeurs leur donnaient, sans se soucier s'ils auraient le temps de les faire. Le pire était le cours de potion. Depuis que Lara avait trouvait le moyen de fermer le « clapper » de ce cher professeur à la moindre occasion, ils se trouvaient, à chaque fin de cours, avec au moins deux rédactions à faire. Bien sûr Harry avait un peu de mal pour certains devoirs, c'est dans ses moments qu'Hermione intervenait pour l'aider jusqu'à, il y a deux semaines. Harry et Lara virent stupéfait, une Hermione débordée. Elle n'eut même plus le temps de les aider dans leur cour le plus dur à chacun et ils finirent par abandonner l'idée d'aller la voir. De toute façon, elle devenait de plus en plus introuvable. Elle ne se rendait même plus à la bibliothèque ! C'est pour dire ! D'ailleurs, en parlant d'introuvable, Ron devenait de plus en plus absent aussi.

Harry et Lara se trouvaient tous les deux dans la salle commune en train de faire leurs devoirs. Lara réfléchit aux absences d'Hermione et de Ron, de plus en plus répétées. Elle eut alors un sourire. Mais pourquoi cette idée ne lui aurait-elle pas venue à la tête plus tôt ! C'était pourtant évident ! Elle se tourna vers Harry.

**Lara : **Je repensais à Hermione et Ron. Tu trouves pas ça étrange qu'ils soient absents tous les deux au même moment ?

Harry la regarda d'un air songeur.

**Harry :** Pourquoi ? Tu penses que Hermione et Ron… ensemble… non ! Ils nous l'auraient dit !

Lara fixa Harry du regard.

**Lara :** Et pourquoi pas ? Ils veulent peut-être rester discrets, tout simplement !

**Harry :** Bon. Admettons que tu as raison. Ils nous l'auraient dit quand même !

**Lara :** Moi je propose de vérifier…

**Harry :** Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on les espionne ! ça les regarde… S'ils veulent nous en parler, ils le feront !

**Lara :** Qui a dit qu'on va les espionner ! On peut juste incruster des insinuations dans nos paroles et nous verrons bien.

**Harry :** Bon, d'accord mais discret alors !

**Lara :** Promis.

Lara eut fini ses devoirs. Elle ressortit la traduction du pendentif et relut ce qu'elle avait écrit. Il ne lui restait plus que deux mots. Après un moment devant son dictionnaire elfique, elle trouva. Elle eut enfin l'entière traduction. Harry jeta un regard sur son travail.

**Harry :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Lara :** Je traduis les inscriptions de ce pendentif et je viens juste de finir.

**Harry :** Et ça donne quoi ?

**Lara :** Je ne sais pas trop. Apparemment c'est écrit en vers.

**Harry :** Mais tu l'as trouvé où ce pendentif ?

**Lara :** Dans la salle des douches des filles, le lendemain de la rentrée.

**Harry :** ça dit quoi exactement ?

**Lara :** C'est écrit en Elfique et la traduction a été particulièrement difficile mais j'ai fini par comprendre ceci :

_Celui dont la mission est d'aider l'Elue_

_Portera ce bijou le jour venu._

_Lui seul sera apte à le seconder_

_Pour une meilleur réalité._

Harry en resta bouche bée.

**Harry :** Alors… Si j'ai bien compris… Je ne serais pas le seul à…

**Lara :** Si ce pendentif dit vrai, oui.

**Harry :** Alors, il nous reste qu'à trouver cette personne !

**Lara :** Attend ! N'allons pas si vite ! Je pense qu'il faut d'abord examiner ces écritures. Tout d'abord, pourquoi sont-elles écrites en Elfique. Ce n'est pas logique !

**Harry : **A moins que cette personne soit un elfe… Mais comment la trouver ?

**Harry (soupirant) : **Si Hermione était là, elle saurait quoi faire !

Il eut alors un éclair de génie.

**Harry : **Je sais ! Suis-moi et prend ce bijou et puis aussi la traduction !

Il tira Lara hors de la salle commune des Griffondors, la faisant descendre les escaliers en rapidité.

**Lara :** Mais où m'emmènes-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas, l'entraînant dans un couloir et enfin devant une statue en forme de Phoenix.

**Harry :** Mince, le mot de passe ! Je ne m'en rappelle plus.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes…

**Harry :** Petite luciole.

La statue bougea, laissant place à un escalier en colimaçon. Ils le prirent et arrivèrent devant une grande porte. Harry toqua puis entra, ne laissant le temps au directeur de répondre. Celui-ci était assis derrière son bureau et fit surpris de les voir tous les deux débarquer ainsi. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Harry emmena Lara devant le bureau.

**Harry :** Professeur, il y a quelque chose de très important dont il faut que nous vous montrons.

**Dumbledore :** Et bien allez-y je vous écoute.

**Harry :** Le lendemain de la rentrée, Lara a trouvé ceci dans la douche des filles.

Harry donna le bijou à Dumbledore. Il l'examina.

**Lara :** Depuis ce jour, j'ai essayé de traduire ces inscriptions. Un elfe de maison, Dobby je crois, m'a aussi aidé dans ma tache. Je viens de finir. Il s'agit de la langue des…

**Dumbledore :** Des elfes, oui en effet.

Lara fut stupéfaite et un peu énervée en même temps. Elle avait passé énormément de temps à traduire et sur un simple coup d'œil le professeur avait déjà l'air de savoir la traduction.

**Harry :** Vous comprenez, Professeur ?

**Dumbledore :** Le principale… Je suis étonnée que vous ayez trouvé ceci , Miss Warren. Du moins aussi vite…

**Lara :** Pardon, Professeur mais vous saviez que ce bijoux existait ?

**Dumbledore :** Ce que tu as trouvé est une des clefs de la prophétie dont je cherchais depuis un petit moment déjà. J'en avais entendu parler. J'ai su le secret qu'il contenait grâce aux prédictions du professeur Trenalwey. Si je n'en t'ai pas parlé, Harry, c'est que je n'étais pas sûr que ce bijou existe.

**Harry :** Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie Professeur ?

**Dumbledore :** Que tu ne seras pas seul dans ce combat contre Voldemort.

**Lara :** Mais pourquoi en elfique ?

**Dumbledore :** Parce qu'elle fait parti d'une de leurs légendes. Il y a très longtemps, les elfes, ancêtre de l'elfe de maison, ont été banni par la famille Serpentard. La vrai légende dit qu'un jour, un sorcier vaincra le dernier descend de cette famille, libérant ainsi le peuple des ténèbres. Pour que la mission de l'Elu n'échoue pas, ils choisirent une « âme pure » qui aidera celui-ci dans sa quête…

**Harry :** Une « âme pure » ? Mais comment savaient-ils qui serait la bonne personne ?

Dumbledore fit à peine attention à l'interruption d'Harry et continua son récit.

**Dumbledore :** …Cette âme devra porter ce bijou. Ce dernier possède des pouvoirs qui lui sont propres et que seul le deuxième élue peut se servir. Je sais qu'il possède le don de guérison mais les autres… à vrai dire… je n'en ai aucune idée.

**Lara :** Professeur, comment savaient-ils que le bijou ne tomberait pas entre mauvaise mains ? C'est quand même dangereux de laisser un bijou comme celui-ci dans la nature… N'importe qu'elle personne pourrait s'en servir !

**Dumbledore :** Justement, non ! Le bijou vient d'une très ancienne magie. Par je ne sais quel moyen, les elfes ont réussi à bloquer ses pouvoirs de façon à ce qu'il y ait qu'une personne, ou plutôt qu'une âme correspondant à certaines caractéristiques, qui peut activer à volonté les pouvoirs de ce bijou.

**Harry :** Mais comment sauront nous qui est cette personne, Professeur ?

**Dumbledore :** Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Harry, nous le sauront bien assez tôt. En attendant, je voudrais que tu gardes précieusement ce bijou avec toi, Lara. Prends-en soin.

Harry et Lara quittèrent le bureau de Dumbledore.

**°°°°°°°**

_Une personne recouverte d'une cape noire marcha dans une allée. Elle s'arrêta devant une grille et l'ouvrit. Elle rentra dans un jardin et suivit les gravier qui allaient en direction de la porte d'une grande maison. Elle sortie une baguette magique et ouvrit celle-ci… _

**Voix : **Aide-moi…

Lara fit un bond dans son lit, se réveillant en sueur. C'était le petit matin et personne n'était encore réveillé.

**Voix :** Viens… dans la salle de bain… viens…

Lara, décidée à éclaircir tout cela, sortie de son lit et par la même occasion, de la chambre. Elle longea le long couloir et entra dans la salle de bain.

**Voix :** Dans le miroir… viens…

Lara se dirigea vers l'un d'eux et regarda dedans. Elle vit son reflet lorsque apparut une jeune femme avec du sang sur sa figure.

**Voix :** Aide-moi…

**Lara :** Mais comment ?

**Voix :** ça fait deux mois que j'essaie de rentrer en contact avec toi…

Lara ne comprit pas où voulait en venir la jeune femme.

**Lara :** Qui es-tu ?

**Voix :** Je m'appelles Keira. J'ai besoin de ton aide…

**Lara :** Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

**Voix :** Nous sommes en danger et tu as répondu inconsciemment à notre appel.

**Lara :** Vous ?

**Voix :** Moi et mon bébé. Nous sommes menacés par des mages noirs. Nous avons dû nous réfugier dans la forêt interdite chez les centaures. Ils nous protègent mais nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps sans ton aide. C'est une question de vie ou de mort…

**Lara :** Mais comment pourrais-je t'aider ?

Il y eut un moment de silence.

**Voix (avec évidence) : **Avec le bijou. Sans toi, nous sommes morts. Je suis enceinte mais gravement blessée. Les plantes que les centaures me donnent et ma magie réussissent à nous maintenir en vie mais pas pour longtemps… Ma magie s'épuise de plus en plus et si tu n'interviens pas rapidement, je ne sais comment cela risque de finir…

**Lara (étonnée) : **Mais je ne peux pas me servir de ce bijou…

**Voix : **Et pourquoi ? L'as-tu au moins essayé ?

**Lara :** Non, mais…

**Voix :** Alors, mets-le.

Lara regarda la jeune femme étonnée. Elle chercha alors le bijou et le trouva dans sa poche. Depuis que Dumbledore lui avait dit d'en prendre soin, elle le gardait précieusement près d'elle. Elle le mit autour de son coup et les écritures elfiques se mirent à briller.

**Voix :** Je le savais, tu es « l'âme pure ».

Lara, stupéfaite, ne put sortir un seul mot de sa bouche.

**Voix :** Vous allez alors m'aider ?

**Lara :** Bien… biensûr. Mais comment ?

**Voix :** Il faudrait que tu viennes dans la forêt interdite. Mais le problème est que ça pourrait être très dangereux pour toi et je ne peux pas risquer de te mettre en danger.

Lara réfléchit quelques instants.

**Lara :** J'ai peut-être une idée…

**Voix :** Je t'écoute.

**Lara :** Je connais un professeur qui acceptera sûrement de vous héberger le temps que je vous soigne. Il habite juste à côté de la forêt interdite. Pourras-tu te déplacer jusque là ?

En effet, Lara avait fait connaissance avec Hagrid, un des professeurs, grâce à Harry, Ron et Hermione au début de l'année. De temps en temps, ils lui rendirent visite et Lara sympathisa vite.

**Voix :** Je penses que je pourrais demander l'aide d'un des centaures.

**Lara :** Alors, disons ce soir. Mais comment je fais pour communiquer avec toi s'il y a un imprévu ?

**Voix :** Tu te serres du collier. Tu penses à la personne avec laquelle tu veux communiquer et elle sera la seule à t'entendre. Elle peut même te répondre sans que les autres entendent autour. Ça s'appelle de la télépathie par distance.

**Lara (avec un sourire) :** Efficace. Bon, je te laisse, j'entends les autres se lever. On se voit au crépuscule, à la sortie de la forêt interdite.


	5. De surprise en surprise

**Note énormissime (je vous l'avez dis ! lol):** Surprise, surprise ! (Bon d'accord c'est le titre lol mais ça m'empêche pas de dire surprise lol) Attention, apprenez bien vos leçons car nous avons droit à deux cours important ! Et aussi une chute qui laisse dans le doute. (Je sais… j'ai été un peu méchante sur le coup lol)

Pour le chapitre 6, il devrait arriver ce soir ou demain (sachant qu'on est mardi 25 Juillet). Courage ! lol Mais ça vaut le coup d'attendre, je vous assure ! Je vous réserve une super suprise ! (Bon je vais encore m'arrêter là sinon je vais finir par vous le raconter ! lol)

Merci à PoudieToudie pour ta review ! ça m'a fait très plaisir et merci aux autres aussi qui suivent l'histoire !

Bonne lecture sinon et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton « go » en bas qui n'attend que ça d'être actionner lol pour pouvoir m'envoyer des reviews…

**Cinquième Chapitre :**

De surprise en surprise 

Lara commença sa journée tranquillement. Elle alla en Métamorphose, l'après-midi, avec Harry, Hermione et Ron.

**McGonagall :** Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les animagus. Nous allons voir les lois qui leur sont appliqué, comment ils en deviennent un et quelles sont les ressemblances entre le sorcier et l'animal qui le représente.

Elle fit le tour de son bureau en prenant son livre.

**McGonagall :** Vous ouvrirez votre livre à la page 27. Vous y verrez les différentes lois. La toute première et essentiel est que chaque animagus doit se faire recenser au ministère avec la créature en laquelle il se transforme. C'est important. Malheureusement cette loi n'est pas toujours appliquée. Vous me lirez le reste. Passons à la page 28…

Lara se tourna vers Harry.

**Lara :** Il faudrait que je passe voir Hagrid après le cour.

**Harry :** Pourquoi ?

**Lara :** Pour une amie. Je dois y aller seule, ça ne te dérange pas ?

**McGonagall :** …Certains sorciers ont la faculté de devenir animagus. Pour cela, il faut qu'ils aient beaucoup de volonté à se transformer mais surtout de la patience et du pouvoir. Devenir un animagus demande beaucoup de temps, d'exercices…

**Harry :** Non, tu fais ce que tu veux.

**McGonagall :** …et d'écoute Mr Potter et Miss Warren.

McGonagall se trouvait devant leur table.

**McGonagall :** Est-ce que le cour vous paraît tellement simple que vous estimez vous en dispensez ?

**Harry et Lara (ensemble) :** Non professeur.

**McGonagall : **Alors veuillez suivre le cour s'il vous plait. Reprenons. Donc, vous lirez aussi le reste de la page 28. Maintenant, passons à la suivante. Là, nous verrons les ressemblances. Chaque animagus a une particularité quand il se transforme. Certains auront les mêmes yeux, d'autres, le même pelage que leur cheveux, etc.…

Elle retourna à son bureau.

**McGonagall :** Vous me ferez donc deux parchemins sur ce sujet. Il y a-t-il des questions ?

Un élève leva le doigt.

**McGonagall : **Oui, Mr Londubat.

**Neville :** Peut-on rester longtemps transformé ?

**McGonagall :** Si on le désire vraiment… toute une vie. Mais c'est mauvais pour la santé mentale car une personne qui reste trop longtemps animal peut acquérir certaines de ses manies et peut en devenir fou. Seul ceux qui ont une forte personnalité et une grande volonté, arrive à garder un mental à peu près intacte. Une autre ?

Personne ne se manifesta.

**McGonagall :** Bon et bien vous pouvez y aller. Et n'oubliez pas les deux parchemins que vous avez à faire.

Lara se retourna vers Harry.

**Lara :** J'y vais, ne m'attendez pas.

Elle se dirigea en rapidité vers la sortie de la classe et traversa le couloir qui donnait sur la cour. Elle emprunta ensuite l'allée qui l'amena à la maison d'Hagrid.

**Lara :** Hagrid ? Vous êtes là ?

Une grande silhouette ouvrit la porte.

**Hagrid :** Lara ! Comment vas-tu ? Et bien entre.

Lara entra dans la petite chaumière.

**Lara :** Très bien. Je viens vous voir parce que j'aurais besoin de votre aide.

**Hagrid :** Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute.

**Lara :** Je connais une jeune femme qui aurait besoin d'aide. Elle est gravement blessée et enceinte. Pour l'instant, elle est hébergée chez les centaures mais elle ne survivra pas longtemps sans mon aide. Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez l'accueillir à partir de ce soir dans votre maison. Elle s'appelle Keira.

**Hagrid :** Et bien c'est que…

**Lara :** S'il vous plaît. Sa vie en dépend.

**Hagrid :** Bon, c'est d'accord.

**Lara :** Par contre, si vous pouviez éviter d'en parler à qui que se soit…

**Hagrid :** Je serais muet jusqu'à ma tombe. Je te le promet.

**Lara :** Merci, Hagrid. Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai cour dans moins d'une heure. A ce soir.

**Hagrid :** A ce soir.

Lara quitta la maisonnette d'Hagrid et se dirigea vers le château. Elle passa dans un grand couloir vide. Elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser quelqu'un mais elle entendit soudain des rires. Elle continua à avancer jusqu'au bout du couloir. Là, près d'une statue, elle trouva Hermione dans les bras de Ron.

**Lara :** Salut ! Alors c'est pour ça qu'on vous voyez de moins en moins tout les deux ! Vous auriez pu nous le dire !

**Ron :** Lara ! On peut tout t'expliquer !

**Lara :** Non, c'est pas la peine. Vous n'avez pas de compte à me rendre. Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Vous êtes grands. Mais… je me pose juste une question. Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?

**Ron :** Et bien… on devait le faire mais… on n'en a jamais vraiment eu le temps… enfin…

**Lara :** Non, c'est pas grave Ron.

**Hermione :** Je pense qu'il serait temps de ne plus se cacher Ron.

**Ron :** Je crois que tu as raison. C'était marrant au début mais ça devient énervant.

**Lara :** Et la meilleur manière de montrer à tout le monde que vous êtes ensemble, c'est de vous promener main dans la main, suggéra Lara. Bon, maintenant il serait peut-être temps d'aller en cour, non ?

**Ron :** Bonne idée. Nous avons Défense contre les forces du mal. J'espère que ce cher professeur va pas nous faire encore asseoir sur une table et nous faire étudier ce qu'il y a dans les livres !

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers leur salle. Arrivés devant, ils rejoignirent Harry qui était resté tout seul l'heure d'avant ou enfin presque…

**Lara :** Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé tout seul Harry mais c'était nécessaire…

Harry afficha alors un sourire béat qui ne lui était pas habituel.

**Harry (un peu dans la lune) :** Non, c'est pas grave.

**Hermione :** Tu es sûr que ça va Harry ? Tu as l'air…

**Ron :** …complètement à l'ouest… sur ton petit nuage…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils entrèrent dans la classe. Le professeur se trouvait au tableau et fit asseoir tous les élèves. Il était de taille moyenne, brum avec des yeux marrons et avait un accent américain. De toute évidence, par sa façon de s'habiller et de parler, il venait de l'autre côté de l'océan Atlantique.

**Combs :** Bonjours, aujourd'hui, nous allons voir les banshees. Vous allez donc ouvrir votre manuel à la page 41. Vous y verrez leur représentation. Comme vous pouvez le constater, les banshees sont obligatoirement des femmes. Mais méfiez-vous car c'est femmes ne sont pas si douces qu'elles en ont l'air. Pour comprendre qui elles sont réellement, nous allons d'abord faire un peu d'histoire. Il y a une centaine d'années…

Ron se tourna vers une Hermione captivée par le cour :

**Ron :** Et nous revoilà reparti dans l'histoire ! Il aurait dû faire prof d'Histoire et non de Défense contre les forces du mal !

**Combs :** … une sorcière, aux pouvoirs très puissants, a subit un choc émotionnel tellement fort…

**Hermione :** Chut !

Ron, ne cherchant pas à comprendre pourquoi il venait de se faire renvoyer par Hermione, se tue.

**Combs :** …qu'elle se transforma en banshee. Ses pouvoirs sont en partie la cause de ce changement. Comme vous le savez tous. Nos émotions interfèrent souvent dans notre comportement. C'est comme ça qu'elle a finit par se transformer. A partir de là, elle ne se nourrit plus de la même façon que nous. Sa faim venait d'autre part. Elle ressentit le besoin de chasser. Elle se nourrissait de l'âme des personnes tristes. Pour cela, elles produisaient un son strident qui éclatèrent les vaisseaux sanguins de leurs victimes. Ensuite, elles aspirent leur âme par la bouche. Mais les choses se compliquèrent…

**Ron (à Harry) :** Tu crois qu'il en a encore pour longtemps avec son récit ?

**Combs :** …A chaque moldu ou sorcier, dont elle aspirait l'âme,…

**Harry :** Je n'en sais rien…

**Combs :** …il mourrait mais quand il s'agissait d'une sorcière, cette dernière se transformait aussi en banshee.

Ron ne resta pas en place pendant un bon moment et Hermione dû lui dire de se calmer un peu à plusieurs reprises.

Hermione leva le doigt et le professeur l'interrogea.

**Combs :** Oui, Miss Granger ?

**Hermione :** Professeur Combs, pourquoi les sorciers ne se transforme pas non plus en ces créatures ?

**Combs :** Parce que la première banshee en est devenue une à cause d'un homme tout simplement. C'est pour cela qu'ils finissent automatiquement par mourir. C'est un peu comme une sorte de vengeance…

Il passa dans l'allée et alluma un rétroprojecteur. On vit alors une photographie d'une banshee. Elle avait le visage très pale et des cheveux très long et blancs. Elle portait une robe bleue foncée et avait ses yeux assortis. D'après ce qu'on pouvait voir, elle avait des dents qui ressemblait à celle d'un vampire.

**Combs :** Les banshees n'attaquent qu'un soir de pleine lune, tous les mois. On en entend beaucoup parler en Amérique mais contrairement à ce que pense certains historiens, ce n'est pas leur seul territoire de chasse. Elles sont juste largement plus nombreuses sur ce continent qu'ailleurs. Voilà pourquoi vous ne devez pas tellement en entendre parler en Angleterre.

Lara leva le doigt pour la première fois.

**Lara :** Professeur, est-il possible de ramener une banshee à son état d'origine ?

**Combs :** Et bien, il existe un seul moyen connu à ce jour… Pour sauver cette personne, il faut qu'elle n'est jamais vidée une victime de son âme. Il existe alors une formule pour lui redonner sa forme normal. Elle est très compliquée mais je suis sûr que vous êtes capable de la réaliser. C'est pour cela qu'à mon prochain cour, nous passerons à la pratique en apprenant cette formule.

Plusieurs sourires apparurent. Enfin de la pratique. Les élèves n'attendaient que ça.

**Combs :** Allez, vous pouvez partir. C'est l'heure.

Les élèves sortirent de cours, content. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Lara se dirigèrent alors vers la grande salle pour aller manger. Ils rejoignirent Ginny qui était déjà assise avec d'autres Griffondors de sa classe. Lara se pressa un peu tout en se demandant comment allait se passer cette rencontre.

**Harry :** Alors comme ça vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ?

**Hermione :** Oui. A vrai dire, tout a commencé il y a deux semaines ou peut-être un peu plus. J'aidais Ron à réaliser un sort quand d'un seul coup, je me suis retrouvée avec des roses dans les mains. Au départ, je n'ai su quoi dire. Alors il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a embrassé. Je dois dire que j'étais très surprise !

**Ginny :** Qui ne l'aurait pas été !

Lara finit son dessert et dit aux autres.

**Lara :** Je monte. J'ai un mal de tête alors je vais passer voir l'infirmière.

**Hermione :** OK, alors à ce soir, Lara ! dit Hermione.

Celle-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit. Elle tourna et rentra de plein fouet dans quelqu'un. Elle tomba par terre. Quand elle leva la tête, elle s'aperçut que ce n'était autre que ce cher Malefoy. Sans dire un mot, il tendit sa main vers Lara et l'aida à se relever. Ils se retrouvèrent à cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre. Lara commença à parler.

**Lara (surprise) :** Malefoy, qu'est-ce que…

Il lui mit son doigt sur sa bouche.

**Drago :** Chut…

Il approcha son visage lentement vers celui de Lara tout en glissant sa main le long de son coup.

**Drago :** Appelle-moi Drago…

Elle ferma ses yeux et se laissa guider par Drago qui l'embrassa. Un bon moment passa et elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps exactement. Elle finit par se retirer, baissant la tête. Il lui releva avec sa main.

**Drago :** Je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu m'es bien trop cher dans mon cœur.

**Lara (gênée) :** Je dois y aller…

**Drago :** Alors, on se voit demain.

Elle prit la direction des toilettes des filles.

Décidément, Drago devenait de plus en plus bizarre… Etait-il au moins sincère dans ses paroles ? Il était temps qu'elle mette cette affaire au plus clair et le plus rapidement possible. C'est pas que Drago lui faisait peur mais il devenait inquiétant. Le fait qu'il vienne la voir et même l'embrasse était plutôt étrange comme attitude pour un Serpentard vis-à-vis d'une Griffondor.

Tout le long du trajet, elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le couloir. Elle se dit même que Drago était peut-être bon à être enfermer dans un asile psychiatrique ou même à le laisser seul sur une île déserte pour qu'il ne fasse de mal à personne. Mais ces idées lui donnèrent le sourire plutôt qu'autre chose.

Elle arriva à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. Elle ne vit personne. Elle voulut s'asseoir en attendant mais quelqu'un siffla. Elle se retourna et vit un centaure avec Keira pleine de sang et en mauvais état dessus.

**Lara :** Merci beaucoup de l'avoir amener ici.

**Un centaure :** Mais c'est tout à fait normal. A près tout, c'est une elfe et nos peuples sont amis.

**Lara :** Une elfe ?

Lara n'en revenait pas.

**Keira (énervée) :** Oui ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Un nain peut-être !

Malgré son état, Keira avait encore la force de répondre et de s'énerver toute seule. Ce qui était surprenant ! Il faut savoir que les elfes détestent les nains au plus haut point. Les traiter de nain est une dans des plus grandes insultes pour leur peuple. En passant, cette haine est réciproque puisque les nains aussi ne supportent pas les elfes. Ils les trouvent trop arrogants.

Keira venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Le centaure la déposa par terre. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à marcher et elle prit donc appuie sur Lara jusqu'à la chaumière d'Hagrid. Ses blessures étaient vraiment grave et Lara fut étonnée de voir qu'elle était encore capable de marcher. Le centaure s'en alla de son côté. Lara toqua à la porte et Hagrid apparut.

**Hagrid :** Ah, Lara, c'est toi. Attends, je vais t'aider.

Il prit Keira dans ses bras et la posa sur un fauteuil. Lara entra à son tour.

**Lara :** Keira, je te présente Hagrid. Il t'hébergera le temps que tu ailles mieux.

Hagrid regarda Keira et dit.

**Hagrid :** Ma parole, vous êtes une elfe et enceinte en plus ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit cela ! En plus vous êtes magnifique mais un peu en mauvaise état… Va falloir soigner tout ça…

**Keira : **Merci. Heu… Lara, je ne voudrais pas paraître pressée mais… c'est douloureux quand même…

**Lara :** Ah, désolée.

Lara sortie le collier de dessous sa robe de sorcier.

**Lara :** Mais comment dois-je faire pour vous soigner ?

**Keira :** Si ce bijoux fonctionne comme je le pense, il suffit de vous concentrer sur mes blessures tout en mettant les mains au dessus. Mais je ne suis pas sûre…

Voyant l'elfe hésitant, Lara fit ce qu'elle devait faire comme elle le sentait. Elle enferma dans l'une de ses mains le pendentif et mit l'autre au dessus du corps de Keira. Ses blessures venaient d'un peu partout. Elle avait du avoir recours à beaucoup de magie et de plante pour avoir tenu aussi longtemps dans cet état. Surtout avec un bébé dans le ventre ! Lara ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une lumière étincelante jaillit alors des mains de Lara, se répandant partout sur le corps, fermant une par une, les plaies ouvertes. Peu à peu, le visage de Keira reprit des couleurs. Mais un problème survint. Pendant que Lara guérissait Keira, on voyait du sang sortir de son nez. Quand elle eut finit, on vit une larme apparaître sur le visage de Lara. Mais ce n'était pas une larme quelconque. C'était une larme de sang. Lara eut juste le temps de demander si Keira allait mieux avant de tomber dans les pommes.

**Hagrid :** Lara ? Lara !

Hagrid avait rattrapé Lara de justesse et la fit asseoir dans un autre fauteuil. Keira avait l'air en pleine forme. Elle se leva et demanda à Hagrid de lui faire de la place. Elle mit l'une de ses mains sur le front de Lara et l'autre sur son cœur. Keira écouta le cœur de Lara. Il battait de plus en plus lentement jusqu'à s'éteindre. L'elfe envoya une décharge électrique de ses mains, puis réécouta son cœur. Rien. Elle recommença une deuxième fois. Son cœur se réanima. Keira eut alors un sourire et regarda Hagrid.

**Keira :** Elle est de retour. Il va vraiment falloir lui apprendre à se servir de ses nouveaux pouvoirs si elle ne veut pas que ça recommence.

Lara rouvrit les yeux. Sans même se demander comment elle s'était retrouvée à moitié allongée sur un fauteuil, elle demanda.

**Lara :** Tu es guérit ?

**Keira :** Oui, grâce à toi. Par contre, tu risques d'avoir un gros mal de tête cette nuit. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Et crois-moi, ta mère sera fière de toi quand elle le saura.

**Lara :** Mais ma mère est morte il y a maintenant 15 ans !

**Keira :** Peut-être, peut-être pas. Qui c'est ? Le seul conseil que j'ai à te donner c'est de ne pas toujours croire ce que l'on te dit, mais de chercher toi-même la vérité. Ce qu'on veut bien te montrer n'est, à mon avis, qu'une partie de l'iceberg.


	6. Un résultat inattendu

**Note énormissime :** Bon je vais vous annoncer quelque chose de pas très amusant et ça me plait pas à moi aussi mais c'est le dernier chapitre que je publie du mois. Le problème c'est que je pars en vacances et je n'ai pas Internet là-bas. Alors va falloir patienter la rentrée pour avoir la suite mais je vous promet de pas vous oublier car je tiens à la publier et à ce que vous me dites ce que vous en pensez… En tout cas, si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai déjà écris 16 chapitre sur cette fic et le 17ème est en cour d'écriture, sachant que ma fic ne fera que 20 chapitre environ. Je suis à la fin et (en espérant que ça vous redonne le sourire) je pense déjà à une suite… Et oui… Une Destinée Cachée 2 se prépare ! J'ai déjà les idées principales inscrits sur un carnet et quelques détails. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus pour l'instant…

Sinon, je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 7 avant de partir et peut-être le 8 mais je ne vous garantie rien car je pars Vendredi après-midi… Mais je vais essayer de faire un effort car sinon, vous allez me traiter de sadique, méchante… en voyant la fin de ce chapitre. Je suis sûre que vous vous attendiez pas à ce genre de chute ! lol

Allez Bonne lecture et un grand merci à tous ceux qui pensent aux reviews qui m'encourage à publier plus vite lol (sans ça, je n'aurait jamais penser vous publier 6 chapitres en moins d'une semaine !)

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ;)

**Sixième Chapitre :**

Un résultat inattendu 

Le mois qui suivit était surchargé pour Lara. Elle jongla entre cour et apprentissage de ses pouvoirs avec Keira et ce n'était pas une mince affaire ! Son entraînement se passa surtout à la bordure de la forêt interdite où Hagrid venait de temps à autre s'assurer que tout allait bien. Au début, Lara avait souvent tendance à tomber dans les pommes. Mais au fur et à mesure que les semaines passèrent, elle se débrouilla de mieux en mieux. Elle apprit tout d'abord à se servir de son pouvoir de télépathie, puis de guérison et enfin d'invisibilité. Ce qui lui demanda le plus d'effort était biensûr la guérison car il demandait une concentration énorme et une bonne endurance. Mais Lara avait une volonté très grande d'apprendre et elle ne mit qu'un mois à se servir à peu près de ces trois pouvoirs. On était au mois de Décembre et la neige commençait à apparaître. Keira était bientôt à la fin de sa grossesse et Hagrid n'arrêtait pas de lui dire d'aller voir un spécialiste mais Keira ne voulait rien savoir, prétextant que son peuple avait très bien survécu en donnant naissance à leurs enfants dans la nature et que se montrer en public pouvait la conduire tout droit à la mort. Hagrid finit par abandonner. Il insista quand même pour l'examina de temps à autre pour se rassurer que tout allait bien.

Mais les apprentissages de Lara ne furent pas les seules choses que réservait le mois de Décembre car, en effet, les Griffondors allaient bientôt affronter les Serpentards dans un match de Quidditch. C'est ainsi que Ron et Ginny furent un peu stressés puisqu'ils faisaient partis de l'équipe eux aussi, en tant que gardien pour Ron et batteur pour Ginny. Harry les rassura en leur promettant que tout irait bien et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison à s'inquiéter.

Arrivé au matin du match, Ron et Ginny eurent du mal à avaler quelques choses. Contrairement à Harry qui mangeait sans problème. Hermione, quant à elle, encourageait Ron.

**Hermione :** Allez courage ! Je suis sûr que c'est Griffondor qui gagnera et tu sais pourquoi Ron ?

Il répondit d'un signe de tête négatif.

**Hermione :** Parce que notre équipe comporte le meilleur gardien, une très bonne batteuse et un attrapeur qui ne manque jamais d'arrêter le match au bon moment ! Avec ça, si tu n'es pas rassuré, je ne sais plus quoi faire moi ! En plus l'attrapeur adverse et nul face à Harry !

**Harry :** Merci, Hermione…

**Hermione :** Mais je suis sincère !

Lara paraissait bien dans ses pensées.

**Harry :** Lara, ça va ?

**Lara (tout en souriant) : **Oui. Merci. Je repensais juste à…

Harry la regarda attentivement.

**Lara :** Non laisse tomber.

**Harry :** S'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, tu peux nous en parler…

**Lara :** Oui je sais mais pour l'instant, ça va.

Lara repensait à Drago. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, elle passait son temps à l'éviter mais elle savait très bien que ça ne pourrait pas durer longtemps et qu'elle sera bien obligée de lui parler tôt ou tard… Puis ses pensées virèrent sur sa mère. Keira lui avait sous-entendu que sa mère était peut-être vivante mais elle avait estimé que c'était à Lara de découvrir la vérité. Elle évitait le sujet à chaque fois que Lara voulait en parler. Elle finit par abandonner l'idée que Keira parlerait un jour.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers les tribunes pour assister au match. Lara s'installa avec Hermione dans l'une des tribunes de Griffondor. Hermione avait ramenait des jumelles pour y voir mieux. Elles attendirent quelques instants puis :

**Commentaires :** _Et maintenant, voici l'entrée des joueurs de Griffondor suivit par celle de Serpentard ! Ils se mettent en place et Mme Bibine entre sur le terrain. Elle ouvre la mâle, laisse échapper les cognards et le vif d'or. Elle prend le souafle et le lance ! Que le match commence !_

On pouvait apercevoir les joueurs des deux équipes se disputer le souafle tout en évitant les cognards. Harry alla se poster à plus haute altitude pour mieux apercevoir le vif d'or. L'attrapeur des Serpentards, quant à lui, préféra faire le tour du terrain.

**Lara (stupéfaite) :** C'est Drago, l'attrapeur des Serpentards !

**Hermione (avec évidence) :** Oui ! Tu pensais quoi !

**Commentaires :** _Les Griffondors ont la balles ! Ils s'approchent des buts_…

**Lara (s'inquiétant) :** Mais, c'est pas dangereux de laisser Drago et Harry sur le même terrain, avec des cognards à cette hauteur-là ! Ils pourraient se faire mal !

**Commentaires :** _BUT ! 10 points pour Griffondors ! Mais les Serpentards…_

**Hermione (avec un sourire aux lèvres) :** Dites donc, toi… tu t'inquiètes pour lequel exactement…

**Commentaires :** _…n'ont pas l'intention de se laisser faire comme ça ! Un des batteurs tire…_

**Lara (dans ses pensées) :** Moi ? A vrai dire… je ne sais pas trop…

**Commentaires :** _…sur un cognard et vise le gardien pour laisser le champs libre…_

**Hermione :** Tu nous cacherais pas de choses par hasard, Lara ?

**Commentaires :** _… à son camarade pour marquer un but…_

**Lara (se sauvant de justesse) :** Moi… non… Mais si on pouvait éviter des blessés, ça serait l'idéal !

**Commentaires :**_… mais raté ! Weasley s'en sort sans égratignure et rattrape même…_

**Hermione : **Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. A chaque fois que Griffondor affronte Serpentard, il y a des blessés, certes, mais pas très grave…

**Commentaires :** _…le souafle à temps pour le repasser à un de ses camarades. Ils se dirigent vers les buts des Serpentards et… le gardien le rattrape. Dommage, Griffondor !_

Lara regardait avec les jumelles d'Hermione et vit Harry restait sur place, scrutant les environs. Drago s'approcha alors de lui.

**Lara :** Oh non !

**Hermione :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lara ?

**Lara :** Drago et Harry sont l'un en face de l'autre. Je suis prête à parier qu'ils sont en train de s'insulter, ou pire encore…

**Hermione :** Et dire que ça ne m'étonne même plus !

**Lara :** Pourquoi ?

**Commentaires :** _Nous sommes maintenant à 50 à 40 et c'est Griffondor qui mène la partie !_

**Hermione :** A chaque match, c'est la même chose. Ils s'ignorent au début mais la tentation d'aller embêter l'autre et bien trop forte ! Ils finissent toujours pour s'affronter. Et ça depuis la première année ! On va finir par croire qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre !

Lara rigola. La perspective de voir Harry et Drago sous le même toit comme un vieux couple la fit rire. Elle regarda de nouveau dans les jumelles mais ne trouva pas les deux attrapeurs.

**Lara :** Ils ont bougé !

**Commentaires :** _… Serpentard tire et marque ! Nous sommes maintenant à égalité !_

**Hermione :** Ils ont dû repérer le vif d'or.

**Commentaires :** _Mais regardons de plus près nos attrapeurs…_

**Lara :** Si vite ?

**Commentaires :** _… Non, déjà ! Ils ont répéré le vif d'or ! Ouhlala ! ça chauffe de se côté !_

**Hermione :** Et oui…

**Commentaires :** _…Et en même temps, Serpentard vient de remarquer un but ! Mais que fait le gardien de Griffondor ! On ne le voit même plus devant les buts !_

**Lara :** Ils ne vont quand même pas se taper dessus pour l'avoir ?

**Commentaires :** _Mais, non, je n'ai pas rêvé… Drago vient de pousser Harry pour pouvoir attraper le vif d'or. Attention, Harry n'est pas content, Drago ! A ta place, je me méfierais…_

**Hermione :** Si… La moindre occasion qu'ils ont de se faire mal, ils n'hésitent pas. Surtout pendant un match !

**Commentaires :** _Et 10 points pour Griffondor ! Nous sommes à égalité ! 70 à 70 !_

**Lara :** Et Ron… Il est où au fait ?

**Commentaires :** _On dirait que le vif d'or s'amuse ! Il fait balader Harry et Drago de haut en bas. Ils frôlent maintenant le sol pour arriver vers les buts…_

**Lara :** Regarde Hermione ! Ron est par terre !

Hermione se mit les mains sur la bouche.

**Commentaires :**_ …tout en évitant… Weasley ? Apparemment, on comprend mieux pourquoi les Serpentards n'ont pas trop de problème à marquer des buts ! Weasley est évanouit par terre mais rien de grave._

**Hermione (d'une petite voix) :** Ron… mon pauvre chéri…

**Commentaires :**_ Et nous sommes maintenant à 90 pour Serpentard et 70 pour Griffondor ! Mais que font les attrapeurs ! Ou plutôt, où sont-ils ?_

Lara chercha Harry et Drago avec ses jumelles mais ne les trouva pas.

**Commentaires :**_ Et Griffondor marque ! 90 à 80 !_

**Lara :** Je ne vois plus Harry et Drago !

**Hermione (souriant) :** Tu l'appelles Drago, maintenant ?

**Commentaires :**_ Et Griffondor remarque un but ! 90 à 90 !_

**Lara (essayant de paraître exaspérée) :** Hermione !

**Commentaires :**_ Et Griffondor remonte !_

**Hermione :** Pardon… Ils doivent être sûrement dans le fossé ou dans le ciel. Tu vois bien que le temps est gris…

**Commentaires :** _Attendez, je vois quelque chose… Potter redescend du ciel. Mais où est Malefoy ? Il suit ! Apparemment, Potter a pris de l'avance sur le vif d'or. Mais… attendez… Malefoy passe sous Potter, accélère et attrape le vif d'or de justesse en remontant en piquer ! Nous n'avions encore jamais vu ça ! Et Serpentard gagne avec 240 à 90 !_

Hermione ne chercha pas à comprendre la suite. Elle descendit les gradin en rapidité et alla voir Ron qui était toujours par terre, inconscient, près des buts de Griffondor.

**Hermione :** Ron, mon cœur, tu m'entends ?

Lara suivit Hermione quand on la rattrapa au passage. Sans rien comprendre, Lara sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Drago. Par son autre bras, il tenait son balai. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire puis l'embrassa devant les yeux ébahies de tout le monde. Griffondors comme Serpentards. Personne n'en revenait. Harry le premier. Harry alla rejoindre Hermione en jetant un regard noir à Lara. Pansy, quant à elle, rentra directement au château dans une colère noire. Lara ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle resta un moment dans les bras de Drago et finit par dire.

**Lara :** Il faut que j'aille voir Ron. Il a peut-être besoin de moi. Je suis désolée.

**Drago :** Tu n'a pas à l'être. je ne t'empêche pas d'aller voir tes amis. On se verra plus tard. Peut-être même avant ce soir si tu as le temps.

Lara ne répondit pas. Elle courut vers les autres.

**Lara :** Comment va Ron ?

**Hermione :** Très mal ! Il a quelques côtés cassées.

**Harry :** Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

**Lara :** Reculez-vous et faites moi confiance, je vais régler ça.

**Harry (insistant) :** Tu ne vas rien régler du tout ! Pas avant de m'avoir répondu !

**Lara (s'énervant) :** Ecoute, pour l'instant, c'est la santé de Ron qui est ma priorité ! Alors soit tu me laisse faire soit tu t'en vas, que je t'y force ou pas !

Hermione prit Harry à part, voyant que cela risquait de dégénérer. Elle essaya de le calmer quand elle vit une lumière éblouissante. Elle se retourna vers Lara. Harry fit de même. Lara avait l'une de ses mains posée sur le thorax de Ron et l'autre serrant le pendentif. Elle avait les yeux fermés et paraissait concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Puis la lumière s'éteint et Ron ouvrit les yeux.

**Lara :** Ron, c'est moi, Lara. Tu vas te lever délicatement pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Ron s'exécuta, ne cherchant à comprendre.

**Lara :** ça va mieux.

Il passa l'une de ses mains sur son thorax.

**Ron :** Je crois. J'ai juste une sensation bizarre à ce niveau.

**Lara :** C'est normal. Tes os viennent de repousser rapidement. Ça passera.

Hermione et Harry n'en revenait pas. Hermione alla voir Ron qu'elle serra très fort dans ses bras. Lara préféra les laisser tranquille. Elle rangea son collier à l'intérieur de sa robe et s'en alla, évitant Harry.

**Harry :** Attends…

**Lara :** Je n'ai rien à te dire.

**Harry :** Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis un peu trop emporté. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

**Lara :** C'est déjà oublié. Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas très rancunière.

Les professeurs débarquèrent à leur tour. Ils se dirigèrent directement ver Ron et Hermione. Ron se releva et Hermione prit son balai. Ils se dirigèrentvers le château, laissant seul Harry et Lara sur le terrain.

**Harry :** Je peux te poser une question ?

Lara acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

**Harry :** Quand je t'ai vu soigner Ron, tu avais le pendentif à la main. Or Dumbledore a clairement dit que seul celui à « l'âme pure » peut l'utiliser…

**Lara :** Tu veux savoir si je suis bien cette personne-là ?

**Harry :** Oui.

**Lara :** Apparemment, oui.

**Harry :** Mais comment as-tu su la façon dont tu devais l'activer pour guérir Ron ?

**Lara :** Je vais être franche avec toi. Je sais que je suis la personne qui doit t'aider dans ta quête depuis plus d'un mois. J'ai donc eu largement le temps de me familiariser avec ce bijou et encore… Je ne maîtrise pas tout.

Lara hésita à lui parler de Keira, mais préféra ne rien dire. Moins de gens connaîtrons l'existence de cette elfe, mieux ça vaudra. Elle lui sourit en regardant dans quel état il était.

**Lara : **Tu devrais peut-être aller prendre une douche…

Elle lui enleva la mèche qui était dans ses yeux. Harry avait la figure pleine de terre et de poussière.

**Lara :** … tu as vu dans quel état tu te trouves…

**Harry (avec le sourire) :** Toujours, après un match.

Ils s'en allèrent tous les deux vers le vestiaire des garçons.

**Harry :** Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais c'est sérieux entre toi et Drago ?

**Lara :** Je n'en sais rien… On verra avec le temps…

**Harry (l'air dégoûté) :** Mais il est à Serpentard et puis c'est Malefoy !

**Lara :** Et alors ? Ecoute, tu le détestes et à mon avis ça doit être réciproque mais accepte les choses ! Lui, fait bien des efforts, pourquoi pas toi ! Imagine que ta petite amie soit amie avec ton pire ennemi… Et pourtant, il ne dit rien, du moins devant moi.

**Harry :** Ou alors, il se sert de toi pour me rendre encore plus énervé !

**Lara :** Peut-être mais à sa place, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de faire un coup pareil. Je suis pas du genre à me laisser impressionner et je sais très bien me défendre !

**Harry :** Je suis désolée Lara mais pour moi c'est trop demander. On se voit ce soir ?

**Lara :** Pas de problème.

Elle s'en alla en direction du château, laissant Harry au vestiaire. Il lui restait un peu moins de d'une heures avant d'aller manger. Elle décida d'aller à la tour Griffondor en attendant. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Elle arriva devant le tableau de la grosse dame qui gardait l'entrée de la tour Griffondor.

**La grosse dame :** Le mot de passe.

**Lara :** Lialyni emavangus.

La porte s'ouvrit et Lara entra quand elle vit Ginny toute seule. Elle s'approcha et s'assit.

**Lara :** ça va ?

Ginny se retourna vers elle.

**Ginny :** Oui, merci. J'avais juste besoin de calme. Lara, je peux te poser une question ?

**Lara :** Oui, je t'écoute.

**Ginny (l'air hésitante) :** Quand un garçon t'intéresse, que tu sens que tu lui plais aussi mais qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir faire le premier pas, tu fais comment ?

Lara ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça et ne su quoi répondre. Elle essaya d'imaginer alors ce qu'elle ferait dans un moment pareil.

**Lara :** Et bien… je pense que la meilleur solution, si le garçon est assez timide, c'est de le prendre à part ou d'aller le voir quand il est seul. Tu lui dit que tu as quelques choses de très important à lui dire et qu'il faudrait que vous parliez seul à seul. Là, tu lui dit mais sans faire du rentre dedans. Ou alors tu peux aussi utiliser les gestes. La plus part du temps, c'est le plus efficace.

**Ginny :** Merci, Lara.

**Lara :** En tout cas, celui que ton cœur a choisi est un veinard et que s'il ose te blesser, tu n'hésites pas à me voir et on lui collera une bonne raclée.

Ginny sourit en entendant les paroles de Lara.

**Ginny :** Merci. Je vais suivre ton conseil et je te tiens au courant.

Ginny s'en alla, laissant seule Lara. Pattenrond apparut et se glissa sur les genoux de Lara. Elle le caressa et repensa tout à coup à Groseille. Elle trouvait étrange qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu depuis plus d'un mois. Elle se demandait vraiment où il passait ses journées. L'heure passa rapidement. Elle vit Harry arrivait.

**Lara :** Tu en as mis un temps ! Tu faisais quoi ?

**Harry :** J'ai été voir à l'infirmerie.

**Lara :** Je croyais qu'il était guérit ?

**Harry :** Il l'est mais Mrs Pomfresh a quand même voulu l'examiner. Il mange avec nous ce soir. Hermione est avec lui.

**Lara :** Harry, j'ai un problème. Je n'ai pas vu mon chat depuis bientôt deux mois ! Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider à le trouver ?

Harry réfléchit un bon moment.

**Harry :** J'ai peut-être une idée. Je reviens.

Il monta dans le dortoir des garçons puis revint quelques minutes plus tard :

**Harry :** Ceci est une carte du château. Je l'ai héritais de mon père. Elle montre la position de chaque personne dans Poudlard.

**Lara :** Mais c'est un parchemin vierge !

**Harry (avec un sourire) :** Pas quand on connaît le mot de passe pour l'activer ! Je te montre.

Il regarda autour de lui mais personne était dans la salle commune à part eux deux et Pattenrond. Ce dernier, sauta des genoux de Lara et s'en alla faire un tour dans le château. Harry ouvrit le parchemin.

**Harry :** Tu mets ta baguette comme ceci et tu dis :_ « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »_

Lara prit la carte dans ses mains et vit apparaître le plan du château avec des empreintes de pas suivi des nom de leur propriétaire, se déplacer.

**Harry :** Regarde, là c'est nous !

Elle vit les noms « _Harry Potter_ » et _« Lara Warren »_ flotter sur place.

**Harry :** Comme ça, tu devrais trouver ton chat. Tout le monde apparaît sur cette carte. Même le animagus, les personnes invisibles, les fantômes…

Elle regarda la carte et chercha dans les différents recoins du château. Elle regarda à l'infirmerie et vit « _Ronald Weasley_ », « _Hermione Granger_ » et « _Mrs Pomfresh_ ». Elle suivit le couloir qui amena dehors. Harry l'aidait à chercher. Elle regarda dans la cour de dehors quand elle vit un nom apparaître : « _Lily Evans_ ».

**Lara :** Bizarre… Ce nom ne me dit rien. Tu connais ?

Lara pointa le doigt sur le nom qu'elle venait de trouver et Harry devint livide.

**Lara :** Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es devenu tout pâle d'un seul coup…

**Harry (halucinant) :** C'est pas possible…

**Lara :** Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ?

Le nom se déplaçait dans la cour.

**Harry (toujours dans le même état) :** Le nom que tu vois là… est celui de… de ma mère…

**Lara (ne comprenant plus rien) :** De ta mère ?

**Harry :** C'est impossible… Elle s'était sacrifiée pour moi… pour que je vive…


	7. Je suis ta mère !

**Note :** Je voulais m'excuser pour cet énorme retard (de 6 mois environ je dois le dire...) mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec internet et mon ordinateur donc je pouvais pas faire autrement mais maintenant c'est régler donc je vous donne la suite... Encore milles escuses et je promet que ça ne se reproduira pas. Pour vous rassurer au passage, j'ai finit de l'écrire en entière et elle comporte 20 chapitres... Je vous publierais la suite régulièrement car j'apporte quelques modifs au passage. Encore désolée '...

Bonne lecture !!!

**Septième Chapitre :**

Je suis ta mère !

Lara et Harry s'étaient précipités dans la cour. Harry avait dit à Lara, un peu avant, que cette carte ne pouvait mentir et que par conséquent, sa mère était vivante. Mais comment ? Il comptait bien lui demander quand elle serait en face de lui.

Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée de la cour. Harry regarda et d'après la carte, sa mère était assise sur un banc près d'un arbre, de l'autre côté. Ils s'avancèrent vers celui-ci et pourtant... il n y avait personne ! Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Il vérifia la carte. Sa mère n'avait pas bougé. Lara regarda autour d'elle. Il n y avait pas un chat... ou plutôt si...

- Pattenrond ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

Lara le prit dans ses bras. Il s'était caché en dessous du banc. Mais une idée lui sauta alors à la figure. Elle réexamina la carte et vit le nom « Lily Evans » collé au sien. Elle posa le chat.

**Lara (la regardant droit dans les yeux) :** Lily Evans ? Es-ce bien vous ?

Le chat miaula.

**Lara (insistant) :** On sait qui vous êtes. Ce n est pas la peine de continuer à vous cacher, ça servirait à rien...

Le chat miaula une deuxième fois. Lara insista de nouveau mais du regard. Pattenrond changea peu à peu de forme, pour prendre celle d'une femme. Elle était assez grande et portait une robe de sorcière noire. Elle avait des cheveux châtain virant sur le roux. Ses yeux était d'un beau vert émeurode. Elle avait un visage doux et inspirant confiance. Elle regarda Harry.

**Lily :** Je suis désolée mon chérie de t'avoir caché la vérité mais si quelqu'un aurait su que j'étais vivante, cela aurait pu être dangereux pour ceux qui m'ont aidé. Je devais respecter cette contrainte pour leur survie car si l'on découvrait leur existence... mais n'en parlons plus...

Elle prit sle visage d'Harry dans ses mains.

**Lily :** ... Nous sommes enfin réunis et c'est cela qui compte. Tu es devenu un homme maintenant. La dernière fois que j'ai pu te toucher et te regarder avec ma vrai forme remonte à tes un an...

Lara se sentit un peu de trop. Elle s'écarta pour laisser Harry retrouver sa mère en intimité.

**Lily :** Attend Lara... Ne t'en vas pas. Je te dois une explication à toi aussi...

Lara ne comprenait pas pourquoi. A près tout ce n'était pas sa mère. Même si elle aurait aussi voulu voir la sienne apparaître.

**Lily :**... Ma chérie...

Là, c'était le bouquet... Lara ne comprit plus rien. Quant à Harry, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était tellement ému de pouvoir toucher sa mère. Il n'osait sortir un mot.

**Lily :** ... A toi aussi j'ai dû te faire souffrir...

**Lara :** Mais... madame... je ne comprends pas... vous n'êtes pourtant pas...

**Lily (hochant la tête) :** Si, je suis aussi ta mère.

**Lara :** Mais alors je...

**Lily :** Vous êtes jumeaux tous les deux.

Lara et Harry n'en revenaient pas leurs oreilles. Comment autant de personnes de leur entourage avaient pu leur cacher ceci ? Et surtout aussi longtemps !

**Lily : **Si nous vous avons caché l'un de l'autre, c'est parce que le meurtrier de votre père ne savez pas que tu avez une jumelle, Harry. Avec Dumbledore, on t'avait donc donné une nouvelle une identité pour pouvoir te protéger, Lara...

**Lara :** ...et pour pouvoir sauvegarder une partie de la prophétie...

**Lily :** Tu as tout compris. Voldemort n'avait pas dû avoir la prophétie en entière. Il l'a donc interprété avec ce qu il avait, sans prendre en compte qu'il pouvait y avoir un deuxième élu. En plus, il ne savait même pas que tu existais, Lara. Ce qui nous a facilité la tache pour pouvoir te protéger.

**Harry :** Mais... maman... Maintenant que nous sommes réunis, nous pouvons rester ensemble...

**Lily :** Ce n est pas si simple que ça, Harry. Je ne devrais même pas être vivante. Si un partisan de Voldemort l'apprenait, on pourrait mettre en danger ceux qui m'ont sauvé. C est pour cela que pour l'instant, je dois rester cachée. Mais là, il est l'heure d'aller manger. Tout le monde va s'inquiéter si on ne vous voit pas à table. On discutera plus tard. Et surtout, n'en parlez à personne...

Elle les embrassa chacun à leur tour.

**Lily : **... je vous fais confiance à tous les deux.

Elle se retransforma en chat. Harry et Lara ressentirent tout à coup un bonheur qu'ils n'avaient jamais éprouvé avant. Ils allèrent directement à la grande salle. Harry rangea sa carte et Lily retourna à la tour Griffondor.

Les jumeaux retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione à leur table.

**Ron :** Vous n'auriez pas croisé Ginny par hasard ? Elle n'est pas encore descendue manger...

Harry fit la grimace. Comment avait-il pu oublier !

**Lara :** Non, mais elle va sûrement venir. Elle a dû avoir un contre temps.

**Harry :**Cela m étonnerait ! Je vais la chercher.

Harry se leva et sortit de la salle.

**Lara (étonnée) :** J'aurais pas loupé un épisode ?

**Ron :** Si ça peut te rassurer, je crois que c'est pareil pour moi.

**Hermione : **Comment pouvez-vous poser cette question, tous les deux ? C'est pourtant évident !

**Ron :** Et bien vas-y, on t écoute ?

**Hermione :** Ginny aime beaucoup Harry...

**Ron : **C'est pas nouveau, ça date de sa première année si je me souviens bien !

**Hermione :** Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait. Donc, je disais... que Ginny aime beaucoup Harry. Or, vous n'avez pas remarqué son attitude quand il est avec elle ?

**Lara :** A vrai dire, je ne suis pas vraiment là quand ils sont ensemble...

**Hermione :** Et bien, à mon avis, ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre mais aucun des deux n'osent faire le premier pas. Disons, qu'ils ont peur de se prendre un « non » en pleine figure.

Lara y vit plus clair. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Ginny lui avait demandé conseil un peu plus tôt. En fait, elle devait sûrement rejoindre Harry. Mais un contre temps avait fait qu'Harry ne pouvait venir. Voilà pourquoi Ginny n'était pas avec eux, à table.

Tous les trois finirent leur repas sans voir Harry et Ginny apparaître en cour de route. Ils remontèrent ensemble quand Lara vit Drago dans un coin. Elle dit alors à Ron et Hermione qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard.

Elle se dirigea vers Drago qui était tout seul adossé à une statue.

**Drago :** Salut princesse...

Il la prit par la taille.

**Drago :** ça te dirait une virée nocturne ?

**Lara :** Mais on pourrait se faire repérer...

**Drago :** C est toi qui dit ça ?

Lara ne comprit ce qu il voulait dire.

**Drago :** Tu ne te souviens pas t être promené la nuit près de la forêt interdite ?

**Lara (surprise) ** Euh... mais... comment tu sais ça, toi ?

**Drago :** Je t' ai vu sortir à plusieurs reprises ce dernier mois. Mais ce que tu allais faire là-bas reste un mystère pour moi...

**Lara :** Écoute, il vaut mieux que j'ailles me coucher.

**Drago : **Allez... viens... Tu ne vas quand même pas refuser ?

Lara était coincée. Dans sa tête, deux « voix » se mirent à parler. L'un aurait tendance à représenter le petit ange et l'autre, le petit diable:

« c'est pas prudent Lara ! »

« Allez... Qu'es-ce que tu risques ? Lance toi ! Et puis c'est pas la première fois que tu enfreins le règlement.».

« Un jour tu te ferras attraper ! »

« Mais non !!! Drago est là ! »

« Justement ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire ! »

« Drago ? Tu plaisantes ! Il t' aime et n' oserait te faire de mal ! Et puis tu as toujours le pendentif pour te sauver la mise ! »

« Le pendentif est une très mauvaise idée ! Il ne doit pas savoir qu'il existe ! Ça peut-être dangereux pour plus tard !»

« Baliverne ! Et puis tu sais te défendre !!! »

**Lara (pensant) :** Bon, ça suffit !!!

Elle mit un terme à cette conversation.

**Lara (lui souriant) :** C est d'accord !

« Mauvaise idée !!! » dit le petit ange.

« Mais tais-toi un peu et laisse la vivre !!! » reprit le petit diable en prenant l'anneau de l' ange. Il lui enfila jusqu'à la taille, tourna le petit ange et lui mit un coup de pied dans le derrière.

« Bon débarras !!! » finit par dire le petit diable.

**Drago :** C'est par là. Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans différents couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant un mur.

**Lara :** Pourquoi on s'arrête ici ?

**Drago :** Tu vas penser avec moi à un endroit calme ou on ne risque pas de nous déranger.

Lara fit ce que Drago lui dit en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit une porte devant elle.

**Lara : **Mais elle n'était pas là tout à l'heure ?

**Drago :** C'est normal ! Cela s'appelle la salle sur demande.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Lara. La salle possédait un canapé avec une petite table devant et une cheminée. Il y avait aussi un bar qui devait sûrement contenir différentes boissons.

**Lara :** Sympa ! C'est exactement comme je le pensais ! Sauf peut-être le bar...

**Drago :** J'ai préféré te laisser choisir la pièce. J'ai juste rajouté le bar.

Elle sourit. Drago ferma la porte et s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça. Lara ne put croire à tout ce que lui avait dit Harry sur Drago. Non seulement, il n'était pas méchant mais en plus, elle le trouvait protecteur. Mais elle se dit que Drago n'était pas comme ça avec tout le monde. Elle était peut-être même la seule à en profiter. Il était vrai que Drago prenait les autres comme ses inférieurs. Mais depuis qu ils sortaient ensemble, il s'était calmé. Elle aurait même put dire que leur relation l'avait rendu meilleur. Il ne charriait plus Hermione et laissait tranquille tout ceux qui ne le cherchait pas. Mais quand il s'agissait d'Harry, l'ancien Drago avait tendance à revenir. Elle ne lui en voulait pas pour autant. Elle savait que de toute façon, entre Drago et Harry, il y avait toujours eu une forte rivalité. Elle s'inquiétait juste de temps en temps quand l'un des deux risquait d'être blessé. Elle repensa alors à sa vrai identité. Que dirait Drago s il savait qu'en fait, il sortait avec la soeur de son rival. La quitterait-il ? Elle ne préféra pas y penser.

Drago se recula un peu et fit glisser ses mains pour remonter vers son cou. Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Quand il décolla ses lèvres des siennes, il la regarda dans les yeux.

**Drago :** Tu es magnifique. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour avoir un telle chance. Te sentir près de moi est un vrai bonheur. A chaque fois que je te vois, je me sens revivre.

Si ce n est pas une preuve d'amour ! Lara en eut le coeur touché. Dans ses moments-là, elle avait l'impression de voir Drago comme un ange. Mais elle n'osa pas lui dire. Elle savait très bien que c'était une erreur mais depuis qu'on l'avait trahit dans son ancienne école, elle se méfiait.

**Lara (d'une petite voix):** Merci...

Il l'amena sur le canapé et ils s'assirent devant le feu.

**Drago :** Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

**Lara :** Non merci.

Il la prit alors dans ses bras. Elle appuya sa tête contre son torse. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, sûrement à cause de la robe de sorcier, mais Drago paraissait musclé. Lara passa sa main délicatement sous son pull pour se réchauffer. Elle avait les mains glacées. Drago mit l' une de ses mains sur son visage. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Il se pencha doucement vers elle. Lara se retrouva sur le dos. Il resta en équilibre pour éviter de lui faire mal. Il commença à l'embrasser. Il fit glisser ses mains son sa chemise. La peau de Lara était toute douce. Il lui caressait de la taille à l'omoplate sur le côté. Il ne voulait pas bousculer les choses et préféra y aller en douceur. Lara eut des frissons. Il laissa glisser tout doucement sa main vers le haut, puis le bas.

**Drago :** Tu es brûlante...

**Lara (lui souriant) :** Un vrai feu de cheminée...

Ne voulant aller trop vite pour ne pas la bloquer, il la laissa se relever. Elle était à moitié assise. Drago vit alors qu' il commençait à se faire tard.

**Drago :** Tu préfères qu'on aille se coucher ? Il est très tard.

Lara acquiesça puis le prit dans ses bras. Elle se retira et se leva. Drago fit de même. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena hors de la pièce.

**Drago :** Au fait, comment savais-tu que cette salle existait ?

**Drago :** D' une certaine manière, c'est grâce à Harry. Mais je ne préfère pas en parler.

Ce qui était compréhensible. Drago avoué qu'Harry avait découvert un truc avant lui, serait presque improbable. Après tout, il avait sa fierté !

Drago accompagna Lara à la tour de Griffondor. Il l'embrassa et repartit vers sa salle commune. Lara entra. Presque personne était debout. Ses amis, par contre était déjà couchés. Elle monta vers le dortoir des filles. Elle entra dans la chambre discrètement pour ne réveiller personne et alla se coucher. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s endormir. Pattenrond, ou plutôt la mère de Lara et Harry, s'était couché à ses pieds.


	8. Une mère hors du commun

**Note :** Voici le chapitre 8 !!! Attention, révélation sur révélation ! Allez bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...

Le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas tarder...

Bonne lecture !

**Huitième Chapitre :**

Une mère hors du commun

_« James, je ne retrouve pas Lara. » dit une voix paniquée._

_« Protège le petit, je vais l'empêcher de passer. »_

_« Avada kedavra »_

_Une lumière verte apparut dans le couloir. Une jeune femme venait de se précipiter dans la chambre avec un petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle le déposa par terre et se mit entre la porte et son enfant pour le protéger. La porte s'ouvrit et une ombre apparut. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la jeune femme. Une lumière verte en sortit et celle-ci tomba par terre en hurlant : « Harry !!! »_

**Lara :** Non !!!

Lara se réveilla en sueur. Elle était assise dans son lit les bras tendus. Elle réveilla Hermione et Ginny. Elles se précipitèrent vers elle, inquiètes.

**Ginny :** Lara... Tout va bien... tu es à Poudlard.

Des larmes jaillirent sur son visage. Hermione la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Ginny s'appuya à son tour sur Lara.

**Hermione :** C est fini. Ce n était qu un cauchemar.

Lara se calma peu à peu. Mais malgré ce que pouvaient dire Hermione et Ginny, elle savait maintenant que ce n'était pas un cauchemar comme les autres. Mais simplement son passé.

Il restait une demi-heure avant de commencer à s'activer. Lara la passa dans les bras de ses deux camarades. Elle entendit miauler près d'elle. C'était sa mère. Elle se détacha des filles et prit le chat dans ses bras. Elle regarda ses amies.

**Lara :** Merci... pour tout...

**Hermione :** Si tu veux en parler...

**Lara :** Non, ça ira.

Elles finirent par se lever et s'habiller. Elles descendirent ensuite dans leur salle commune. Lara avait une petite mine. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule. Harry aussi tirait une drôle de tête. Ils se regardèrent et sans se parler, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient tous les deux fait le même cauchemar. Harry s'approcha alors d'elle.

**Harry :** Je suis désolée...

Lara ne comprit pourquoi.

**Harry :** ...c' est de ma faute si tu as...

**Lara :** Non, je fais ce cauchemar depuis que je suis toute petite...

Harry ne répondit pas. Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble dans la grande salle. Dans le couloir, elle entendit un miaulement. Elle pensa tout de suite à sa mère. Mais ce n était pas elle...

**Lara :** Groseille ? Mais où étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai cherché par tout !

Drago se tenait debout devant elle avec le chat dans ses bras. Elle le prit et le serra tout contre elle. Elle le reposa par terre.

**Lara :** Ne me refais jamais plus une peur comme ça !

Elle se retourna vers Drago.

**Lara :** Merci... ça fait un bond moment que je le cherchais...

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

**Drago :** Je l' ai trouvé dans la volière, en train de chasser ces pauvres hiboux...

**Lara (souriant) :** Et si on allait manger ?

Elle réalisa tout d'un coup, qu'ils s'étaient très peu montrer ensemble.

**Lara :** Mais si tu préfères qu on y aille séparé...

**Drago :** Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait se cacher. A près tout, tout le monde sait qu'on sort ensemble. Et puis je m'en fiche de l'avis des autres ! Si ça ne leur plait pas, ils ont qu à s'en allé !

Lara était contente que Drago réagisse comme ça. Ils entrèrent donc dans la grande salle, main dans la main. Le brouhaha qui régnait avait baissé d'un volume. A vrai dire, seuls les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles continuaient à parler sans faire cas des deux amoureux. Mais à la table des Griffondors et des Serpentard, pas une seule personne ouvrit la bouche. Aucune des deux maisons arrivaient à admettre ce qui se passait.

Drago déposa un baisé sur la main de Lara et alla s'asseoir à sa table. Elle rejoignit ses amis. Un bon moment passa avant que les deux maisons recommencèrent à parler normalement. Lara en avait marre de ces réactions stupides. Elle finit son petit déjeuné, énervée.

La journée se passa à peu près convenablement. Ils allèrent, en début d'après-midi, en Défense contre les forces du mal pour revoir une dernière fois l'incantation pour retransformer une banshee en sorcière.

**Mr Combs :** Alors maintenant, vous allez vous mettre debout et refaire une dernière fois le geste ainsi que la formule.

Toute la classe fit ce que le professeur leur avait dit. Ils pointèrent leur baguette droit devant, ils récitèrent la formule en formant une croix comme celle du christianisme.

**Tous :** _Conversio Sagae !_

La baguette de chacun fit ressortir une lumière orangée.

**Mr Combs :** Bien ! Vous avez tous réussi !

**Lara (levant le doigt) :** Professeur, y a-t-il une quelconque symbolique au sujet de la croix que nous devons obligatoirement faire avec notre baguette ?

**Mr Combs (avec un sourire) :** Très bonne question, Miss Warren ! Quelqu'un saurez-t-il répondre ?

Hermione leva le doigt instinctivement.

**Hermione :** Les banshees ressemblent légèrement aux vampires. Leurs seules différences sont qu'elles aspirent les âmes des personnes tristes et ne sont que des femmes. A part cela, Les deux races se ressemblent beaucoup. Ils ont aussi les mêmes points sensibles dont le crucifix. Le fait de représenter sa forme avec notre baguette renforce le pouvoir du sortilège.

**Mr Combs :** Très bien Miss Granger ! Ça fera vingt points pour Griffondor. Il faut que vous sachiez que quand la sorcière attaquée est trop âgée, elle ne peut pas se transformer. Bon et bien vous êtes tous aptes à exercer ce sortilège. Nous passerons donc au chapitre suivant au prochain cour. Je vous laisse donc ranger vos affaires.

Lara prit ses livres. Elle repensa tout d'un coup à Keira. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

**Lara (pensant) : **Il serait peut-être temps d y retourner ce soir.

Drago l' intercepta au passage.

**Drago :** Il faut que tu vois quelque chose. Suis-moi.

Lara eut juste le temps de dire aux autres qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard, qu'elle se retrouva déjà hors de la salle. Drago l'amena dans la cour. Il enleva la neige qui se trouvait sur le banc et la fit asseoir.

**Drago :** Je suis désolée... pour...

Elle lui mit une main sur son visage.

**Lara :** Qu es-ce qu il y a ?

**Drago :** Il vaut mieux que tu le lises toi-même...

Il lui passa la gazette du sorcier. Elle lut attentivement les gros titres.

_« Les Banshees débarquent en Angleterre. »_

Elle le regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.

**Drago :** Lis l' article, tu comprendras mieux...

Elle commença sa lecture et devint très pâle.

_« Les Banshees viennent de franchir l'océan Atlantique. D'après ce qu'on sait, elles ont rejoint « vous-savez-qui ». Hier, elles ont fait une dizaine de victimes en attaquant dans la nuit, à différents endroits. Les Aurors sont tous sur le pied de guerre. Quant au ministère, il a été contraint de se charger lui-même des effacements de mémoires chez certains moldus qui étaient présents à ce moment-là. Tous ce que nous savons, c'est que les sorcières étaient principalement visées. A croire que les Banshees cherchent à se faire une armées ! Nous avons retrouvé quand même quelques victimes qui n'ont pas été transformé. Nous avons réussit à nous procurer certains noms :_

_Mr Turner, un moldu_

_Mr Croze, un sorcier_

_Mr Fuller, un sorcier_

_Mrs Warren, une sorcière_

_Mr Dursley, un moldu_

_Miss Peges, une moldue_

_La plupart des victimes sont, aussi bien chez les moldus que les sorciers, des personnes importantes. Certains travaillaient au ministère de la magie, d'autres dans la communication entre le monde magique et celui des moldus...»_

Lara n'en revenait pas. Sa grand-mère faisait partie des victimes. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire ! Elle eut le réflexe de chiffonner le journal.

**Lara :** C est impossible !

**Drago :** Je suis désolée Lara...

Drago prit Lara dans ses bras. Pleins de questions tournoyaient dans sa tête. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Pourquoi elle était partie ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Se venger ? Elle se jura alors d'en finir avec tout ça quand elle en aurait l'occasion.

**Lara :** Je peux t'emprunter le journal, Drago ?

**Drago :** Bien sûr ! Tu peux même le garder si tu veux.

**Lara :** Merci. Il faut que je rejoigne les autres.

**Drago :** Alors à plus tard...

Elle l'embrassa et le quitta. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles. Elle se regarda dans un miroir et repensa à Keira. Elle sortit le pendentif et ferma les yeux tout en le tenant.

« Keira ? C'est Lara.»

« Oui, je t écoute... »

« Ce soir, il faut qu on se voit... »

« D'accord mais ne tardes pas trop dans la soirée. Tu connais Hagrid...»

« Pas de problème. Fin de communication.»

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Voyant l'heure, elle se dirigea vers son prochain cour : Histoire de la magie. Lara s'installa à côté d Harry.

**Prof d'Histoire de la magie :** Bonjour, aujourd hui, nous allons étudier l'histoire des Elfes.

**Ron (s'étant mis à côté d'Hermione) :** Et nous revoilà partis pour une heure de papotage.

**Prof de l'histoire de la magie :** Il y a très longtemps, les elfes vivaient en harmonie avec les humains...

**Hermione :** Tu vas pas recommencer Ron !

**Prof de l'histoire de la magie :** ...jusqu'au jour où la famille Serpentard, les ancêtres d'un des fondateurs de cette école : Salazar Serpentard, ainsi que d'autres familles de sorcier ne supportaient plus...

**Lara (avec un sourire) :** Courage Ron...

**Prof de l'histoire de la magie :**...d'être surpassés en magie par une autre race...

Deux petites voix revinrent dans la tête de Lara. Le petit ange et le petit démon. La dernière fois, le petit ange s'était fait carrément expulsé par le petit démon.

« Regarde moi celui-là ! Et blablabla ! Il n arrête pas ! »

**Prof de l'histoire de la magie :** ...Ils décidèrent alors d ouvrir la chasse aux elfes...

« Lara, ne l'écoute pas. »

**Prof de l'histoire de la magie :** ...Ces derniers avaient peut-être de grands pouvoirs mais...

«Tiens, tu es revenu, toi ? Ça t'a pas servi de leçon la dernière fois ? »

**Prof de l'histoire de la magie :** ...ils étaient très peu nombreux par rapport aux sorciers...

« Je suis là pour m'assurer que Lara ne se mettra pas en danger par ta faute ! »

**Prof de l'histoire de la magie :** ...Ils perdirent la guerre. La plupart fut massacré ou mis en esclavage...

« Et moi, je suis là pour m'assurer qu'elle fera le bon choix ! Et puis de toute façon, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher !»

**Prof de l'histoire de la magie :** ...Certains réussirent quand même à se cacher...

« Ah ouais ? »

Le petit ange sortit un bazooka de sa poche.

**Prof de l'histoire de la magie :** ...Au fur et à mesure des siècles, les elfes devenus esclaves changèrent peu à peu de forme...

« Oh la... Doucement ! Tu ne voudrais pas blesser quelqu'un avec ça ? »

**Prof de l'histoire de la magie :** ...Il devinrent plus petits et perdirent de leurs pouvoirs pour ressembler aux elfes de maison...

« J'ai pas tendance à être rancunier mais la dernière fois, je l'ai mal prit... »

Il chargea l'engin d'une roquette et visa le petit diable.

**Prof de l'histoire de la magie :** ...Aujourd hui, il n existe plus aucun elfe, du moins à ma connaissance...

« Fais tes prières ! »

Le petit diable faillit se pisser dessus. Le petit ange appuya sur la détente et un petit drapeau sortit de la roquette avec écrit dessus : « bang ! ». Le petit ange était mort de rire. Quant au petit diable, il posa sa main sur son front et fit : « ouf ! ».

**Prof de l'histoire de la magie :** Miss Warren, vous êtes avec nous ?

Le petit ange et le petit démon disparurent.

**Lara :** Oui monsieur.

**Prof de l'histoire de la magie :** Donc, revenons aux elfes. Il faut que je vous dise que c'est la seule créature qui avait le don de ramener une personne morte à la vie. C'est pour cela, qu'ils pratiquaient pas mal la médecine. Mais ils ne possédaient pas que ce fabuleux pouvoir...

Le reste du cour passa s'en que Lara fasse attention à ce que le professeur disait.

Elle sortit à la fin du cour et se dirigea vers la cour, puis le lac. Il faisait froid et il y avait encore de la neige. Elle s'approcha du lac. Il avait l'air gellé. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre pas loin. Elle repensait à sa grand-mère qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais. Soudain, une voix apparut derrière elle.

**Quelqu'un :** J'ai appris pour ta grand-mère, Lara...

Celle-ci se retourna d'un seul coup. Le professeur Dumbledore se trouvait debout devant elle. Elle baissa la tête.

**Lara :** De toute façon, ce n'était même pas ma grand-mère... Comment avez-vous pu me mentir à moi autant qu'à Harry ! Vous saviez tout depuis le début !

Des larmes tombèrent par terre.

**Dumbledore :** Oui, je le savais... Mais nous ne t'avions pas dit la vérité, pour te protéger. Si Voldemort savait qu'Harry n'est pas le seul à devoir l'affronter, d'après la prophétie, la situation pourrait encore empirer. De plus, il aurait cherché à te tuer puisque, contrairement à ton frère, tu n'avais pas de protection contre lui. C'est pour ta propre sécurité qu'on t'avait alors donné une autre identité.

**Lara (en colère) :** Et maintenant ?

**Dimbledore : **Maintenant, je suppose que tu as appris à te servir en partie du pendentif. Lara, je te demande de ne pas négliger ton apprentissage avec Keira.

**Lara :** Je ne néglige... mais... attendez. Comment connaissez-vous Keira ?

**Dumbledore :** J' ai eu une petite conversation avec elle bien avant que tu trouves le pendentif. Mais à l'époque, elle n'avait pas été blessé. Je ne l'ai su que bien après que tu l'ai soigné. Et j'ai su que tu savais te servir du pendentif quand Ron est venu à l'infirmerie en pleine forme or qu'il avait fait une bonne chute.

Lara n'en revenait pas. Décidément, rien n'échappait à Dumbledore.

**Lara :** Je suppose que le fait que j'ai trouvé le pendentif moi-même n'était pas un hasard non plus...

**Dumbledore : **Si tu as trouvé le pendentif, c'est grâce à ta mère. Elle était la seule à pouvoir se faufiler et le déposer, sans que personne ne la remarque.

**Lara :** Et pour ma mère ?

Il y eut un moment de silence.

**Dumbledore :** Pour l'instant, il est trop dangereux qu'elle se montre sous sa vraie forme.

**Lara :** Mais...

**Dumbledore :** Sais-tu pourquoi Keira refuse que tu parles d'elle à qui que ce soit ou qu'elle refuse d'aller voir un spécialiste pour sa grossesse ?

**Lara :** Sa vie serait en danger...

**Dumbledore :** Exactement. Tout le monde croit que les elfes n'existent plus depuis longtemps. Si Voldemort découvrait la vérité, il pourchasserait les elfes. A part Harry et toi, ce serait sa première priorité. Les elfes possèdent d'innombrables pouvoirs et une grande connaissance. Ils sont avancés en matière de magie par rapport à nous. C'est pour ça que ta mère doit se cacher.

**Lara :** Si j ai bien compris, ma mère a bien était tuée mais les elfes l'ont ramené à la vie. Le problème, c'est que si on la voyait vivante, on comprendrait que c'est grâce aux elfes puisqu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir ramener une personne à la vie. Ils seraient alors menacés. Mais pourquoi l'avoir ressuscité ?

**Dumbledore : **C'est un peu compliqué... On pourrait dire que les elfes avaient une dette envers moi. Alors je leur ai demandé de ramener votre mère à la vie. Elle représente une des clés du futur. Mais elle a subit un changement...

**Lara : **Comment ça ?

**Dumbledore : **Lily n'est plus comme avant. Enfin, je veux dire qu'elle n'est plus totalement une sorcière. Ta mère est devenue une mi-elfe, mi-sorcière.

**Lara :** Quoi ? Mais comment cela se fait-il ?

**Dumbledore :** Quand ils l'ont ramené à la vie, elle a hérité d'un de leurs dons : la télépathie. Disons que contrairement à toi, elle n'a pas besoin d'un bijou pour s'en servir. Par contre, c'est le seul don qu'elle possède mais il peut s'avérer utile. C'est très rare de recevoir un don après avoir été guérit... c'est même la première fois que je voyais ça...

Lara n'en revenait pas. Elle voulait qu'on lui dise, pour une fois, la vérité. Elle venait d être servie sur un plateau.

**Dumbledore :** Oh mais, tu as vu l heure. Il serait peut-être temps que tu rentres pour aller manger. Nous reparlerons plus tard si tu veux bien.

Lara acquiesça et alla à la grande salle, laissant le professeur méditer près du lac.


	9. Dismoi ce que tu penses

**Petite note :** Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! La suite arrive dans pas longtemps...

**Neuvième Chapitre :**

Dis-moi ce que tu penses...

Lara sortit de la grande salle, après avoir mangé, et se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles. Elle se dit, en rigolant, que si elle continuait à fréquenter les toilettes, elle en ferait son domicile fixe. Elle sortit son pendentif quand...

**Quelqu'un :** Qui ose entrer ici à une heure tardive !

Un fantôme venait d'apparaître derrière Lara. Celle-ci se retourna.

**Lara : **Mimi ! Tu m as fait peur !

**Mimi :** Désolée, je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Au fait, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Tu sors vraiment avec ce Serpentard ?

**Lara :** Il s'appelle Drago, Mimi.

**Mimi :** Si tu le dis... Mais ne me dis pas que tu sors encore dehors !

**Lara :**Mimi ! Ça ne te regarde pas !

**Mimi :** Désolée, mais tu me connais... J'aime bien savoir ce qui ce passe. En plus tu es l'une des seules personnes à qui je peux parler. Pas grand monde vient me voir, tu sais !

Depuis que Lara venait souvent dans les toilettes des filles pour communiquer avec Keira ou pour se rendre invisible sans qu'on la voit, elle avait fait connaissance avec Mimi. Elles s'entendaient bien toutes les deux.

**Lara :** Je vais aller voir une amie. Motus et bouche cousue. Je te fais confiance.

**Mimi :** Tu peux compter sur moi.

Mimi ne trahirait jamais Lara pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est la seule amie qu'elle avait. Lara lui fit un clin d'oeil, prit le pendentif dans l'une de ses mains et disparut. Elle se dirigea alors vers la bordure de la forêt interdite. Elle passa pas loin du professeur Rogue qui devait sûrement se rendre dans son bureau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui tirer la langue. L'envie de lui faire un croche pied la démangeait mais il pourrait la repérer. Elle se retint mais c'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Elle arriva à la bordure de la forêt interdite et vit Keira. Les elfes était bien sûr l'une des seules espèces à pouvoir voir à travers un bouclier d'invisibilité. Lara n'avait pas besoin de le désactivé. Keira avait le ventre bien rond.

**Lara :** Salut ! La grossesse se passe bien ?

**Keira :** A merveille ! Si j'en crois ce que m'a dit Hagrid, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

**Lara :** Et ça ne te fatigue pas trop ?

**Keira :** Tu rigoles ? Je me suis jamais autant sentie en forme ! A croire que le bébé se sert déjà de ses pouvoirs pour que je ne me porte bien. Il prend déjà soin de sa maman.

**Lara :** Pourquoi, c'est un garçon ?

**Keira :** Euh... en fait, je n'en sais rien. J'aurai la surprise au moment de l'accouchement. Mais je pense que tu n'es pas venue là que pour prendre des nouvelles du petit... Qu'es-ce qui t'amènes ?

**Lara :**Je sais tout Keira. Au sujet de ma mère et de mon frère jumeau. Tu avais raison. Je voudrais remercier ton peuple pour ce qu il a fait.

**Keira !** Tu sais... Ce n'était pas grand chose. On a pensé que ça vous donnerez, à toi et ton frère, le moral et le soutien dont vous aviez besoin pour plus tard. Mais aussi pour vous montrer que vous n'êtes pas seul dans ce combat et qu'on sera prêt à vous suivre le moment venu.

**Lara :** Merci Keira. Je voulais aussi te demander, pour le pendentif...

**Keira :** Ah, oui. Il est temps que tu apprennes à te servir de ses autres fonctions.

**Lara :** Parce qu'il y en a d'autre ?

Lara crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites.

**Keira :** Oui ! Tu crois quand même pas qu'on allait t'envoyer face à « Monsieur je fais peur à tout le monde » sans te donner les moyens de seconder ton frère et de l'éliminer !

**Lara :** C'est que c'est déjà pas mal...

**Keira :** Et bien ça suffit pas ! Si tu veux pouvoir vaincre ton ennemi, le meilleur moyen est de savoir ce qu'il prépare dans sa tête. Si tu préfères, de lire dans ses pensées. Ce don est très utile mais si tu rajoutes celui de prédiction, c'est encore mieux et rien ne peut les contrer.

Alors là, ça dépasse tout ce que Lara avait pu imaginer !

**Lara :** Tu veux dire que j'arriverais à lire dans les pensées de chaque personne et à deviner ce qui va se passer avant même que ça se produise ?

**Keira :** En gros... oui. Mais ça demande encore plus de temps que ce que tu as appris jusqu'à présent. Il faut de la concentration et de la volonté ! C'est pas un pouvoir que tu obtiens comme ça. Le bijoux peut pas mal t'aider mais il faut un minimum qui vienne de toi. Es-tu prête à passer l'étape suivante ?

Lara acquiesça.

**Keira :** Tu verras que quand tu maîtriseras bien ce pouvoir, ça viendras tout seul.

Cela rassura Lara et l'encouragea à poursuivre ses efforts.

**Keira :** Tu vas tout d'abord t'asseoir sur ce tapis que j'ai préparé pour nous deux et fermer les yeux...

Lara fit ce que Keira lui dit.

**Keira : ** ... Tu vas vider ton esprit de tout et te détendre. Écoute le vent qui souffle. Sens l'air frôler ton visage...

Keira prit les mains de Lara.

**Keira :** ...Tu vas te concentrer sur la nature qui t'entoure. Écoute les différents sons qu'elle produit. Tu entends quoi exactement ?

**Lara :** Des... sifflements...

**Keira :** Es-tu sûre de toi ?

Il y eut un petit silence.

**Lara :** Des murmures.

Hagrid se trouvait pas loin d'eux. Lara ne l'avait pas vu. Il s'était assis sur une souche et les regarda. Lara avait, un peu plus tôt, désactivé son bouclier d'invisibilité pour pouvoir mieux se concentrer.

**Keira :** Concentre-toi dessus. Dis-moi ce qu'ils disent.

**Lara :** C est confus...

**Keira :** Concentre-toi Lara. Si tu perds la source, recentre-toi sur la nature.

**Lara :** Je sens une inquiétude... pour quelqu'un... pour toi ?

**Keira :** Continue...

Lara resta un bon moment sans parler.

**Lara (ouvrant les yeux) :** Hagrid voudrait vraiment que tu ailles voir un spécialiste.

**Keira (se retournant vers hagrid) :** Hagrid ! Je t'ai déjà dit que non !

**Hagrid :** Mais j'ai rien dit !

**Lara (avec un sourire) :** Non, mais tu l'as pensé !

**Hagrid (à Keira) :** Bon d accord ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute, si je m'inquiète pour toi !

**Keira : **En tout cas, je dis bravo pour une première fois même si c'est pas les pensées d'Hagird que je voulais que tu entendes. Tu peux essayer de t'entraîner sur les élèves qui t'entourent. Maintenant, il est tant que tu ailles te coucher. Il est tard.

**Lara :** Merci. Alors je te contacte pour la prochaine fois.

Elle reprit le pendentif dans sa main et disparut aux yeux d'Hagrid. Keira lui fit un clin d'oeil en voyant Hagrid la chercher. Lara sourit et s'en alla en direction de la tour Griffondor. Elle roda dans les couloirs quand elle croisa Miss Teigne. Elle essaya de l'éviter mais la chatte lui barra le chemin. C'est comme si elle arrivait à la voir. Lara se retourna et finit par passer par un autre chemin. L'animal continua de la suivre. Il faisait noir et Lara ne vit pas grand chose. Miss Teigne ne voulait plus la lâcher quand elle rentra dans quelqu un. Son bouclier se désactiva. Elle se retrouvait alors par terre sur...

**Lara :** Drago ? Mais que fais-tu ici à cette heure-là ?

**Drago :** Je peux te retourner la question. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais je suis l'un des préfets de Serpentard.

Il se retourna vers la chatte.

**Drago :** Ça ira, Miss Teigne. Je m'en occupe.

La chatte s'en alla.

**Lara :** Depuis quand cet animal t'obéit ?

**Drago :** Depuis que je suis préfet-en-chef. C'est le règlement pour les cas non extrême. Mais tu peux me dire ce que tu ais aller faire ce soir ?

**Lara (avec un sourire) :** Tu aimerais bien le savoir...

**Drago :** Ouais mais je ne pense pas que tu me le diras comme ça...

Ils commençèrent à avancer dans le couloir pou aller vers la cour.

**Lara :** Et tu comptes me donner une punition pour m'être promenée dans les couloirs, le soir...

L'un des sourcils de Drago se haussa.

**Drago :** ça dépends... de l'ampleur de tes actes...

**Lara :** Mais vu que tu m aime...

**Drago (avec un sourire) :** Je peux aussi rajouter corruption auprès d'un préfet-en-chef Ça peu aller loin...

**Lara (souirant) :** Que si tu me rattrapes à temps...

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les couloirs. Il faisait noir et l'on ne voyait pas grand chose. Lara en profita pour réactiver son bouclier d'invisibilité. Drago suivait derrière.

**Lara (en rigolant) :** A demain, beau gosse...

Il sortit sa baguette de ses poches.

**Drago :** _Lumos._

Mais Lara avait déjà disparut. Il sourit.

**Drago :** Maligne... C'est fou ce qu'elle me fait craquer quand elle est comme ça...

Lara se trouvait déjà devant la grosse dame.

**Lara :** _Lialyni emavangus._

La porte s'ouvrit et elle arriva dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde était couché sauf Harry. Il avait le journal de la gazette dans les mains. Il se tourna vers elle.

**Harry :** Je t'attendais. Tu as lu la gazette ces temps-ci.

**Lara :** Oui, je sais... Ma grand-mère fait parti des victimes.

**Harry :** Et il n'y a pas qu elle... Mon oncle aussi... Je ne le portait pas dans mon coeur mais ça fait bizarre d'apprendre...

**Lara : **...que tu ne le reverra plus. Je sais...

Lara s'assit à côté de lui.

**Lara : **Je me demande ce que je vais devenir... Ma grand-mère n'est plus là et maman ne peut reprendre sa vrai forme. Et puis ça m'étonnerait qu'on nous mettes ensemble... Je me demande où je vais aller pendant les vacances...

**Harry :** Je suis sûre que Dumbledore y a déjà pensé ! Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça.

Il la regarda puis fronça des sourcils.

**Harry :** Mais où étais-tu au fait ?

**Lara :** Voir une amie. Elle m'apprend à me servir des pouvoirs de mon pendentif.

**Harry (intéressé) :** Et tu sais faire quoi exactement ?

**Lara :** Pour l'instant, je maîtrise la communication par pensées, l'invisibilité et la guérison mais en ce moment, j'apprends à lire dans les pensées des autres. Après, je verrais comment on peut voir les évènements avant qu'ils arrivent.

**Harry :** Un peu comme des prédictions...

**Lara :** C est ça.

**Harry :** Sacré programme ! Avec ça, on a toutes nos chances ! Mais tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt que tu communiques par pensées ! Ça peut toujours servir !

**Lara : **Je peux même le faire à distance.

**Harry :** Tu sais quoi ? Ça me soulage d'être de ton côté car je pleins tes rivaux ! Moi, avec tout ça, le pauvre Drago aurait des raisons de trembler !

**Lara :** Harry ! C'est mon petit ami, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

**Harry :** Mais je plaisante ! Oh, les filles ! Vous savez pas rire !

**Lara (avec un regard noir) :** Merci... tu veux voir si je sais rire ?

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes.

**Harry :** Euh... non. Je crois que je pourrais m'en passer... Tu pourrais limite faire peur quand tu réagit comme ça !

**Lara (rigolant) :** Moi aussi je plaisante ! N'as-tu donc pas d'humour ! Au fait, ça avance avec Ginny ?

**Harry :** Il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille se coucher, il se fait tard... tu trouves pas ?

**Lara :** Ne change pas de sujet Harry... A près tout, je suis ta soeur !

**Harry :** Et bien ça avance doucement. On se voit régulièrement mais...

**Lara :** ...vous êtes juste amis ?

**Harry :** Oui... mais...

**Lara :** Écoute, elle en pince pour toi, c'est évident ! Alors la prochaine fois que vous vous retrouvez tout les deux, tu la prends dans tes bras et tu l'embrasses. A mon avis, c'est pas elle qui dira non ! Elle en meurt d'envie depuis plus longtemps que toi, si tu veux tout savoir. Il ne te reste plus qu'à faire le premier pas. Elle est déjà quasiment dans tes bras, alors crois-moi, fonce !

**Harry :** Merci pour le conseil Lara. Je ferais ce que tu m'a dit.

**Lara :** Tu as intérêt ! Sinon, vous aurez à peine 70 ans que vous continuerez à vous tourner autour !

Sur ces paroles, Harry et Lara rigolèrent.

**Lara :** Bon, il est temps d aller se coucher !

**Harry :** Tu as raison. Allez bonne nuit !

Ils montèrent dans leur dortoir chacun de leur côté.


	10. Identitée révélée

**Note :** Voici le chapitre 10 comme promis ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...

Bonne lecture !

**Dixième Chapitre :**

Identité révélée

C'est les vacances de Noël ! Une bonne partie des élèves avaient déjà quitté Poudlard pour retourner dans leur famille. Lara et Harry restèrent avec joie. Hermione, Ron et Ginny devaient normalement partir mais ils décidèrent finalement de rester avec leurs amis. Drago était aussi présent.

C'était le matin et tout le monde prenait son déjeuner. Lara et Harry avait échangé leur place habituelle par inadvertance. Quand ils s'en rendirent compte, ils n'en firent pas de cas tout en estimant qu'un peu de changements ne ferait pas de mal. Ils se retrouvèrent alors avec le bol de l'autre. Lara commença à boire son chocolat chaud quand Drago surgit derrière elle.

**Drago : **Non, ne bois pas !

Elle reposa le bol instinctivement.

**Ron :** Et peut-on savoir pourquoi Malefoy !

Harry l'air exaspéré par son comportement, bu à son tour son chocolat chaud.

**Drago : **Parce que Pansy s'est amusée à mettre une potion qui est destinée à faire dire à la personne qui l'a bu, tout ce qui lui passe par la tête sans qu'elle puisse se retenir. Si tu préfères, la personne ne peut tenir sa langue.

**Lara :** La peste ! Si je l'attrape !

Elle chercha Pansy des yeux.

**Harry : **Dégage Malefoy ! Tu n'es pas le bienvenu à cette table !

**Drago : **C'était pour vous prévenir. Tu sais très bien que tout ce qui sort de la boutique des frères Weasley...

**Harry (se levant) :** Par ce que « Monsieur » critique en plus la boutique des jumeaux !

**Lara : **Harry ! Tu abuses !

Il ne l'écouta pas. Elle repensa alors aux bols qu'ils avaient échangé.

**Lara :** Harry, c'est toi qui l'a bu !

**Harry :** Pfff... je ne l'ai pas bu ! Je m'en serais aperçu !

Les filles de Serpentards pouffèrent de rire.

**Drago :** Le meilleur moyen pour que ça passe c'est de lui plonger la tête dans une bassine d'eau froide. **(avec un sourire) **Mais si tu préfères rester dans cet état...

**Lara : **Drago !

**Harry : **Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils Malefoy ! C'est pas parce que tu sors avec ma soeur que je vais être sympas avec toi !

**Lara (desespérée):** Harry ! Hermione aide moi !

**Drago : **Ta soeur ? Mais qu'es-ce que tu racontes Potter ?

**Harry : **Ah ! Ça fait un choc de savoir qu'en fait tu sors avec ma soeur ! Tu ne le savez pas ? Et bien maintenant si !

Hermione se leva en rapidité pour rejoindre Lara et l'aider. Quant à Ron et Ginny, ils étaient trop surpris par ce que venait de dire Harry pour faire le moindre geste. Par ailleurs, ce n'étaient pas les seuls. Toute la salle s'était tue pour voir ce qui se passait entre Harry et Drago. Harry continua à le charrier.

**Harry :** Alors ? On ne sait plus quoi dire ? J'ai donc réussit à clouer le bec de notre cher Malefoy ! Et ce n'est pas la seule surprise, face de fouine ! Figure-toi que ma soeur est...

Lara lui avait mis la main devant sa bouche.

**Lara :** ...pressée de lui mettre la tête dans une bassine d'eau froide avant qu'il raconte encore d'autres bêtises ! Je suis désolée Drago.

Elle tira son frère hors de la grande salle. Elle l'emmena dans les toilettes des filles. Mimi apparut. Lara ouvrit un robinet d'eau froide et attendit que le lavabo se remplisse.

**Lara :** Mais qu'es-ce qui t'a pris ! Un peu plus et tu révélais même l'existence de mes pouvoirs devant tout le monde ! Tout ça pour lui clouer le bec ! Maintenant, tout le monde sait que nous sommes frère et soeur !

**Harry :** Je suis désolé Lara. C'est sortit tout seul !

Elle ferma le robinet.

**Lara :** Tu vas plonger ta tête dans ce lavabo et y rester 10 secondes avant de remonter à la surface !

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il attendit 10 secondes et enleva sa tête l'eau.

**Harry :** Elle est gelée !

**Lara : **Heureusement sinon ça ne marcherait pas. Tu recommences cinq fois !

Trois coups auraient suffit mais Lara voulu en rajouter pour être sûr que c'était bien passé et puis aussi un peu par vengeance.

**Mimi :** Vous êtes de la même famille ?

**Lara :** Oui, Mimi. Mais ça devait rester un secret... Malheureusement, un mec ça peut-être très con ! Il a fallut qu'il aille le dire devant tout le monde rien que pour pouvoir rivaliser Drago ! Il ne pouvait pas prendre un autre sujet ! Non mais je te jure !

**Harry :** C'était quand même à cause de la potion !

**Lara (sévèrement):** Il t'en manque deux !

On pouvait voir qu'elle était énervée. Mimi eut un sourire et s'en alla, les laissant tranquille. Harry venait de finir. Il vida le lavabo.

**Harry :** Ça m'apprendra à réfléchir à deux fois avant de l'ouvrir ! Saleté de Serpentard ! Si je chope cette peste !

**Lara :** Je préfères m'en occuper si ça ne te dérange pas. Je lui réserve une petite surprise...

**Harry :** Si tu insistes... Mais je tiens à être là pour voir ça !

**Lara (menaçante):** A sa place, je vérifierais chaque affaire que j'utilise, sinon, elle risquerait d'avoir des surprises !

**Harry :** C'est dans ces moment-là que tu as tendance à faire peur !

Lara eut un sourire et ils regagnèrent leur salle commune.

Les vacances se passèrent mouvementées. Tout le monde venait voir Harry pour lui demander si ce qu'il avait dit à Drago était vrai. La plupart du temps, Harry essaya d'éviter le sujet mais il finit toujours par dire oui. En deux jours, tout le monde était au courant, en passant par les professeurs. Même les elfes de maison l'apprirent ! C'est pour dire ! Quant à Lara, des élèves lui demandèrent même pourquoi elle ne reprendrait pas son vrai nom ! Harry et Lara se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, cinq jours après ce qui s était passé dans la grand salle.

**Harry (pour se défendre) :** Professeur, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est cette peste de Serpentard qui m'a mis une potion dans mon bol !

**Dumbledore : **Je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé Harry et je ne t'en veux pas. Cependant, il vous faudra faire plus attention... Révéler que Lara est ta soeur, est une chose... Mais si jamais tu parles de ses pouvoirs, de ta mère ou encore des elfes... Cela pourrait être très dangereux !

**Harry :** Je sais, Professeur...

**Dumbledore :** Quant à toi, Lara. J'ai entendu des élèves qui se demandaient pourquoi tu ne reprendrais pas ton vrai nom. J'y ai bien réfléchit, pesant le pour et le contre. Le fait que tu portes le même nom qu'Harry pourrait attirer Voldemort vers toi. C'est pour cela qu'au départ, je n'étais pas trop pour... Mais cependant... Les élèves qui vont rentrer de vacances à Poudlard vont sans doute l'apprendre prochainement si ce n'est déjà fait... Les parents le sauront aussi... Et la presse ne tardera pas à s'en mêler... Donc de toute façon, Voldemort l'apprendra tôt ou tard, même si tu ne portes pas le même nom que ton frère. C'est pourquoi, je préfères te laisser choisir toi même.

Lara réfléchit quelques instants. Le fait de retrouver sa véritable identité, lui rendrait en même temps son passé. Elle serait alors reconnue par sa vraie famille. Pour elle, la réponse était claire. Elle souhaitait retrouver ses vraies racines.

**Lara (déterminée) :** Je veux retrouver mon vrai nom.

**Dumbledore :** Pour cela, il va falloir que tu signes des formulaires... Je les ai déjà récupéré... Les voici.

Dumbledore mit divers parchemins devant Lara. Elle commença à les remplir. Elle arriva enfin au dernier. Elle le compléta.

**Dumbledore :** Pour le dernier, il faut que tu le signes avec ton propre sang.

Elle prit une aiguille et l'appuya sur son doigt jusqu'à ce que du sang apparaisse. Elle fit tomber une goutte à l'endroit de la signature. Son nom apparut, écrit avec son sang.

_Nom : Potter_

_Prénom : Lara_

_Date de naissance : 31 juillet_

_Lieu de naissance : Londres, Hôpital St Mangouste_

_Origine : Sorcière_

_Nom de la mère : Lily Potter Evans_

_Origine : Sorcière_

_Nom du père : James Potter_

_Origine : Sorcier_

_Frères et soeurs :_

_- Harry Potter (jumeau de Lara)_

_Signature :_

_Lara Potter_

Elle redonna ensuite les parchemins à Dumbledore.

**Dumbledore : **A partir de maintenant, tu ne t'appelles plus « Lara Warren » mais « Lara Potter ». Tout a était mis à jour à partir dès l'instant où tu as signé. Tu n'as plus besoin de te servir de ton ancien nom...

Lara se retourna vers Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Dumbledore :** Vous pouvez maintenant vous en aller. Nous avons fini.

Lara et Harry sortirent du bureau. Au moment où ils traversèrent le couloir, ils virent Hermione courir vers eux, la gazette du sorcier à la main.

**Hermione :** Je vous cherchais partout !

**Harry :** On était chez Dumbledore.

**Hermione :** Les Banshees sont à Pré-au-Lard ! Les sorties sont annulées, on doit rester dans le château ! Il y a encore eut des victimes ! Deux sorciers ont été tué et trois sorcières ont disparu !

**Harry :** Mais pourquoi viendraient-elles en Angleterre ? On est quand même pas le seul pays à avoir des sorciers !

**Lara :** Sauf si l'élu se trouve sur ce territoire...

**Hermione et Harry :** Quoi ?

**Lara : **Imaginez que Voldemort ait rallié les Banshees à sa cause ! Quel meilleur moyen d'éliminer son ennemi que de lui voler son âme ! C'est un peu lâche mais ingénieux !

Ils se promenèrent dans les couloirs.

**Hermione :** Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, Lara... A moins que ce soit pour toi qu'elles viennent...

**Lara (étonnée) :** Mais c'est impossible ! Ça fait à peine cinq jours qu'Harry a dévoilé qu'on est frère et soeur ! La nouvelle ne peut pas circuler aussi vite !

**Hermione :** Sauf si un mangemort l'a appris par un de ses enfants qui est à Poudlard ! Il faut que tu te dises que la plupart des parents des Serpentards sont mangemorts. Il suffit d'un courrier, Lara !

**Harry :** En tout cas, Dumbledore avait raison. Nous avons intérêt à être prudent à partir de maintenant si nous ne voulons pas qu'un accident arrive...


	11. Agression près du lac

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le chapitre 11 !!! Je suis désolée pour le retard mais je suis partie en vacances et je n'avais donc pas les textes avec moi pour vous les publier... Mais je promet de me ratrapper en vous publiant à la suite une bonne partie !

Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

**Onzième Chapitre :**

Agression près du lac

La deuxième semaine des vacances venait d'arriver. Noël approchait rapidement. Chacun avait acheté des cadeaux pour ses amis. Malheureusement, les Banshees n'en firent pas de leur côté. Des parents d'élèves avaient même étaient attaqués. Certains étaient sain et sauf mais d'autres n'avaient pas eu la même chance. La mère de Dean Thomas, par exemple, avait disparut quand aux jumelles Parvarti, elles perdirent leur père. Lavande Brown perdit aussi sa tante. Les morts et les disparues se multiplièrent. Le ministère était débordé et les Aurors ne savaient plus où donnaient de la tête. L'angoisse de retrouver une personne de sa famille, mort ou disparue, grandissait dans le coeur des élèves. Une tension s'installa au fur et à mesure que les jours passèrent.

Lara apprit à se servir de son pouvoir. Elle ne le contrôlait pas encore totalement. Elle arrivait seulement à lire les pensées spontanées de ceux qui l'entouraient. Quand à son pouvoir de prédire les évènements futurs, elle n'était encore qu'au premier stade. Elle avait seulement des flashs quand elle se concentrait vraiment.

Aujourd hui, il neigeait beaucoup et l'on avait du mal à y voir clair. Lara venait de voir Drago pour s'expliquer. Ils étaient assis sur un banc à l'intérieur. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas du tout pris mal qu'elle lui ait caché la vérité. Il comprit tout à fait. Lara lui avait demandé s il voulait continuer leur relation :

**Drago :** Je ne vois pas pourquoi on arrêterait... A moins que tu le veuilles...

**Lara :** Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Mais ça ne te dérange pas de sortir avec la soeur d'Harry Potter ?

**Drago :** Tu rigoles ! Tout les mecs donneraient cher pour être à ma place !

**Lara :** Drago !

**Drago : **Mais tu vois bien que je plaisante ! Tu crois franchement que je suis comme ça ?

**Lara :** Euh... Avec les autres, c'est possible...

**Drago :** Mais avec toi ?

Lara réfléchit. Il est vrai que Drago s'était toujours montré attentionné et patient avec Lara. Jamais il ne s'était moqué d'elle.

**Lara :** Non.

**Drago (la prenant dans ses bras):** Alors le problème est réglé !

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle devait aider Harry dans ses devoirs.

**Lara :** Drago, je suis désolée mais il faut que j aille aider mon frère... Il a quelques petits problèmes dans certains cours.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

**Drago (rigolant) :** Alors Potter a besoin de sa soeur pour faire ses devoirs maintenant ?

**Lara :** Comme moi, j'ai besoin de lui dans d'autres domaines... Allez, je te laisse.

Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers la tour Griffondor. Là-bas, elle retrouva Harry penché sur un devoir de potion. Il était le seul dans la salle. Il avait l'air énervé.

**Lara :** Salut ! Tu veux que je t aide ?

**Harry (énervé):** Non merci ! Tu peux retourner voir Drago !

**Lara :** Hé ! Mais qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as l'air... énervé !

**Harry :** Lâche-moi ! Tu voix pas ce que tu es en train de faire !

**Lara :** Mais de quoi tu parles ?

**Harry :** Je te signale que le père de Drago est un mangemort ! Si ça ce trouve, tu lui donnes des informations sur nous sans même t'en rendre compte !

Lara parut vexée. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui mit une baffe dans la figure. Harry en eut la marque sur son visage.

**Lara (avec colère):** Je ne te trahirais jamais ! Tu ne dis que des bêtises ! Et puis Drago n'est pas du tout comme ça !

Harry était encore plus énervé. Il se leva.

**Harry :** Qu'es-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tu as une preuve au moins !

**Lara :** Il m'aime !

**Harry :** Ce n'est qu'un mensonge qu'il veut te faire croire ! Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il se sert de toi pour m'atteindre !

**Lara (les larmes aux yeux):** Il ne faut pas croire que tu es le centre du monde, Harry !

**Harry :** Mais regarde enfin les choses en face Lara ! C'est pourtant évidant !

**Lara (en pleurt):** Je te détestes !

Lara ne voulait plus en entendre d'avantage. Elle sortit de la salle en colère avec des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle longea le couloir et se dirigea vers le lac. Elle s'arrêta sous un arbre près de celui-ci. Elle pleura. Elle finit par prendre de la neige. Elle se leva, s'approcha du lac et jeta la boule qu'elle venait de faire par colère. Elle entendit alors un cri strident. Elle se mit les mains sur les oreilles. Elle crut que sa tête allait exploser. Elle ne voyait rien à cause de la neige. Elle entendit un nouveau cri encore plus perçant. Elle finit par tomber dans les pommes quand elle entendit :

**Une voix :**_Ejectio subite._

Elle se retrouva à l'infirmerie, dans un lit avec le professeur Combs pas loin d elle. Elle se releva aussitôt.

**Professeur Combs:** Hé, doucement... Ce que vous venez de vivre sort du commun. Surtout pour une personne de votre âge.

**Lara :** Mais que s'est-il passé professeur ?

**Professeur Combs :** J'ai entendu un cri en provenance du lac. J'ai alors accourut. Quand le deuxième cri retentit, vous êtes tombé dans les pommes. La Banshee commençait à s'approcher de vous quand je l'ai expulsé. Vous aviez eu de la chance que je sois dans les parages !

**Lara :** Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas été assommé vous aussi ?

**Professeur Combs :** C'est grâce aux boules de cires.

Il sortit deux boules de ses oreilles.

**Professeur Combs :** Elles prennent la couleur de la peau une fois placé. On n'a pas l'impression que vous en portez. De plus, vous entendez très bien. Elles empêchent seulement les cris de Banshees de passaient correctement. A la place, on entend un cri normal.

**Lara (avec un sourire):** Pratique...

**Professeur Combs :** Mais que faisiez-vous dehors par ce temps ?

**Lara :** Je me suis disputée avec mon frère assez violemment...

**Professeur Combs :** Et bien il avait l'air d'avoir oublié votre dispute. Il était le premier à vous rendre visite. Il était vraiment inquiet. Je lui ais dit que vous étiez seine et sauve.

**Lara :** Vous croyez que je peux m'en aller alors ? Je n'aime pas trop traîner dans une infirmerie...

**Professeur Combs :** Je pense que oui. Vous ne risquez plus rien maintenant.

Elle sortit du lit quand une pensée pas très agréable lui vint.

**Lara :** Je ne vais quand même pas me transformer en Banshee ?

**Professeur Combs :** Non je ne pense pas... mais pour tout vous dire, on n'a jamais vraiment su comment une Banshee transformait une sorcière. Il y a peut-être un risque mais il est minime... Nous verrons bien à la pleine lune... C'est à ce moment-là que les sorcières se transforment définitivement en Banshee.

**Lara :** Avec ça, c'est fou comme je suis rassurée !

**Professeur Combs :** Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a aucune raison que ça vous arrive.

A ce moment-là, Drago débarqua en courant.

**Drago :** Je viens d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé !

Il la prit dans ses bras.

**Lara :** Ne t'inquiètes pas. D'après le professeur... c'est fini.

**Professeur Combs (avec un sourire) :** Bon et bien je vais vous laisser. Vous avez l'air en de très bonnes mains...

Le professeur se dirigea vers la sortie quand il se retourna.

**Professeur Combs :** Bien sûr, nous avons prévenu le directeur de votre accident. Il en ce moment à Londres. Il passe une commande pour avoir des boules de cires pour chaque élèves et professeurs. Il reviendra bientôt.

Le professeur Combs sortit alors de la pièce.

**Drago :** Tu m'as vraiment fait peur ! Mais pourquoi étais-tu dehors ? Je croyais que tu devez aider ton frère ?

**Lara :** Disons, qu'il a été plus que désagréable... On s'est disputé et j'ai été me changer les idées dehors.

**Drago :** Et sur quoi ?

Lara réfléchit. Lui dire la vérité pourrait créer encore plus de tension entre Harry et Drago. Elle préféra lui mentir.

**Lara :** C'est à cause du devoir de Rogue. On n'était pas d'accord. Vu qu'on est aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, on a finit par se prendre la tête. Mais ce n'est pas grave...

Lara entendit alors une des pensées de Drago.

_« Bizarre... je ne les vois pas du tout se disputer pour un devoir... Ils s'entendent bien d'habitude... »_

Lara se pinça alors les lèvres avec ses dents.

**Drago :** Si tu le dis...

Lara ne préféra rien dire. Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie main dans la main.

**Lara :** Ce qui m'inquiètes, c'est que cette histoire va faire tout le tour de l'école...

**Drago :** Votre dispute ?

**Lara :** Non, mon agression... La tension est déjà élevée depuis quelques temps alors si en plus on sait que les Banshees peuvent rentrer dans l'école... Et puis, la rivalité Serpentard-Griffondor, n'arrête pas d'augmenter ! Tout ça risque de finir très mal !

**Drago :** Je sais mais que veux-tu y faire ? Ça fait des siècles que Griffondors et Serpentard ne s'entendent pas !

**Lara :** Je sais bien mais il faut que ça change !

**Drago :** Et comment comptes-tu faire ça Lara ?

**Lara :** Je ne sais pas encore mais je trouverais !


	12. Une idée, du travail, une récompense

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le chapitre 12 comme promis !

Bonne lecture !

**Douzième Chapitre :**

**Une idée, du travail, une récompense**

Lara réfléchit toute la nuit dans son lit à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour réunir les quatre maisons. Elle en oublia même que le matin qui suivrait cette nuit était Noël. Elle était déterminée à réconcilier tout le monde. Mais comment faire ? Elle eut pleins d'idées mais toutes furent aussi invraisemblables que les autres. Elle pensa même à ensorceler tout le monde. Cette idée la fit plus rire qu'autre chose. Un éclair de génie lui passa alors par la tête.

**Lara : **Mais pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt !

Elle trouva enfin quelque chose de possible, à condition que Dumbledore donne son accord. Elle décida alors d'aller le voir dès le lendemain. Elle finit par s'endormir.

**Ginny : **Lara réveille toi ! Tout le monde est déjà en bas ! C'est Noël !

Ginny était en train de la remuer dans tous les sens pour la réveiller. Lara sortit alors de son lit et s'habilla en rapidité. Elle finit par suivre Ginny vers la salle commune. Elle retrouva tout le monde. Harry s'approcha d'elle.

**Harry :** Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

**Lara :** Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est déjà oublié !

Elle le serra dans ses bras et Harry faillit faire tomber le cadeau de Lara. Tout les Griffondors applaudirent. Ils n'aimaient pas voir les leur se déchirer entre eux.

**Harry :** Tiens, c'est ton cadeau !

Lara sourit. Elle alla chercher le cadeau d'Harry et lui donna. Il était plutôt rectangulaire et dur. Harry l'ouvrit et découvra une belle boîte en bois. Il regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait un assortiment pour le quidditch et une petite enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une photo de ses parents avec Lara et Harry, bébés, dans leurs bras.

**Harry (étonné) :** Mais où as-tu trouvé cette photo ?

**Lara (avec un sourire) :** Après que ma grand-mère soit décédée et qu'on apprit que nous étions frère et sœur, j'ai trouvé sur mon lit, une petite mâle. Je soupçonne maman de me l'avoir remise. Dedans se trouvait mes affaires quand j'étais petite, ainsi que quelques photos. J'ai pensé que celle-ci te ferait plaisir. Je te montrerais tout plus tard…

Lara ouvrit son cadeau. Elle découvrit un bracelet en or avec deux petits ronds accrochés ensemble. Dessus se trouvait la photo de chacun de ses parents. Lara eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant son magnifique cadeau. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras pour une deuxième fois.

**Lara :** Merci Harry !

**Harry :** Met-le, et tu verras…

Elle l'accrocha à son poignet. Celui-ci se colla automatiquement à sa peau. Les deux petites photos étaient visible quand elle tournait sa main. Elles étaient comme collées à son poignet.

**Hermione :** Hé Lara ! Tu as reçu un autre cadeau. Il a l'air un peu petit…

Lara s'approcha d'elle, prit le petit paquet et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit un petit écrin. Elle regarda à l'intérieur et vit une magnifique bague en or accompagnée d'une pierre qui paraissait bleue ciel. Un message se trouvait avec la bague. Elle le lut :

_« Joyeux Noël princesse ! Cette bague est assez spéciale. A chaque fois que tu la porteras, elle peut changer de couleur. Voici les références :_

_Bleu ciel topaze : Tout va bien._

_Vert émeraude : Quelqu'un qui t'est cher est en danger._

_Rouge vif rubis : Tu cours un grand danger._

_Blanc diamant : Tu as oublié quelque chose._

_J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Je t'embrasse._

_Drago. »_

**Hermione :** Regardez ce que Lara a eu comme cadeau ! Si ça ne s'appelle pas de l'amour ça !

Lara sourit. Harry s'approcha pour mieux voir.

**Harry :** Me dit pas qu'il t'a offert un bijoux !

**Hermione : **Et pourquoi pas ? Ron m'a bien offert un magnifique collier avec un pendentif où il est écrit « Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ». Je ne vois pas où est le mal !

**Ron (rigolant) :** Et tu peux parler Harry !

**Lara :** Pourquoi ?

**Harry :** Euh… pour rien.

Lara eut un sourire et mit la bague. Elle ne fit pas attention à la couleur. Elle pensa plutôt au cadeau qu'elle avait offert à Drago. Il devait sûrement l'ouvrir en ce moment même. Elle lui avait choisi un magnifique bracelet d'homme. A l'intérieur, il était écrit : « De tout mon cœur, Lara. ». Apparemment, Drago avait eu le même genre d'idée qu'elle, puisque son bracelet changeait aussi de couleur. S'il était gris, tout allait bien mais s'il virait sur le noir, cela voulait dire qu'un danger approchait.

Tout le monde finissait d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Lara choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser. Elle décida que le moment était venu d'aller voir Dumbledore. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle arriva devant la statue en forme de Phœnix qui gardait l'entrée.

**Lara :** Petite luciole.

La statue bougea et Lara monta l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle se trouva devant une grande porte. Elle toqua. Dumbledore lui répondit et elle entra.

**Lara :** Professeur. Il faut que je vous demande quelque chose de très important !

**Dumbledore :** Et bien assis-toi. Je t'écoute.

**Lara :** J'ai décidé de réconcilier toutes les maisons. Je sais que ce n'est pas une mince affaire mais je voudrais que vous me donniez une chance. Je souhaite faire une surprise à tous les élèves ainsi qu'aux professeurs juste le temps d'une soirée. Afin que tout le monde puisse s'amuser ensemble en oubliant ses différents.

**Dumbledore :** C'est une bonne idée mais comment comptes-tu faire ?

**Lara :** Je souhaiterais organiser un bal le jour du premier de l'an.

**Dumbledore :** Mais même si je te donnais la possibilité de le faire, il ne te resterait que six jours. C'est très peu de temps…

**Lara :** Je suis prête à relever le défi. Je vous demande qu'une seule chose. C'est que les elfes de maison m'aident. Grâce à eux, cela pourrait aller plus vite.

**Dumbledore :** Et bien, tu m'as l'air déterminé… Tout comme l'était ton père et ta mère à ton âge… J'aurais du mal à refuser. Surtout si c'est pour une bonne cause. Je te donne mon autorisation.

**Lara :** Par contre, il faut que personne ne soit au courant. Même les professeurs !

**Dumbledore :** Tu peux me faire confiance. Je vais t'écrire une autorisation auprès des elfes de maison pour qu'ils acceptent de t'aider. Mais de toute façon, ils seront heureux de le faire.

**Lara :** Par contre, je vous demanderais une participation sans vouloir abuser de votre temps…

**Dumbledore :** De quel genre, Lara ?

**Lara :** Faire passer le message que tout le monde doit avoir une robe de soirée ou un costume. Par contre, pour leur expliquer ceci…

**Dumbledore :** Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je m'en charge…

Il finit d'écrire sa lettre pour les elfes de maison.

**Dumbledore :** Je vais te laisser maintenant. Tu dois sûrement avoir beaucoup de travail. Pour savoir où se trouve les cuisines. Tu devrais demander à Miss Granger. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait où elles se trouvent…

Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil. Il lui remit la lettre. Lara s'en alla de son bureau pour rejoindre la salle commune. Arrivée là-bas, elle vit tout le monde montrait leurs cadeaux et rigolait entre eux. Elle intercepta Hermione.

**Lara :** Il faudrait que je vois Dobby. Tu sais où est la salle des cuisines ?

**Hermione :** Bien sûr ! Tu veux que je te montre tout de suite ?

Lara acquiesça et Hermione l'emmena hors de leur salle commune. Elles détendirent plusieurs escaliers qui n'arrêtaient de bouger. Elles eurent du mal à atteindre le bon étage.

**Hermione :** Ah ces escaliers ! Ils en font toujours qu'à leur tête !

Elle longèrent un long couloir et tournèrent dans un coin.

**Hermione :** C'est ici que ce trouve l'entrée.

Elle fit pivoter un tableau qui donna accès aux cuisines.

**Hermione :** Bon je vais rejoindre les autres avant d'essayer de convaincre ces pauvres elfes de maison d'être libre…

Hermione laissa seule Lara. Cette dernière entra. Une elfe de maison s'approcha d'elle.

**Kitty :** Bonjours ! Vous désirez des bonbons, des gâteaux ou vous préférez autre chose ?

**Lara : **Je voudrez voir Dobby s'il vous plait.

**Kitty :** Je vais vous le chercher. Dobby !!! On te demande !!!

Dobby s'approcha alors vers son semblable. Il s'était apparemment fait un vêtement avec divers chaussettes.

**Dobby :** Merci Kitty.

Il se retourna vers Lara.

**Dobby :** Lara ! C'est un grand plaisir de te revoir !

**Lara :** J'aurais un service à te demander. Dumbledore est au courant. Voici son message.

Il le lut puis cria aux autres :

**Dobby :** Tout le monde, par ici ! Dumbledore a besoin de vous !

Tout le monde arrêta ce qu'il faisait. Il s'approchèrent de Dobby pour l'écouter.

**Dobby :** Dumbledore vient de nous envoyer un message qui dit que nous devons impérativement aider Miss Potter pour la préparation d'un bal qui aura lieu le jour de l'an !

Lara commença par diviser les elfes de maisons en différents groupes. Elle donna alors à chacun d'eux, des taches à faire. Certains étaient chargés de la décoration, d'autres de la nourriture. Elle donna une liste de musiques à un autre groupe qui devait se charger de les récupérer ainsi qu'un lecteur et des enceintes. Elle demanda enfin aux derniers de trouver un DJ. Chacun s'activait pour que la fête soit prête à temps. Elle demanda même à Dobby d'aller chercher un couturier pour sa robe.

Tout se passa comme prévu. La nourriture ainsi que les décorations arrivèrent à temps. Il n'y eut de problème pour la musique et le DJ non plus. Seul le couturier faisait des siennes. Lara était sur tension toute la semaine, se demandant si elle allait y arriver. Elle n'arrivait même plus à voir Drago. Elle en eut tellement assez du couturier qu'elle le renvoya.

A la fin de la semaine, tout était prêt sauf une chose. Lara n'avait toujours pas de robe. Elle commença à paniquer quand une chouette apparut dans les cuisines le dernier jour de préparation. C'était Hedwige. Elle déposa un paquet dans les mains de Lara et s'en alla. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une magnifique robe rouge satinée. Sur le bustier était cousues des fleurs rouge foncés. Un message accompagné la robe :

_« J'ai pensé que tu serais magnifique dans cette robe le jour du bal. Je te dis bravo pour ce que tu fais en ce moment même. Je suis très fière de toi, ma chérie._

_Une personne qui te porte très fort dans son cœur.»_

Lara sourit et remit le message dans le paquet et le referma. Elle vérifia que tout était bien en ordre. Rien ne manquait. Il ne restait plus qu'à installer le tout le lendemain dans la grande salle pendant que les autres élèves seraient occupés. Elle quitta alors les elfes de maison en les remerciant et prit son paquet. Elle remonta vers la tour Griffondor. C'était le soir. Elle estima qu'il était temps d'aller manger. Elle croisa alors Drago dans les couloirs. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avez vu datait d'avant Noël.

**Drago :** Tu étais où ? J'ai passé ces derniers jours à te chercher. J'ai même fini par m'inquiéter !

**Lara :** Je suis désolée mais je devais aider le professeur Dumbledore a établir certaines choses, dit-elle.

Ce qui n'était qu'à moitié vrai puisque ce n'était pas elle qui aidait le directeur mais ce dernier qui l'aider, elle.

**Drago (avec un sourire) :** Alors, comment trouves-tu ton cadeau ?

**Lara :** Je le trouve magnifique !

Elle lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa.

**Drago :** J'adore aussi celui que tu m'as fait. On a eu la même idée... Tu as remarqué ?

Elle acquiesça. Il continua.

**Drago :** Le mien est sur le gris. D'après ce que tu avais écrit, cela veut dire que tout va bien. Et toi ?

Lara n'avait pas vraiment fait attention avant.

**Lara :** Rouge vif rubis. Je ne sais plus ce que ça veut dire…

**Drago (inquiet) :** Ça signifie que tu cours un grand danger.

**Lara :** Il doit sûrement y avoir une erreur…

Drago lui fit « non » de la tête.

**Drago :** C'est impossible… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là et je te protègerais.

Ses paroles ne la rassura pas pour autant mais un peu de soutien lui faisait plaisir.

Il était l'heure de manger. Elle lui dit qu'ils devraient peut-être y aller. Mais il insista pour qu'elle le suive. Lara finit par hésiter.

**Lara :** Bon d'accord mais pas longtemps…

Il l'emmena vers la salle sur commande.

**Drago :** J'ai une surprise pour toi…

Il arrivèrent devant. Drago ferma les yeux. La porte apparut. Ils mit alors un bandeau sur ceux de Lara pour qu'elle ne puisse rien voir. Il ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer. Une odeur de fleurs régnait dans la pièce. Lara la reconnut mais ne sut dire de quelle fleur il s'agissait. Il l'a fit asseoir sur une chaise. Il enleva le bandeau délicatement. Elle se retrouvait dans la même pièce que la première fois sauf qu'il y avait une porte en plus qui devait donner sur une autre pièce. Mais ce n'était pas le seul changement. Lara était assise devant une table en verre avec deux bougies et un repas tout prêt pour deux. Drago s'assit. Il sortit sa baguette magique et la dirigea au dessus de la cheminée.

**Drago :**_ Lectio._

De la musique douce se mit à sortir d'une chaîne.

**Lara :** Alors là, je ne sais quoi dire !

**Drago :** Alors ne dis rien.

Ils commencèrent à manger. Un bon moment passa avant que l'un des deux ne parle.

**Drago :** Tu as entendu parlé d'une personne très importante qui doit venir demain ? Dumbledore veut qu'on s'habille bien pour l'arrivée de cette personne. Les robes de soirées et costumes sont obligatoires. Il aurait pu nous prévenir avant… C'était un peu juste pour obtenir le costume.

**Lara :** Il l'a peut-être su le jour même où il vous a passé le message…

**Drago :** Peut-être… En tout cas, je t'attendrais dans le couloir qui mène à la grande salle. Si tu es d'accord…

Lara n'avait pas pensé à ça. Comment allait-elle expliquer aux autres ce qui se passe… Une idée lui vient alors à la tête. Elle n'avait qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle entrerait dans la grande salle avec Drago et une fois que tout le monde serait arrivé, elle montera sur l'estrade et leur expliquerait tout. Ça avait l'air simple comme ça mais encore fallait-il le faire…

**Lara :** Bien sûr !

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Drago se leva et prit la main de Lara pour la lever à son tour. Il ressortit sa baguette et en deux, trois mouvements, il n'y avait plus que les bougies sur la table.

**Lara (souriant) :** Décidément, tu avais tout prévu !

**Drago :** Presque tout… Normalement, on devait se voir plus tôt mais tu as été très prise ces derniers temps…

**Lara :** Je suis désolée…

Drago lui mit son doigt sur sa bouche.

**Drago :** Chut… Ce n'est pas grave… L'important, c'est que tu sois là maintenant…

Il l'a prit dans ses bras. Lara se sentait tellement bien avec lui. Il commença à l'embrasser. Lara recula en même temps jusqu'à toucher le dos du canapé. Drago mit ses mains sur les épaules de Lara. Il fit glisser la cape noire de la miss jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe par terre. Lara continua à l'embrasser, passant ses mains dans son coup. Elle les fit descendre jusqu'à arriver au bouton de la cape de Drago. Elle le détacha et enleva délicatement sa cape. Il lui retira son écharpe aux couleurs de Griffondor. Elle fit de même avec celle de Drago. Elle lui sourit et le poussa en arrière jusqu'à se qu'il se trouve plaqué contre le mur. Elle lui enleva son pull puis sa cravate et sa chemise. Il se retrouva torse nu. On pouvait voir certains muscles ressortir.

**Lara : **Tu as fais de la musculations ?

**Drago :** Disons que les entraînements de Quidditch sont intenses depuis le début de l'année. Sans ça, je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi à attraper le vif d'or sous le nez de ton frère ! dit-il en rigolant.

Il la regarda tendrement dans les yeux et déposa ses mains sous ses vêtements. Lara eut des frissons. Il lui enleva tout doucement son pull. Il commença ensuite à défaire sa cravate. Il déposa cette dernière par terre. Il caressa le visage de Lara.

**Drago :** Tu es magnifique…

Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise vers le bas pour finir par le bouton du haut. L'ouverture de sa chemise laissa apparaître un soutien-gorges bleu nuit avec une petite rose noire dessinée sur chaque côté. Mais Lara avait quelque chose d'autre. Il donnait l'impression d'être gravé dans la peau, entre les deux seins.

**Drago (intéressé) :** Tu as un tatouage ? C'est sexy à cet endroit…

Lara ne comprit ce que voulait dire Drago. Elle regarda à son tour et fit surprise de voir quelque chose au milieu de sa poitrine. Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention. Dessus, il y avait des inscriptions d'une couleur virant sur le jaune : « _Meta in pernox luna, formae terae ad summum »._

**Drago :** Je sais que c'est une croix de vie mais… les inscriptions qui sont dessus… je ne saurais les traduire. Tu as une idée de ce que ça veut dire ?

**Lara :** Je ne savais même pas que j'avais un tatouage ! Alors comment veux-tu que je sache traduire ça ! Il ne doit pas dater de longtemps car je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant…

**Drago :** Comment ça ?

**Lara :** Je ne me suis jamais fait tatouer ! C'est la première fois que je vois ça !

**Drago :** Et moi, je ne peux pas te dire d'où ça vient ! C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi et à vrai dire, ça ne me déplait pas…

**Lara :** Drago ! Si ça se trouve, il a un rapport avec la couleur de la bague !

**Drago :** Non, je ne pense pas... Si ça se trouve, c'est juste une farce qu'on t'a fait. Tu aurais avalé un cachet de chez les jumeaux Weasley et puis…

**Lara :** Tu vas pas me dire que cette idée vient de toi non plus !

**Drago :** Même si j'en aurais eu envi, comment j'aurais pu ! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis cinq jours au moins !

**Lara :** Désolée mais j'ai été stressé toute la semaine et pour une fois que j'arrive à décompresser, il m'arrive encore quelque chose…

**Drago :** Vu dans l'état où tu es, je crois qu'on va en rester là. Tu es fatiguée et demain, il faut que tu sois en pleine forme. Il vaut mieux que tu ailles te coucher.

**Lara :** Tu as raison…

Ils se rhabillèrent et Drago raccompagna Lara à sa salle commune. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et alla se coucher.


	13. Montée de fièvre

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai un peu changé la présentation… Je trouve ça mieux… en espérant que ça ne vous dérangera, Bonne lecture !

**Treizième Chapitre :**

**Montée de fièvre**

C'était le grand jour. Lara se réveilla un peu après les autres. Elle avait eu du mal à se lever. La nuit avait été plutôt rude. Lara a eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Elle passa la nuit à bouger dans tous les sens. Une poussée de fièvre l'empêcha de dormir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tomber malade. Elle finit par se lever pour se passer un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et alla directement rejoindre les elfes de maison dans les cuisines. Elle finit par leur donner les dernières directives avant de commencer :

- Tous les élèves, ainsi que les professeurs, seront occupés. Dumbledore m'en a assuré. Donc, une fois qu'ils auront fini, nous enlèverons les tables pour les mettre contre les murs. C'est là, que nous mettrons la nourriture. L'un de vous devra donc vérifier si à 14h si il n'y a personne. On pourra alors commencer à installer la décoration. En attendant, vous pouvez préparer le repas de ce midi.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie quand elle se retourna :

- Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour tout l'aide que vous m'avez apporté…

A ce moment, Lara eu un vertige. Elle failli tomber par terre mais plusieurs elfes la retint. Dobby s'approcha alors d'elle :

- Vous avez beaucoup travaillé cette semaine et sûrement peu dormi. Vous devriez peut-être vous reposer…

- Tu as peut-être raison… Je vais aller voir l'infirmière. Après tout, il faut que je sois en forme pour ce soir !

Elle quitta les cuisines pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Arrivée là-bas, elle s'approcha de Mrs Pomfresh :

- Je ne me sens pas très bien…

L'infirmière mit sa main sur le front de Lara.

- … je crois que c'est à cause de…

- Pas étonnant que tu te sentes mal ! Tu as de la fièvre ! Tu vas t'asseoir sur un lit. Je reviens.

Lara s'approcha du lit le plus proche quand l'infirmière revint.

- Tu vas te détendre, je vais prendre ta température…

Elle pausa sa baguette sur le front de Lara et dit :

- _Calor_

Elle la dirigea ensuite vers une tablette en bois. Des chiffres apparurent en noir : 42°C. L'infirmière n'en revenait pas.

- Mais comment fais-tu pour rester debout avec une fièvre aussi énorme ! Je vais te chercher quelques potions et ce soir, tu resteras gentiment ici. Je préviendrais le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Mais je ne peux pas ! Ce soir, il faut que je…

- Tu n'iras nul part !

Lara finit par céder… pour l'instant…

A 14h, Dobby apparut dans l'infirmerie. Il grimpa sur le lit où se trouvait Lara, allongée :

- Tout est prêt. Les portes seront fermées. Seuls les elfes de maison et vous-même pourront entrer.

- Il y a juste un seul petit problème…

- Lara Potter voudrez parler à Dobby ?

- Oui. J'ai de la fièvre et l'infirmière veut que je reste ici jusqu'à demain minimum…

- Et la fête ?

- J'ai réfléchi toute la matinée pour trouver un moyen de sortir de cette endroit sans être remarquée… Mrs Pomfresh a beau dire, je me sens très bien et je suis capable d'aller à la fête…

- Et comment Lara va faire ?

- Je vais créer une illusion. Mais il va falloir beaucoup de concentration car ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas servi de ce sortilège…

- Et ça marchera ? Je veux dire que Lara ne se fera repérer ?

- Pas tant que l'infirmière ne vient pas à la fête ou qu'elle essaie de réveiller la fausse Lara. En attendant ce soir, je ne peux pas sortir. Je te laisse alors les rennes. Je te fais confiance et sais que tu feras du bon boulot. Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire… Et surtout, que tout soit prêt avant 20h.

- Lara peut compter sur Dobby !

La journée passa très vite. L'infirmière finit par quitter l'infirmerie après 20h. Lara en profita de son absence pour créer son illusion. Elle mit deux bonnes minutes pour réussir son sort.

Quand elle était dans son ancienne école, elle se servait beaucoup de ce sort.

On pouvait voir une Lara endormit dans le lit d'en face. Elle paraissait tellement réelle…

Lara sortit de l'infirmerie en se servant de son pouvoir d'invisibilité. Ça serait dommage de rencontrer Mrs Pomfresh maintenant. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune en vitesse. Là-bas, tout le monde s'activait. Elle monta dans le dortoir des filles et vit chacune d'elle se dépêcher à s'habiller et se maquiller. Ginny et Hermione l'interceptèrent :

- Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'es toujours pas habillé ! Dumbledore a pourtant bien dit qu'on devait être devant la grande salle à 20h30 !!! Fit Hermione.

Elles l'entraînèrent dans leur chambre commune.

- Où est ta robe Lara ? Reprit Ginny.

- Dans ma valise…

Ginny se dépêcha de la récupérer et la donna à Lara. Elle l'entraîna alors vers les douches lui disant sans cesse de se dépêcher. Lara prit une douche rapidement et enfila sa robe. Hermione arriva alors avec le maquillage. Lara mit un rouge à lèvre assortit à sa robe rouge. Hermione la coiffa et lui mit quelques paillettes dans les cheveux.

- Dumbledore a dit de ne pas hésiter sur les paillettes pour les filles et cravate obligatoire pour les garçons ! Je me demande ce que ce monsieur vient faire ici exactement… et pourquoi on devrais bien s'habiller… C'est bizarre… Dit Ginny.

- A ta place, je ne chercherais pas à comprendre. Tu sais très bien que tout peut arriver à Poudlard… dit Lara.

- Moi, je pense savoir ce qui se trame… reprit Hermione.

- Et… intervint Ginny.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que ce soit le jour de l'an, qu'on doit bien s'habiller et que la grande salle est restée fermée… continua Hermione.

- Et si on descendait ? insista Lara.

Les filles étaient prêtes. Elles détendirent dans la salle commune sous les yeux ébahit des garçons.

- Vous êtes magnifique ! Ne put s'empêcher de sortir Harry.

Elles sourirent. Hermione prit le bras de Ron et Ginny, celui d'Harry. Ce dernier rougit quand il vit sa sœur sourire. Lara les laissa y aller ensemble.

- Je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

Elle s'assit cinq minutes, pensant à son mal de tête. Elle mit sa main sur son front et vit qu'elle était encore plus brûlante que ce matin.

Plus personne n'était dans la salle. Sa mère apparut :

- Courage, Lara…

Celle-ci se retourna. Elle vit sa mère. Elle se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

- … Tu as fait du bon travail, je suis fière de toi.

- Merci maman…

Lily lui sourit :

- Tu devrais peut-être y aller, tout le monde doit s'impatienté… surtout pour ce jeune homme… Je le trouve mignon et ça serait dommage de laisser ce poisson s'en aller à la fête avec une autre fille… dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Qu'il ose ne serrait-ce que d'y penser et il verra à quel point il est dangereux de blesser une jeune femme !

Sur ses paroles, elle quitta sa mère pour affronter tous les élèves de Poudlard. Elle descendit les escaliers quand elle croisa le professeur Dumbledore. Elle le suivit lorsqu'on l'intercepta :

- ça ne sert à rien… Ils ont bloqué les portes et personne ne peut s'approcher de trop près. Je me demande ce que mijote ce vieillard… dit Drago.

Lara fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Dumbledore devant la porte :

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Je sais que vous devez vous demander ce qui se passe.

Il regarda ensuite vers les professeurs :

- Vous aussi. Et bien sachez que l'idée ne vient pas de moi mais bien d'une de vos camarades. Je suppose qu'elle vous expliquera tout elle-même, alors je préfère vous ouvrir les portes et vous laisser entrer.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette et les portes s'ouvrirent. Une grande salle, décorée pour la fête, apparaissait devant les yeux de tout le monde.

La nourriture était installée sur les grandes tables qui ont été mise sur le côté. Le DJ commençait à s'occuper de la musique avec sa baguette. La musique sortait des enceintes misent vers la table du DJ.

Depuis quelques temps les sorciers servaient des accessoires moldus en les modifiant et les rendant magique à leur profit. Ainsi, la plupart n'avait pas besoin d'électricité pour fonctionner mais juste un coup de baguette magique. C'était la nouvelle mode.

Les élèves, ainsi que les professeurs, avancèrent sur la piste de danse, surpris. Un brouhaha régnait dans la salle. Lara l'interrompit en quittant Drago pour monter près du DJ. Elle commença à parler :

- Et bien tout d'abord, je dois vous dire bonne année ! Mais vous devez sûrement vous demander qu'es-ce que c'est que tout cela et où est la personne importante dont Dumbledore vous a parlé… En réalité, personne ne viendra puisque cette personne importante se trouve en chacun de vous. Mais il vaut mieux que je commence par le début en vous expliquant pourquoi j'ai fait tout cela… Après mon attaque, près du lac, les tensions se sont renforcées et chaque maison s'est éloignée des autres. Chacun s'isolait dans son coin. Je ne pouvais l'admettre. J'ai donc cherché un moyen pour que tout le monde s'amuse et se rapproche les uns des autres afin d'oublier, ne serrait-ce qu'une soirée, tous les problèmes qui se trament dehors. C'est alors que j'ai eu l'idée d'un bal. Bien sûr, le Professeur Dumbledore m'a beaucoup aidé ! Sans oublier les elfes de maison qui ont fait le plus gros travail. Je n'ai donc plus qu'une chose à dire : Éclatez-vous !

Plus loin, Drago se tourna vers d'autres élèves tout en affichant un air triomphant :

- Hé ! C'est ma copine ! N'elle-elle pas génial ?

Lara descendit pour rejoindre Drago. La musique se mit à cartonner. Plusieurs élèves commencèrent à danser. D'autres étaient près des tables où se trouvaient les boissons et la nourriture.

- J'avoue que tu me surprendras chaque jour ! lui lança Drago.

- Ma grand-mère disait toujours que plus imprévisible que moi, il n'y a pas ! Cela lui faisait souvent peur. Elle a toujours craint qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.

- Et bien, elle n'avait pas tort ! Tu veux danser ?

Lara acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste.

- T'ai-je dis que tu es magnifiquement jolie ce soir ?

- Non…

- Et bien sache que tu es celle qui resplendit le plus à cette soirée !

A ce moment, Harry s'approcha d'eux :

- Je peux te parler Malefoy ?

- Bien sûr, Potter ! Je t'écoute…

Harry lui tendit la main. Drago la lui serra. Lara n'en revenait pas.

- Je veux bien faire la paix avec toi.

- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi Potter ?

- Depuis quelques temps je t'observe et je trouve que tu as changé. Tu n'embêtes plus mes amis et les autres élèves de cette école. Et puis… tu sors avec ma sœur… Je veux bien tirer un trait sur nos prises de tête mais à une condition…

Ils se tenaient toujours la main sous les yeux ébahit de Lara. Son frère et Drago… faire la paix… était chose presque impossible.

- … je te conseille de ne pas faire souffrir ma sœur. Sinon, c'est à moi que tu auras à faire !

- Loin de moi, l'idée de faire du mal à celle que j'aime profondément…

- Je l'espère pour toi… Alors faisons la paix.

- J'accepte.

Harry s'éloigna pour rejoindre Ginny. Lara fut touchée par le geste que venait de faire son frère.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien. Harry et Drago finirent par rigoler ensemble. Tout le monde n'en revenait pas. Ron finit par aller voir Lara qui discutait avec Ginny :

- Dis, il n'y aurait pas de l'alcool dans tes boissons, par hasard ?

- Très peu, voir pas du tout, pourquoi ?

- Regarde ! C'est pas normal !

Ron voulait sûrement parler d'Harry et de Drago qui se marraient comme des madeleines, un verre à la main.

- Je vais finir par m'inquiéter ! Dit-il.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tout à l'heure, ils ont fait la paix. Je pense qu'Harry a compris. Drago aussi par la même occasion…

- Mais il fou !

- Non, il n'est pas fou et tu devrais en faire autant ! intervint pour la première fois Ginny.

- C'est un cauchemar ! Oui, c'est ça… je fais un cauchemar !

Il s'en alla rejoindre Hermione.

- Pauvre Ron, il est complètement déboussolé ! reprit Lara.

- Ce qui peut se comprendre… finit par dire Ginny.

Tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser. Tous les différents avaient l'air d'avoir disparus. Lara était contente d'elle. Elle avait réussit à atteindre son but mais durerait-il ? C'est une autre question qu'elle préféra oublier pour l'instant.

La soirée commençait à se terminer. Les élèves allèrent se coucher peu à peu.

Lara était très fatiguée et sa fièvre, qui n'arrêtait pas d'augmenter, n'arrangeait rien. Drago la ramena à sa salle commune. Là, elle monta dans sa chambre et se coucha. Elle s'endormit très vite.

Le reste des élèves, qui étaient restés un peu plus longtemps, remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron rentrèrent dans leur salle commune lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris en provenance du dortoirs des filles.


	14. Sous une autre forme

**Quatorzième Chapitre :**

**Sous une autre forme**

Ginny et Hermione se précipitèrent dans le dortoir des filles. Les garçons durent rester dans la salle commune étant donné qu'ils ne peuvent passer la porte du dortoir des filles. Celle-ci est protégée par une magie ancienne contre d'éventuels garçons qui auraient l'intention de s'introduire dedans sans raisons apparentes…

Les cris venaient de leur chambre. Elles ouvrirent leur porte à la volée et découvrirent Lara, se tortillant dans tous les sens, dans son lit. Celle-ci avait l'air de faire un cauchemar.

Ginny s'approcha pour la calmer mais Lara lui planta ses ongles, qui étaient bizarrement plus pointus que d'habitude, dans le bras. Ginny se retira. Son bras saigné à l'endroit où l'on pouvait voir des petites entailles.

Hermione eut le réflexe de mettre sa main sur le front de Lara mais elle failli se brûler.

- Il faut que nous la descendons en rapidité et que nous appelions Mrs Pomfresh ! fit Hermione.

- Je vais chercher l'infirmière ! répondit Ginny.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et fit léviter Lara jusqu'à la salle commune. Là, ils la mirent sur des coussins, par terre. Harry se précipita sur sa sœur :

- Mais, qu'es-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Si c'est ce que je pense… reprit Hermione.

Les cris attirèrent vite plusieurs Gryffondor qui se demandaient ce qui se passait. Le corps de Lara se mit à trembler violemment. Mrs Pomfresh, suivit de Mr Combs, arriva et demanda à tout le monde de s'écarter :

- Je lui avais pourtant dit de rester à l'infirmerie ! dit-elle exaspérée.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal examina Lara :

- Nous avons un sérieux problème ! Prenez tous ceci. Les autres, montez dans vos dortoirs immédiatement ! Et dépêchez-vous !

Le petit groupe prit les boules de cires et les enfilèrent dans leurs oreilles. Mrs Pomfresh et Mr Combs en fit autant. Les autres Gryffondors montèrent en rapidité dans leur dortoir.

Lara s'arrêta brusquement de trembler. Mrs Pomfresh en profita pour lui prendre sa température :

- 50°C ! Mais c'est impossible !

Mr Combs prit son pou par la même occasion. Son visage s'assombrit :

- Je suis désolée… Son cœur ne bat plus… Elle est…

- Comment ça… son cœur ne bat plus ? Je ne suis pas d'accord ! C'est ma seule famille ! Il est hors de question qu'on la laisse tomber maintenant ! S'énerva Harry.

Mrs Pomfresh reprit sa température plusieurs fois. Celle-ci baissa très vite jusqu'à arriver à 20°C.

- Je suis désolé Harry mais nous ne pouvons plus rien faire… reprit Mr Combs.

D'un seul coup, les cheveux roux de Lara s'allongèrent et devinrent blancs. Sa peau était devenue très pale. Ses vêtements disparurent, remplacés par une longue robe bleue.

- Mais… que se passe-t-il ? dit Ginny.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre que Lara ouvrit les yeux. En deux, trois mouvements, elle se leva, poussa tout le monde et courut à la fenêtre. Elle s'y jeta, la cassant, pour atterrir dans le vide, dehors.

Harry courut à son tour à la fenêtre pour voir où sa sœur était passée. Il la distingua sans difficulté grâce à ses cheveux blancs. Elle s'était arrêtait quelques secondes, puis se dirigea vers la forêt interdite.

Harry se retourna vers les autres :

- Elle est dans la forêt interdite ! Il faut aller la chercher !

- Elle a sauté… et… n'est même pas morte ? s'étonna Ron.

- Du calme… Ce n'est pas en se précipitant comme ça, surtout dans la forêt interdite, que vous allez sauver votre sœur ! reprit Mr Combs.

- Et vous comptez faire quoi ? s'énerva Harry.

- Attendre demain. On aura plus de chance de la récupérer le jour puisque la nuit est son domaine de prédilection. En attendant, il faut dormir.

- Il est hors de question que je laisse ma sœur errer dans cet état toute la nuit !

- Il va bien falloir… C'est trop dangereux !

Harry ne pouvait admettre ce que Mr Combs venait de lui dire mais il n'avait pas le choix…

Tout le monde alla se coucher.

La nuit fut pénible pour tout le monde et surtout pour Harry. Il se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit. Pas moyen de dormir. Il réfléchit alors à une solution pour la sauver. Mais par où commencer ? Il connaît la formule pour la refaire devenir une sorcière mais il n'a encore jamais affronter ce genre de créature ! Comment allait-il se débrouiller sans trop blesser sa sœur ? Et comment allait-il la retrouver dans cette grande forêt ! Il pensa alors à Mimi Geignarde. Lara et le fantôme se voyaient pas mal.

Il ne put rester dans son lit. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité lorsqu'il repensa aux pouvoirs de Lara. Que se passerait-il si Lara resterait une Banshee ? Serait-elle dangereuse à cause de ses pouvoirs ? Serait-il obligé de la tuer s'il n'avait pas le choix ? Il ne voulut penser à cette alternative. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite pour la sauver.

Il se retrouva dans les toilettes des filles. Il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité :

- Mimi ? C'est Harry ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Celle-ci apparut derrière lui, le faisant sursauter :

- Oups, désolée…

- Je voudrais que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur ma sœur, Lara !

- Je ne peux pas.

- Comment ça, tu peux pas ?

- J'ai promis de ne rien dire…

- Et si je te disais que Lara est actuellement en danger et que j'ai besoin de savoir si je veux la sauver…

- Je… bon, d'accord. Je sais que Lara venait souvent ici, le soir, pour utiliser son pouvoir d'invisibilité.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour pouvoir voir une amie à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Elle parlait souvent d'Hagrid.

- Sais-tu comment s'appelle son amie ?

- Je crois qu'elle l'appelait Keira…

- Merci Mimi ! Il faut que j'y aille !

Harry remit la cape d'invisibilité sur sa tête et courut dans les couloirs. A un tournant, il rentre dans une personne. Il se prit les pieds dans sa cape et tombe par terre. Une personne l'aida alors à se relever.

- Malefoy ? Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question ! As-tu oublié que je suis préfet de Serpentard…

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- J'ai entendu dire qu'un problème a eu lieu à votre salle commune, cette nuit.

Harry regarda Drago dans les yeux :

- Lara s'est transformée en Banshee et je sors pour la sauver !

- Alors je t'accompagne !

- Ça va pas ! Je vais déjà avoir du mal à la récupérer ! C'est pas pour te traîner derrière non plus !

- Je te signale que tu auras besoin d'une couverture ! Or, je suis préfet ! Et puis je croyais qu'on avait fait la paix… Pense à ta sœur un peu !

Harry n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir Drago dans ses pattes mais il n'avait pas tout à fait tort…

- Tu as gagné… Mais tu as intérêt à te rendre utile !

Harry et Drago se dirigèrent alors vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Ils traversèrent le chemin en rapidité et toquèrent à la porte.

- Hagrid ! Ouvrez, c'est Harry !

Celui-ci mit cinq bonnes minutes avant d'ouvrir.

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'il est deux heures du matin !

- Je suis désolé mais Lara court un grand danger !

- Bon… entrez.

Drago ne parla pas tout le long de la conversation. Ils entrèrent et virent Keira assise dans un grand fauteuil, près du feu. Harry ne fit pas attention à elle.

- Hagrid, Lara a subit une transformation ! Elle est en ce moment même dans la forêt interdite ! On a encore une chance dans la sauver mais…

Keira se leva, laissant voir un ventre énorme et des ailes. Elle prit part à la discussion :

- Sais-tu au moins où elle se trouve exactement ?

Harry se retourna vers elle :

- Vous n'êtes quand même pas une…

- Une elfe ? Si mais je t'ai posé une question…

- Sûrement près d'une source d'eau et dans l'ombre. Je suppose qu'elle s'est réfugié dans une grotte avec un lac juste à côté. intervint Drago pour la première fois.

Harry fut surpris de l'intervention de Drago. Il se demanda d'où il savait tout ça.

- Exact et pour pouvoir la rejoindre en rapidité, je ne connais qu'un seul moyen… Venez avec moi. reprit Keira.

Elle les emmena dehors. Elle se mit à siffler très fort. Des bruits de pas pressés retentirent. Deux licornes sortirent alors de la forêt. L'une d'elle s'approcha de Keira.

Les garçons étaient trop étonnés pour sortir un mot.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas vous accompagner mais je suis enceinte…

- On ne va quand même pas monter sur des licornes ! fit Drago.

- A moins que tu préfères y aller à pieds… dans ce cas, Lara est perdue d'avance ! reprit Keira.

- Me dit pas que tu n'en a jamais rêver… A moins que tu as la frousse ? dit Harry avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas peur, Potter !

Par simple défi, Drago prit une licorne et monta dessus. Harry fit de même. Malgré leur réconciliation, ils adoraient se jeter des pics de temps en temps.

- Juste un conseil… ne leur donnez surtout pas de coup de talons, elles ont horreur de ça ! Il suffit simplement de leur parler.

- Merci Keira. Nous la ramènerons… dit Harry.

- Je te fais confiance pour ça et sache que certaines créatures seront toujours là pour t'aider si tu as besoin… finit Keira.


	15. Complot

**Quinzième Chapitre :**

**Complot**

Harry et Drago traversèrent la forêt sur des licornes. Après avoir bien avancé, ils tombèrent sur un cour d'eau. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants :

- Je pense que nous devrions suivre ce cour d'eau. Avec un peu de chance, nous tomberons sur un lac et peut-être même une cascade… fit Drago.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas vraiment répondu sur le fait que tu saches que les Banshees aime l'eau… reprit Harry.

- Si toi et ton… copain suivaient un peu plus les cours… peut-être que vous comprendrez mieux certaines choses…

- Je suis mes cours ! Et puis, il ne me semble pas que Mr Combs en ait parlé dans son cour !

- Je crois que si tu as envi de sauver ta sœur, tu devrais me faire un peu plus confiance ! A moins que tu ais une autre idée…

Harry préféra ne rien dire. Ils suivirent le courant du ruisseau qui s'agrandit peu à peu pour devenir une rivière. Ils arrivèrent alors à une chute. Ils descendirent la pente pour arriver devant un lac. Devant eux se trouvait une cascade. Ils descendirent des licornes pour s'approcher un peu plus du lac :

- Et maintenant, Monsieur je sais tout… fit Harry, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il se dirigea vers la cascade.

- Tu pourrais me répondre, au moins ! insista Harry.

Drago disparut alors sous la cascade. Harry, surprit, se dirigea à son tour vers celle-ci. Il regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait personne. D'un seul coup, une main sortit de la cascade et tira Harry vers l'intérieur. Celui-ci se retrouva dans une grotte dont l'entrée était tout simplement cachée par la cascade.

- Comment savais-tu qu'il y avait une entrée secret ? Lança Harry étonné.

- Je ne le savais pas. Je me suis approchais de la cascade et c'est la que je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose la dessous.

- Bon… On y va ! Plus tôt on la trouvera, mieux ça sera !

Ils commencèrent à avancer ensemble, leur baguette illuminant les environs, quand ils se trouvèrent face à deux chemins possible.

- On se sépare ou tu préfères qu'on reste ensemble, Potter ?

- C'est sûr qu'on aura plus de chance de la trouver si on se sépare mais… ça sera plus dure pour la récupérer après ! Il vaut mieux qu'on reste ensemble… Alors, on prend le chemin de droite ou de gauche ?

- De gauche.

- Et pourquoi tu choisirais la gauche, Malefoy ?

- Par intuition…

- Par intuition ! Tu voudrais que je laisse le destin de ma sœur entre tes mains parce que tu as une intuition ! s'énerva Harry.

- Tu préfères peut-être qu'on prenne le chemin de droite… Mais je te signale que pour l'instant, je ne me suis pas encore trompé !

- Bon… d'accord, on prend celui de gauche. finit par dire Harry.

Ils prirent ce chemin et continuèrent un bon moment sans rencontrer quoi que se soit. Ils entendirent alors des bruits étranges, comme des sifflements… Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis continuèrent le plus discrètement possible. Ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle. Le plafond devait se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Des pics argentés étaient accrochés. Quant au sol… Il y avait un immense ravin devant eux. On n'arrivait même pas à distinguer la profondeur de celui-ci. Il n'y avait qu'un seul pont devant eux.

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix et qu'on va devoir traverser ce pont… fit Harry.

Ils avancèrent doucement. Le pont avait tendance à basculer facilement. Le vent n'arrangeait rien. Il y avait une brise qui venait de nulle part. Il faisait très froid. Arrivés de l'autre côté, les garçons prirent le tunnel suivant. Les sifflements devinrent de plus en plus fort. On pouvait même entendre des paroles de femmes. Ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel et se cachèrent derrière un gros rocher pour observer ce qu'il se passait.

Une femme était assise sur un fauteuil. Elle avait les cheveux bleus et des yeux perçant blancs, virant sur le bleu ciel. Elle avait des marques sur la figure. Elle était habillée comme les Banshees.

- Ça doit être la reine des Banshees… dit Drago en chuchotant.

Devant elle, se trouvait une autre Banshee. Celle-ci tournait le dos aux garçons. Elle était à genou devant celle qui était assise. Elle était en train de parler :

**- Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'attendait…**

**- Et je suis venue. **

**- Voldemort ne nous croyait pas capable de te récupérer. Il pourra enfin voir comme les Banshees tiennent toujours leur parole…**

**- Mais pourquoi l'avoir rejoint, maîtresse ? C'est un homme après tout… On ne peut lui faire confiance…**

**- Si nous l'aidons, c'est à cause d'une ancienne relique qu'il détient et que je cherche depuis des siècles maintenant.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas lui voler ou l'assassiner ? Nous avons quand même des pouvoirs qui dépassent les siens… Et puis nous avons le médaillon de notre côté !**

- Lara ! laissa étouffer Harry.

Drago lui mit rapidement la main sur sa bouche mais il été trop tard.

**- Qui ose nous interrompre ?**

Elle marqua une pause puis regarda vers le rocher :

**- Vous ! Sortez de derrière ce rocher !**

Drago se leva et tira avec lui, Harry :

- Ce n'est que moi. dit Drago.

**- Approche homme. Je vois que tu nous as amené une personne de marque.**

- Quoi ! Alors tu t'es servi de moi depuis le début ! lança Harry.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche :

- Ne vous approchez pas de moi !

**- Voyons… tu ne peux rien contre nous… En deux secondes nous pouvons te tuer si nous le voulons… Lara, enferme-le dans une cage de glace.**

Celle-ci fit apparaître une cage en glace autour de lui.

- Traître ! continua Harry.

- Ce n'était pas prévu qu'il m'accompagne mais il a tellement insisté que je n'ai pu refuser… finit par dire Drago.

La reine se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme :

**- Tu ne peux pas utiliser ta baguette magique pour te sortir de là. Je suis désolée pour toi mais seul celle qui a fait apparaître cette cage, peut la faire disparaître… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne restera pas longtemps dans cette cage puisque tu seras l'objet du baptême de Lara.**

Elle se mit à rire et se retourna vers Drago :

**- Quand à toi, tu pourras dire à ton maître que je détient le survivant et que s'il le veut, il faudra qu'il m'apporte la relique. Par contre, qu'il ne s'attende pas à l'avoir vivant. A moins qu'il me trouve une victime de marque pour le remplacer, ce qui m'étonnerait… Maintenant, je vais me retirer.**

La reine sortit dans la pièce en prenant un autre passage. Elle ne donnait pas l'impression de marcher mais de glisser sur le sol. Cela donna la chair de poule à Drago. Il n'aimait pas tellement rester près de cette reine qui était capable de le tuer à n'importe qu'elle moment.

Lara se jeta alors sur Drago et le fit tomber par terre. Elle se mit sur lui et commença à l'embrasser.

- Je croyais que les Banshees n'aimaient pas les hommes… dit Harry.

**- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'aime pas les hommes qu'on ne peut pas s'amuser un peu ! **répliqua sa sœur.

- Alors je suis un objet pour toi ! dit Drago.

**- Je t'aimais… avant mais c'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça maintenant.**

Drago se retira. Il n'aimait pas se faire manipuler… et surtout par une femme :

- Je rentre à Poudlard ! Ils vont s'inquiéter si je ne reviens pas. Bonne nuit Potter !

Il s'en alla par le même passage où il était venu. Lara s'approcha alors vers Harry :

**- J'espère que tu ne t'ennuis pas trop car j'aimerais bien m'amuser si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Mais je ne pense pas que la reine approuverait.**

- Je suis quand même ton frère !

**- Peut-être… Mais tu es aussi un homme ! Et qui te dit que c'est la vérité ! Si ça se trouve, on nous a encore menti !**

- Je ne crois pas. Du moins pas cette fois. Sinon, pourquoi tu aurais le médaillon ?

**- Il n'a jamais été question que je sois ta sœur pour pouvoir contrôler le médaillon ! Souviens-toi… Il a été juste mentionné une personne qui pourrait le contrôler. Veux-tu que je te rappelle ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus !**

- Je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui devrais le relire ! Tu ne te souviens pas que le médaillon doit servir à m'aider à tuer Voldemort !

**- Je ne veux plus en parler ! Tu n'es pas marrant ! Je préfère encore Drago ! Au moins, il ne pose pas des milliers de questions, lui !**

- Ne me parle même plus de ce traître. Comment j'ai pu être aussi naïf de croire qu'il pouvait changer !

Lara l'examina de haut en bas :

**- Tu dois être pas mal torse nu…**

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. En jouant son jeu, es-ce que cela le ferait sortir de cette cage ? Il pourrait alors se servir de sa baguette et retransformer Lara. Ils rejoindraient alors Poudlard et en toucheraient deux mots à Dumbledore.

- Peut-être que si tu me laisser sortir, j'aurais assez de place pour pouvoir te montrer…

**- Ça serait tentant mais…**

Lara hésita. Sa maîtresse lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se méfie des hommes mais Harry ne serrait pas capable de lui faire du mal. Elle fit alors disparaître la cage.

Harry sortit sa baguette tellement rapidement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il la pointa vers elle et forma un croix comme celle du christianisme, tout en disant :

- _Conversio Sagae _!

Une lumière orangée sortit de sa baguette. Elle illumina toute la pièce dans les tons marrons. Quand celle-ci toucha Lara, elle s'éleva dans le ciel et se retransforma peu à peu. La lumière l'entourait. Ses vêtements devinrent marron et ses cheveux retrouvèrent leur couleur naturelle mais ils restèrent longs.

Une fois la transformation terminée, Lara retomba au sol, inconsciente. Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie avant que quelqu'un comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Il longea le long tunnel pour arriver devant le pont. Là, il était dur de se dépêcher puisque le pont n'avait pas l'air solide et en plus, il avait sa sœur dans ses bras. Il y alla délicatement et finit par arriver à l'autre bout. Il continua à courir lorsque Lara reprit connaissance. Il la posa alors au sol :

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! dit-il.

- Attend ! Même si on arrive à atteindre la sortie, on est encore loin de Poudlard !

Elle sortit son médaillon :

- Donne moi ta main et ne la lâche surtout pas.

Harry lui prit sa main et ils devinrent tous les deux invisibles. Ça n'arrêtera peut-être pas la reine mais ils seront plus difficile à repérer. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et mirent un bon moment avant d'atteindre la sortie. Ils traversèrent la cascade et se retrouvèrent à la surface. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac :

- Les licornes ont disparu ! Si je chope Malefoy, il va passer un sale quart d'heure !

Lara ne fit pas attention à ce qu'Harry était en train de dire. Elle regarda dans le ciel. Les premières lueurs du soleil apparaissaient :

- Nous ne craignons plus rien… Du moins, pour l'instant… regarde le ciel !

Harry regarda à son tour et fut soulagé mais seulement pour un temps…

- Peut-être qu'on ne risque rien au niveau des Banshees mais d'autres créatures rodent dans la forêt interdite ! Il vaut mieux qu'on se dépêche pour rentrer. fit Harry.

Il se retourna vers elle mais elle paraissait absente. Il la regarda de plus près quand elle revint à elle :

- On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? dit-il.

- Keira est au courant. Elle m'a dit qu'elle nous envoyait un centaure pour nous ramener en sécurité à Poudlard. Elle nous a dit de remonter et de suivre le cour d'eau à l'envers. Le centaure nous retrouvera sur le chemin.

Lara et Harry commencèrent à marcher. Ils suivirent un bon moment le ruisseau. Ils tombèrent alors sur le même centaure qui avait amené Keira chez Hagrid tout au début de la rentrée.

- Montez sur mon dos. Je vous ramène mais il faut faire vite.

Ils grimpèrent sur le dos du centaure. Il se mit au galop tout en suivant le ruisseau. Il finit par tourner pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Le trajet paressait long mais ils finirent par arriver à la cabane d'Hagrid.

- Je vous laisse maintenant que vous êtes en sécurité.

Le centaure repartit aussi sec qu'il était venu. Lara n'eut même pas le temps de le remercier.

- Il est temps qu'on aille se coucher ! fit Harry.

- Tu as raison. Mais à l'infirmerie. Ça sera plus sûr ! dit-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'infirmerie pour rattraper leur nuit car Lara avait beau dire, faire la morte était épuisant. Ils parleraient de tout cela à Dumbledore plus tard.


	16. Prémonition un peu trop réel

**Seizième Chapitre :**

**Prémonition un peu trop réelle**

Les cours reprirent. Après des vacances mouvementés, Lara et Harry auraient bien voulu se reposer un peu mais ce n'était pas possible. Quand à Drago, il avait l'air de se faire discret car Harry avait beau le chercher, il ne le trouva pas. Hermione leur avait conseillé d'en parler à Dumbledore mais Harry voulait d'abord voir Drago pour mettre les choses au point.

Le petit groupe habituel traversa les couloirs. Ils venaient d'avoir finit leur cour. Cela faisait maintenant des jours qu'Harry cherchait Drago. Or, celui-ci se tenait debout, là, devant eux :

- Monsieur le traître… alors comme ça on se cache pour ne pas avoir à faire à moi…

Harry se trouva maintenant à deux mètres de son rival.

- Je ne me cache pas Potter !

Harry sortit sa baguette devant tout le monde et la pointa sur Drago.

- Tu n'oserais pas m'attaquer, Potter…

- Et pourtant, je serais bien tenté avec tout ce que tu as fait…

Drago n'osa rien dire. Lara s'approcha à son tour. Harry le tenait toujours en joue.

- Tu sais Drago, j'ai cru que tu pouvais changer… que tu n'étais pas comme tout le monde te voyait. Malheureusement, je me suis rendu compte que tu étais encore pire ! Tu es pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Tu me dégoûtes !

- Sors ta baguette, Malefoy ! fit Harry.

- Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi !

- Tu as peur ?

- Non…

- Alors en garde !

Drago finit par sortir sa baguette. Ils se saluèrent avec un regard noir. Quitte à se battre devant tout le monde, autant le faire dans les règles de l'art. Harry et Drago n'étaient plus qu'à quatre mètres l'un de l'autre. Drago se retourna à peine :

- _Petrificus totalus_

Harry venait de lancer un sort. Drago s'immobilisa. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire à part voir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Personne n'osa défier Harry pour aider Drago et il ne valait mieux pas… Harry était dans une colère noire.

- _Serpensortia_

Un serpent sortit de la baguette d'Harry. Il se mit à parler Fourchelangue. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il comptait faire. Le serpent se dirigea vers Drago. Il commença à monter sur celui-ci, toujours dirigé par Harry. Il s'enroula autour du bras de Drago et commença à ouvrir sa gueule. On pouvait voir ses longues dents pointues. Il s'approcha du coup de Drago…

- _Vipera ivanesca_

Rogue avait fait disparaître le serpent avec sa baguette. Il se dirigea avec fureur vers Harry qui ne lâchait pas Drago du regard.

- Vous êtes complètement inconscient ! Qu'es-ce qui vous a pris !

- Demandez-le à votre petit protégé ! Je suis sûr qu'il saura répondre sans difficulté !

Harry pointa toujours sa baguette sur Drago. Ses yeux était perçant et montraient très bien sa colère.

- Vous oseriez menacer un élève désarmé, Potter ? Vous ne seriez pas déloyal à ce point là quand même ? Vous allez baisser votre baguette et vous allez aller dans mon bureau tous les deux !

- Il en ai hors de question ! Je ne bougerais pas tant que je n'aurais pas vu le professeur Dumbledore !

Lara voyait la scène se dégradait et ne savait pas quoi faire. Une idée lui passa à l'esprit. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer un peu. Inquiet, Ron lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait :

- Chut !

Harry continua à garder sa baguette sur son rival quand Lara dit tout fort :

- Non attend…

- Tu ne vas quand même pas les aider, Lara !

Lara ne répondit pas. Elle sortit sa baguette.

- Je savais que tu ne te mettrais pas de leur côté… continua Harry.

Elle s'approcha de Drago et de son professeur. Elle mit une main sur le bras de Drago et l'autre sur Rogue. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ! fit Harry

- Laisse moi deux minutes !

Un bon moment passa. Lara donnait l'impression de dormir debout. D'un seul coup, on vit du sang apparaître sur son bras. Lara avait l'air agitée quand d'un seul coup, elle fut propulsée par une force inconnue. Elle heurta le mur de derrière. Rogue profita de ce moment d'inattention pour désarmer Harry. Les rôles venaient de s'inverser. Harry se précipita sur sa sœur :

- Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Le traître… c'est…

Lara tomba inconsciente.

- Lara ! Lara ! Réveille-toi !

- Il vaudrait mieux l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! intervint Hermione.

Rogue défigea Drago. Il demanda à Hermione, Ron et Ginny d'amener Lara à l'infirmerie. Il s'approcha ensuite vers Harry :

- Potter, dans mon bureau, tout de suite !

_Lara avançait dans le brouillard. Elle portait une épée et était habillée différemment. Elle ne portait pas le costume de l'école mais plutôt un habit qui passait inaperçu dans tout ce brouillard. Elle avait les cheveux bien plus long qu'en début d'année. Depuis sa transformation en Banshees, elle avait gardait les cheveux longs. C'était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé après, même s'ils ont retrouvé la bonne couleur._

_Elle ne voyait pas très bien. Des faisceaux lumineux vertes et violets circulaient traversaient l'air comme une balle de pistolet. Elle avait l'air de chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle se prit les pieds dans quelque chose et tomba par terre. Le médaillon venait de sortir de sa poche. Elle le mit autour de son coup quand elle entendit des ricanements. Elle se retourna et vit une jeune fille brune avec la peau très blanche. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Lara lorsque quelqu'un l'éjecta à dix mètres. Cette personne courut alors vers Lara pour l'aider à se relever. C'était Harry._

_- Allez, continuons. Nous y sommes presque ! Drago s'occupe de tout pour nous laisser le champs libre. Les troupes de Rogue sont affaiblies et nous gagnons l'avantage. _

_Elle se releva et ils coururent dans le brouillard un bon moment avant que Lara reçoivent une flèche dans le bras. Harry se retourna :_

_- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Attend, je vais te l'enlever._

_Il cassa la flèche et la retira d'un seul coup. Lara ne put s'empêcher d'hurler. Il entendirent alors le même genre de ricanements que tout à l'heure mais plus masculins cette fois-ci :_

_- Ah ! Les jumeaux Potter ! Ça fait un moment que je vous cherche dans toute cette poussière !_

_Une silhouette sinistre venait d'apparaître, pointant sa baguette sur les deux jumeaux. Il expulsa alors Lara à cinq mètres. Elle heurta un arbre de plein fouet et tomba dans les pommes._

- Lara… vous êtes là ?

Lara se réveilla dans l'infirmerie :

- Il faut prévenir Harry !!!

- Doucement ! Je commence à vous connaître et je ne vous laisserais pas sortir de cette infirmerie sans que je sois sûre que vous alliez mieux ! Vous êtes blessée et vous allez attendre que ça cicatrise. Je vous ais mis un bandage mais il fait être patiente !

D'un seul coup, un élève débarqua en courant :

- Il faut absolument que je parle à Lara Potter !

- C'est moi !

- Hagrid vous cherche ! Il a dit que c'est urgent ! Qu'il ne faut pas attendre car le moment est venu ! Vous savez de quoi il veut parler ?

- Keira… dit-elle doucement.

Elle se leva de son lit et commença à avancer vers la sortie quand l'infirmière l'intercepta :

- J'ai dit que vous deviez rester ici !

- Je sais mais c'est urgent et puis, si ça ne va vraiment pas, je repasserais !

- je vous connais bien trop et cela m'étonnerait ! Vous êtes plus têtu que votre frère… Bon, allez-y mais faites très attention ! S'il vous arrive quelque chose, je m'en voudrais !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas !

Elle sortit et, dès que l'infirmière ne pouvez plus la voire, elle courut pour rejoindre Hagrid. Arrivée devant la porte de la petite maisonnette, elle toqua :

- Hagrid, C'est Lara !

Il ouvrit et la fit entrer rapidement avant de refermer la porte :

- Keira est sur le point d'accoucher !

Lara s'approcha alors de Keira qui était par terre sur des draps.

- Je viens de perdre les eaux ! fit Keira.

- Lara, il faudrait que tu m'aides… dit Hagrid.

- Ok, il faudrait que je fasse quoi ?

- Il faut que tu lui montre comment respirer.

- Euh… Hagrid… On fait comment ?

- Il faut un rythme régulier. Pense aux chiens…

- Alors, Keira, il faut que tu fasses comme moi…dit-elle.

Lara lui montra la façon de respirer. Hagrid prit alors la parole :

- Dès que je te dis de pousser, tu pousses.

Keira avait l'air d'avoir très chaud. Elle avait le front mouillé. Lara alla chercher une serviette. Elle la mouilla et la mis sur le front de Keira.

- Poussez !

Keira fit une drôle de grimace.

Un bon moment se passa comme ça. Soudain, une lumière éblouissante, qui avait la forme d'un bébé, sortit du corps de Keira. Cette lumière vint se poser dans les bras d'Hagrid. Elle s'éteignit pour laisser place à un bébé tout propre avec de petites ailes. Hagrid sourit :

- C'est une fille !

Il la donna à Keira. Elle la blottit contre elle tout en la regardant :

- Je vous remercie tous les deux…

- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? fit Lara.

- Je crois que je vais l'appeler Lalisa. Je voulais que son prénom commence par « L » en ton hommage ainsi qu'à celui de ta mère.

- Merci…

- C'est le moins que je pouvais faire pour vous remercier.

Keira regarda Hagrid :

- A toi aussi, je te dois beaucoup…

- Non… ça m'a fait plaisir…

Keira se tourna vers Lara :

- Je crois que je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur moi…

- Comment ça ?

- Mais je sais maintenant que tu ne nous trahiras jamais…

- …Et je peux te le certifier !

- …Mais je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur ma véritable identité… Je suis la reine des Elfes. Je m'étais mariée il y a deux ans. J'ai dû quitter ma famille et mon peuple pour te trouver. C'était mon devoir… A l'époque, je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte…

Elle marqua une pause.

- En te cherchant, j'ai été violemment attaquée. C'est en étant recueilli chez les centaures que j'ai su que j'étais enceinte. Et tu nous as sauvé.

- Alors… si je comprends bien… Lalisa est la princesse des Elfes !

Keira hocha de la tête.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Parce que je n'avais pas une totale confiance en toi. Tu penses bien qu'il est dangereux déjà d'être une Elfe, avec Voldemort dans les parages… alors imagine la reine !

- Je comprend…

- Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir te laisser car ça ne paraît pas comme ça mais accoucher d'une petite elfe, ça épuise !

Lara sourit et sortit pour la laisser se reposer un peu.

Elle repensa alors à son rêve. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se souvient avoir fermer les yeux et toucher Drago et Rogue. Après tout devient flou… Elle se souvient avoir ouvert les yeux à l'infirmerie avec un bras ensanglanté. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait eu une sorte de vision… ou plutôt une prémonition sûrement sur le futur mais proche. Les images avaient l'air assez clairs et elle se rappela des moindres détailles. De cette fille qui voulait l'attaquer avant qu'Harry la sauve… ou encore cette voix sinistre et froide juste après qu'elle ait reçut une flèche dans le bras… Elle réalisa que sa prémonition était violente puisqu'il s'est répercuté sur le présent. Son bras, blessé dans le futur était le même qu'elle avait maintenant… Keira ne l'avait pas prévenu que ses prémonitions pouvaient être aussi… réelle. Si elle aurait vécu sa mort dans le futur, cela veut dire qu'elle aurait pu mourir dans le présent…


	17. Double jeu

**Dix-septième Chapitre :**

**Double jeu**

Lara venait de se réveiller. On était un Samedi. Les premières pensées qui lui vinrent sont le « duel » entre son frère et Drago. Elle réfléchit alors à la prémonition qu'elle avait eu par la suite. Si ce qu'elle disait est vrai, alors ils s'étaient trompés de personne en parlant de traître. Mais comment pouvait-elle douter des pouvoirs du pendentif ! C'était même sûr ! Elle devait des excuses à Drago… mais c'est vrai qu'il avait bien joué la comédie… Et en étant inconsciente, elle avait faillit faire tout tomber à l'eau. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle.

Elle descendit dans la grande salle avec les autres pour pouvoir déjeuner. Harry arriva bien plus tard. Lara lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais il lui fit « non » de la tête d'un air grave. Elle comprit qu'il ne pouvait en parler. Elle regarda à la table des Serpentards et vit Drago avec le même air. Quelque chose se tramait et le fait de ne pas savoir quoi, l'énervait au plus au point. Elle pensa alors à Rogue. Il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle à Dumbledore.

Après le déjeuner, elle alla se promener dans le parc. Elle se dirigea alors vers le bord du lac et s'assit. Elle promena sa main dans l'eau quand elle entendit une voix qui lui était familière :

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait.

Elle se retourna et vit Drago debout devant elle. Elle lui répondit :

- Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.

Celui-ci ne chercha pas plus loin. Il s'assit à côté d'elle mais n'osa pas la regarder. Si Lara pouvait lire dans le cœur des personnes, elle aurait pu voir que Drago tenait vraiment à elle.

- Je sais tout, lui dit-elle.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux un peu étonné par ce qu'elle venait de dire :

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Quand je vous ai touché toi et Rogue l'autre jour, j'ai eu une prémonition.

- Une prémonition ?

- Sur le futur. C'est là que j'ai compris dans quel camp tu est vraiment. Mais le fait que tu connaisses l'ennemi et que tu « communiques » avec le seigneur noir… j'ai du mal à le croire…

- Je ne t'ai rien dit car j'étais tenu par le secret. Mais j'en ai discuté avec Dumbledore et maintenant que tu es impliquée, il pense qu'il est nécessaire que je te dise toute la vérité.

- Alors je t'écoute.

- Je suppose que tu ne connais pas l'ordre du phœnix…

- Non.

- C'est une sorte d'agence secrète qui lutte contre le mage noir. Normalement, il n'intègre pas de mineur mais Dumbledore a fait une exception pour moi. Je suppose que ton frère sait qu'elle existe. Quant à ta grand-mère… elle en faisait partie…

- Quoi ?!

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que vous êtes venu en Angleterre sans raison… Dumbledore savait qu'Harry avait eu une sœur puisque c'est lui qui vous a récupéré… seulement personne, même pas le seigneur noir, savait que Lily Potter avait eu des jumeaux. C'est pour ta propre sécurité qu'ils t'ont caché aux yeux du monde. Ce que je sais c'est qu'après qu'Harry ait été marqué de sa cicatrice, Dumbledore a jugé bon de vous séparer et c'est là que Mme Warren entre en jeu. Elle était chargée de t'élever très loin. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont choisi le Japon qui est à l'autre bout du monde. Elle et Dumbledore gardaient contact. Par contre j'ignorais complètement ta destinée…

- Mais comment sais-tu tout ça !

- Disons qu'on a eu une petite discussion ton frère et moi, avec Dumbledore, ce matin. Il nous a raconté pourquoi on t'a séparé de ton frère et donnait une autre identité, ainsi que tout ce que j'ai fait pour l'ordre depuis mon arrivée.

- Mais… si tout le monde ignorait qu'Harry avait une sœur jumelle… comment Voldemort a pu le savoir…

- Au départ on pensait que c'étaient à partir du moment où Harry me l'a lâché à cause du sort que Pansy Parkinson voulait te jeter et que des élèves l'avaient dit à leurs parents. Ainsi la rumeur aurait vite fait le tour mais Voldemort l'a su bien avant par je ne sais quel moyen. En fait c'est à partir du moment où il m'a chargé de jouer les intermédiaires entre la reines des Banshees et lui que j'ai compris quel était son but…

- Et…

- Les Banshees n'ont jamais été là pour tuer Harry mais pour te rallier à la cause de Voldemort. C'est au moment de ta transformation que je l'ai comprit. C'est ainsi que j'ai conduit ton frère vers toi pour te sauver car je ne pouvais le faire moi-même sinon je détruisais ma couverture. J'ai dû jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout pour que personne ne se doute de rien.

- Ce qui a drôlement marché car Harry voulait ta mort !

- C'était un risque à prendre.

- Et je suppose que Dumbledore lui a remit les pendules à l'heure…

- Oui. Tu aurais du voir sa tête quand il découvrit qu'en fait il n'était au courant de rien. Il s'est mis en colère comme quoi s'était insensé de lui avoir caché tellement de chose mais il a finit par comprendre que c'était nécessaire pour ma crédibilité.

- Attend. Je suis en train de réaliser que tu essais de me faire croire que tu es un agent secret !

- Ça pourrait être le mot. J'avais pour mission d'intégrer les mange morts. J'ai fait croire à mon père que j'étais prêt à servir le Lord. Pour eux, j'ai pour mission d'aider les Banshees à te rallier à eux or ma vrai mission est de récolter le maximum d'information pour l'ordre.

- Tu es une sorte d'agent double alors ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

- Tu te moque de moi !

- Non ! Toutes ces informations sont récoltées afin que toi et Harry puisse anéantir une bonne fois pour toute le seigneur noir.

- J'ai du mal à le croire…

- pourtant, c'est la vérité même si j'ai du mal à l'accepter…

- Comment ça ?

- Le fait que tu risques ta vie comme ça ne m'enchante vraiment pas ! Je n'ai pas envi de te perdre !

- Tu es sincère ?

- La seule chose où je ne t'ai jamais menti est l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

Lara ne savait plus quoi dire. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il était normal qu'elle doute des paroles de Drago. Malgré tout, elle s'en voulait. Il lui prit la main :

- Tu m'as parlé d'une prémonition… Qu'es-tu vu exactement ?

- C'était bizarre… Je me souviens qu'il y avait du brouillard… Une fille de notre âge a essayé de m'attaquer mais Harry est arrivé et m'a sauvé. C'est là qu'il m'a dit que tu dirigeais les troupes contre celles de Rogue pour pouvoir nous laisser le champs libre. Après…

- Rogue… à l'ennemi… Tu rigoles !

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit !

- Il faut absolument en parler à Dumbledore ! Il fait parti de l'ordre !

- Quoi ?!

- Si ça se trouve, il joue le même rôle que moi mais en sens inverse !

- Je me suis toujours méfié de lui… Je me disais qu'il était louche. Mes sens n'avait pas tort… Mais ça m'étonnerais que Dumbledore nous croit…

- Il va bien falloir ! Tu as parlé d'une fille…

- Je ne sais pas qui elle est mais en tout cas, elle avait l'air du côté des mange morts… Sinon, pourquoi elle m'aurait attaquée ?

- A quoi elle ressemblait ?

- Elle était brune avec une peau très blanche. Maintenant que j'y pense, elle me donne froid dans le dos. Elle portait une cape noire intense.

- ça me dit quelque chose…

- Tu penses que tu l'as déjà croisé ?

- Il y a des chances mais je ne saurais te dire qui c'est sans l'avoir vraiment vu… Il y a tellement de mange morts maintenant…

- Beaucoup ?

- Oui. J'en ai bien peur…

Lara réfléchit quelques instants à tout ça. Drago reprit la parole :

- Je crois que même après l'histoire des Banshees, nous n'avons encore rien vu… Et si, comme tu le dis, Rogue est vraiment du côté des mange morts, alors…

- Alors Voldemort sait que tu es un espion.

- Non, ça ne risque pas pour la simple et bonne raison que personne n'est au courant que je fait parti de l'ordre du phœnix à part Dumbledore… et maintenant toi et ton frère. Je n'assiste pas à leurs réunions pour ma propre sécurité. C'est Dumbledore qui se charge de me briffer sur ce qui se passe.

- Même si c'était vrai, il est trop dangereux que tu continues !

- Tu rigoles ! J'ai la possibilité de récolter des informations pour que vous puissez l'anéantir ! Je ne vais pas laisser tomber maintenant !

- Tu risques de te faire repérer !

- Non, tu l'as bien vu dans ta prémonition !

Lara ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras :

- Je t'aime et j'ai peur pour toi !

- Tu n'as pas à l'être ! Je te promets de faire attention. Ais confiance…

La journée passa à une vitesse folle et pour cause ! Lara l'avait passé à rattraper le temps perdu avec Drago. Elle avait même complètement oublié d'aller voir Dumbledore, ce qui était grave et pourrait leur jouer des tours dans le futur qui pourrait s'avérer grave. Il se faisait vraiment tard et elle devrait déjà être dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea en rapidité vers sa salle commune. Là, elle entendit un vacarne énorme. Elle se précipita pour voir ce qui se passait lorsqu'elle vit Pattenrond et Groseille se battre. Elle intervint pour mettre fin à leur bagarre :

- Eh ! Vous n'allez pas vous battre ! Maman !

Lara prit Groseille dans ses bras. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Lily Potter apparut sous sa vrai forme :

- Je suis désolée mais il l'avait bien chercher ! Même si je me transforme en une chatte, ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il me fasse la cour ! Non mais quel culot !

Lara sourit et relâcha Groseille qui s'en alla la queue haute vers les dortoirs.

- Ce n'est qu'un chat !

- Oui et bien il y a des fois où je me le demande !

Lara sourit :

- Bon je vais devoir aller me coucher.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre. Là, elle trouva Hermione et Ginny qui discutaient.

- Vous ne dormez toujours pas ! S'exclama Lara.

- On t'attendait ! Depuis quelques temps, on a à peine le temps de se voir ! Reprit Ginny.

- C'est vrai, mais avec tout ce qui se passe… fit Lara.

Elle s'installa sur son lit, à côté de Groseille.

- Tu as raison… continua Hermione.

- Ça va depuis hier ? Fit Ginny.

- Oui, ça peut aller compte tenu ce qui s'est passé…

- Et tu tiens le coup côté cœur ? Demanda Hermione.

- Et bien… Drago et moi avons discuté…

- Et… reprit Ginny.

- Et nous sommes de nouveau ensemble.

- Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ?!

- Je ne peux pas tout vous dire mais je vous demande de me faire confiance…

Un blanc s'installa un moment avant que Lara se décide à y mettre un terme avec le sourire :

- Et avec vos chéris… ça se passe bien ?

- Super ! Ron est un ange !

- Pour moi tout se passe bien avec Harry mais on a beaucoup de mal à se voir souvent…

- Je comprends… avec tout ce qui arrive… fit Lara.

Les filles finirent par changer de sujet après un bon moment. Elles passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à rigoler sans se douter que dans quelques mois, elles vivront un enfer…


	18. Une mission pour chacun

**Dix-huitième Chapitre :**

**Une mission pour chacun**

Les mois passèrent à une vitesse folle. Harry apprit à pardonner à Drago, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le charrier de temps en temps. Dumbledore insista pour que Lara et ces deux-là suivent un entraînement ensemble. Bien sûr, les autres élèves de Poudlard étaient obligés de suivre la formation au combat. Le directeur avait trouvé nécessaire de privilégier cette nouvelle matière vu les circonstances. En fait, Drago avait rapporté au directeur que Voldemort projetait d'envahir Poudlard. Mais il ne savait ni quand, avec combien de mangemorts et comment… Les raisons de cette attaque : Harry et Lara. Le seigneur noir avait décidé de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de Harry et de faire de Lara une mangemorte avec ou sans accord. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Voldemort tenait à garder Lara en vie… Les quatre maisons finirent par oublier leurs différents pour s'entraîner. Tous étaient conscients qu'ils auront un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre. Les liens entre Drago et Lara s'étaient renforcé. Quant à nos deux autres couples (Ginny/Harry et Hermione/Ron), ils filaient le parfait amour. Pour ce qui est de la rivalité entre Drago et Harry, ce n'était plus de la méchanceté gratuite qui sortait de leur bouche mais plus de la taquinerie.

On était un samedi, en mai, au début de l'après-midi. Le soleil rayonnait et aucun nuage n'était présent dans le ciel. Tout le monde était dehors… enfin presque… seuls Lara, Harry et Drago s'entraînaient sous les yeux de Dumbledore. Depuis que Keira avait accouché, le directeur avait décidé de reprendre son travail sur les pouvoirs de Lara. Ils étaient dans la grande salle. Les quatre tables étaient mise sur le côté. Il y avait plusieurs obstacles plus ou moins dangereux. Dumbledore faisait apparaître des ennemis coriaces. Le but était qu'ensemble, les trois adolescents devaient anéantir l'ennemi.

Lara maîtrisait parfaitement son médaillon. Quant à Harry, il avait appris l'art de se battre à l'épée puisque Dumbledore lui avait confié celle de Godric Gryffondor. Bien sûr, tous les deux n'en oubliaient pas moins leur baguette. Harry et Drago utilisaient aussi leur balai quand il en avait l'occasion.

Drago avait perfectionné son côté tactique et était capable de mettre un plan de bataille très vite. Harry lui fit même la remarque qu'il avait ça dans le sang. D'un sens, ça n'était pas étonnant puisque Drago a toujours été un meneur.

Quand ils avaient un moment de libre, ils le passaient soit avec le reste de la bande, soit Harry apprenait à Lara à manier l'épée. Harry y tenait vraiment pour qu'elle puisque se servir de l'épée en cas de besoin.

Ils s'entraînaient durement quand Hermione et Ginny débarquèrent d'un seul coup, très essoufflées :

- Professeur ! Le château est attaqué ! Dit Hermione en bafouillant.

Tous ennemis, supposaient servir à l'entraînement de Lara, Harry et Drago, disparurent.

- Quoi ? Laissa échapper Lara.

- Les autres professeurs font leur possible pour repousser les mange morts mais ils sont trop nombreux ! Intervint Ginny.

Dumbledore commença alors à donner ses dernières directives rapidement à tout le monde :

- Lara, va chercher Keira et demande lui du renfort. Harry et Drago, allez chercher les centaures de ma part. Expliquez-leur ce qu'il se passe et ils nous aideront. Hermione et Ginny, je vous demande d'aller à Pré-au-Lard le plus rapidement possible. Vous irez voir Rosmerta pour qu'elle prévienne le ministère.

- Et vous professeur ? Dit Harry.

- Je vais aider les autres élèves à s'en sortir. Je compte sur vous !

Il s'en alla rapidement, les laissant seul dans la grande salle. Harry expliqua en rapidité un raccourci aux filles pour arriver à Pré-au-Lard sans danger. Harry l'avait déjà utilisé quand il était en 3ème année, pour se rendre au village sorcier sans autorisation. Après qu'il eut fini, elles partirent de la salle.

- Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à se rendre discrètement à la forêt interdite… Proposa Lara.

- Moi je veux bien… mais avec tous les mange morts dehors… ça serait pas un peu risqué… fit Drago.

Harry, ne cherchant pas à discuter, pointa sa baguette en l'air :

- _Accio cape d'invisibilité._

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Super idée mais j'ai encore mieux ! Fit Lara avec un sourire.

Elle leur montra le médaillon :

- Le problème avec ta cape c'est qu'on pourrait se faire repérer et puis un coup de vent… Que ça… il n'y a rien de plus sûr ! Avec le médaillon, nous serons indétectable !

- Alors on utilise le médaillon mais j'emmène quand même ma cape car il va bien falloir qu'on se sépare, arrivés à la lisière de la forêt.

Lara acquiesça :

- Avant d'y aller… Il faut que je parle à Keira.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps aux garçons de répondre qu'elle était déjà en communication avec Keira par télépathie :

- Poudlard est attaqué, tu es où ?

- Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué… Je suis avec Hagrid et le bébé à la lisière de la forêt. J'ai activé mon bouclier d'invisibilité pour tous les trois.

- On vous rejoint tout de suite.

**° Du côté d'Hermione et de Ginny °**

Elles se dirigèrent en rapidité vers la statue que leur avait indiqué Harry. Heureusement pour elles, les mange morts n'avaient pas encore réussit à entrer dans le château. Elles prirent le passage secret et suivirent un long chemin pour arriver dans une boutique de bonbons. Elles se dépêchèrent de sortir. Dehors, il faisait très beau mais quand on se retournait vers Poudlard, il y avait un brouillard tellement épais qu'on arrivait même plus à distinguer le château. Des nuages noirs régnaient au dessus.

Les filles se dépêchèrent d'aller au bar voir Rosmerta. Celle-ci était occupait à servir un client.

- Rosmerta ! Fit Hermione.

Celle-ci se retourna et vit les deux jeunes filles.

- Désolée mais ce bar est réservé aux adultes…

- C'est Dumbledore qui nous envoie ! Le château est attaqué ! Il faut prévenir le ministère !

**° Du côté de Lara, Harry et Drago °**

- Vous allez me donner la main tous les deux et ne la lâcher sous aucun prétexte sinon vous redeviendrez visible.

Les garçons acquiescèrent et lui donnèrent la main. Elle se concentra quelques instants avant qu'ils finissent par disparaître complètement.

- Il est bien évidemment déconseillé de parler si on n'a pas envi d'être repéré…

Ils sortirent de la grande salle et prirent le chemin de la forêt interdite. En sortant, ils remarquèrent qu'un épais brouillard s'était formé et que le temps était menaçant. Ils entendirent des cris ainsi que des rires sadiques mais ne virent rien. C'est alors qu'ils butèrent dans un corps… celui d'un premier année. Ils essayèrent de se changer les idées mais ils savaient très bien que ce ne serait pas le dernier qu'ils croiseraient. Arrivés à la lisière de la forêt, Lara vit Hagrid, Keira et le bébé. Il faut savoir que seul celui qui a le pouvoir d'activer un bouclier elfique, peut voir les autres personnes invisibles. Lara fit signe à Keira de la suivre. Tous les six s'enfoncèrent assez dans la forêt pour être un minimum à l'abri. Elles désactivèrent leur bouclier d'invisibilité.

- Keira, nous avons besoin d'aide. C'est Dumbledore qui m'amène !

- J'avais bien vu que c'était pas la joie !

- Il faudrait aussi prévenir les centaures… fit Harry.

- Les centaures ? Tu as de l'espoir si tu penses pouvoir les convaincre !

- Il va bien falloir pourtant ! Intervint Drago.

- Si vous voulez, je peux m'en charger. Ils ne refuseront pas si c'est moi qui leur demande…

- Si tu le dis… reprit Drago.

- Et pour…

Keira coupa Lara :

- Il est temps que les elfes arrêtent de se cacher ! Il faut qu'on se batte si nous voulons regagner notre liberté.

- Tu es vraiment sûre…

- Oui ! Il y en a marre d'être persécuté ! Je n'ai pas envi que ma fille vivent cachée toute sa vie. Je vais les appeler.

Elle donna la petite Lalisa à Hagrid et ferma les yeux. Un son, étrange mais doux retentit. De petits éclats de lumière se formèrent autour d'elle et partir dans des directions opposées. Keira ouvrit alors les yeux :

- D'ici peu de temps, de nombreux elfes se présenteront ici même. Tu n'as qu'à leur montrer le médaillon et ils seront à ton service.

Elle reprit sa fille dans ses bras.

- Je vous envoie les centaures dès que j'ai fini de leur expliquer ce qui se passe. Bonne chance !

Keira s'enfonça dans la forêt avec Lalisa.

**° Du côté d'Hermione et de Ginny °**

Rosmerta a informé le ministère et celui-ci a répondu qu'il envoyait plusieurs aurores immédiatement. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, plus d'une cinquantaine d'Aurors s'étaient mobilisés. Tous se dirigèrent vers le château sans attendre. Les filles leur indiquèrent le passage secret pour qu'ils entrent plus facilement à l'intérieur. Ginny et hermione voulurent les accompagner mais les Aurors refusèrent. Ils demandèrent à Rosmerta de veiller sur les jeunes filles.

**° Du côté de Lara, Harry et Drago °**

Les elfes venaient d'arriver. Ils étaient un peu une cinquantaine. Lara était surprise de voir autant d'elfes encore vivant. Elle leur montra le médaillon et aussitôt un brouhaha se créa. Un elfe en particulier s'approcha d'elle :

- Je me nomme Drystian, officier supérieur des elfes et suis heureux de voir la prophétie se réaliser. Nous sommes à ton service et n'attendons plus que tes ordres.

- Tout d'abord, je m'appelle Lara Potter.

Un autre brouhaha ne se fit pas attendre mais Lara n'y prêta pas attention.

- Et voici mon frère Harry Potter et mon petit ami, Drago Malefoy.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Harry et moi devront combattre le seigneur noir, c'est pourquoi je charge Drago de vous conduire à la bataille avec bien évidemment l'aide de Drystian. Ils seront vos supérieurs durant ce combat.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais… fit Drago.

- Crois-moi, c'est la meilleur solution. Tu attendras les centaures ici. Tu expliqueras à Keira ce que je viens de dire. La suite… c'est à toi de jouer.

- Et pour nous deux… Tu proposes quoi ? Demanda Harry.

Lara répondit avec un sourire :

- De lui faire sa peau…


	19. Rivalité par magie pure

**Dix-neuvième Chapitre :**

**Rivalité par magie pure**

Lara et Harry étaient repartis vers le château, laissant Drago avec ses troupes. Là, ils retrouvèrent le même brouillard. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Lara regarda son frère :

- Nous y voilà… J'espère que notre entraînement n'aura pas servi à rien…

Harry scruta sa sœur de la tête au pied :

- Au moins on est pas trop chargé question vêtement… Et bien moins voyant…

Harry n'avait pas tort. Les couleurs de Gryffondor pouvaient les trahir. Bien heureusement, à chaque entraînement avec Dumbledore, ils n'étaient jamais en uniforme. Ils étaient habillés tous les deux de noirs. Lara avait une longue robe légère et très pratique pour effectuer chacun de ses mouvements. Ses longues manches étaient d'un bleu foncé. Lara avait mis bien plus tôt son médaillon dans sa poche. Quant à Harry, il avait l'épée de Godric Gryffondor sur le dos. Ils gardèrent leur baguette en main et commencèrent à avancer dans le brouillard. Leur but était de trouver Voldemort et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Ils évitèrent le plus possible les mange morts puisque c'était le rôle à Drago de s'en charger. Un très long moment passa… Lara aurait parié que ça faisait des heures qu'ils couraient, cherchant le seigneur noir. Ils virent des elfes ou encore des centaures se battre contre des mange morts jusqu'à ce que des cris stridents transpercèrent les airs. Harry s'arrêta net :

- Oh non… les banshees…

Là ils entendrent des hurlements pas loin d'eux. Harry commença à changer de direction mais Lara l'intercepta :

- On ne peut pas… Notre priorité est…

- … Voldemort, je sais mais je ne peux pas laisser cette personne comme ça… Continue, je te rejoins !

- Leur devoir est de nous laisser le champs libre pour que nous puissions accomplir le notre… insista Lara.

- Pas au dépens d'une vie qui peut être sauvée.

Lara savais qu'Harry était buté et qu'elle n'en tirerait rien. Elle n'insista pas plus longtemps et continua sans lui. Harry lui avait passé son épée. Il avait insistait au cas où elle rencontrerait un imprévu. Elle avait refusé, prétextant que c'était pas à elle de la porter mais là aussi il lui prouva qu'il pouvait être très têtu…

Lara avançait dans le brouillard. Elle ne voyait pas très bien. Des faisceaux lumineux verts et violets circulaient, traversant l'air comme une balle de pistolet. Elle cherchait le seigneur noir. Elle se prit les pieds dans quelques chose et trébucha. Le médaillon venait de sortir de sa poche. Elle le mit autour de son coup quand elle entendit des ricanements. Elle se retourna et vit une jeune fille brune avec la peau très blanche. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lara lorsque quelqu'un l'éjecta à dix mètres. Cettepersonne courut alors vers Lara pour l'aider à se relever. C'était Harry :

- Allez, continuons. Nous y sommes presque ! Drago s'occupe de tout pour nous laisser le champs libre. Les troupes de…

- … de Rogue sont affaiblies et nous gagnons l'avantage…

- Comment tu le sais ?

Elle se releva :

- J'ai déjà vu cette scène à quelque part…

- Lara… De quoi tu parles ?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants :

- La prémonition ! Tout me revient maintenant ! On n'est plus très loin de Voldemort mais le problème c'est que…

- Que quoi ?

- Quand il apparaîtra, il m'éjectera loin de toi et je tomberais dans les pommes…

- Il faut alors tout faire pour l'éviter !

- Et j'y compte bien ! Dans ma prémonition, je me suis fait avoir mais là, je m'y attendrais…

Ils commencèrent à courir dans le brouillard un bon moment avant que Lara ne reçoive une flèche dans le bras. Harry se retourna.

- Je l'avais oublié celle-là !

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Attend, je vais te l'enlever.

Il cassa la flèche et la retira d'un seul coup. Lara ne put s'empêcher d'hurler. Ils entendirent alors le même genre de ricanements que tout à l'heure mais plus masculins cette fois-ci.

- Ah ! Les jumeaux Potter ! Ça fait un moment que je vous cherche dans toute cette poussière !

Une silhouette sinistre venait d'apparaître, pointant sa baguette sur les deux jumeaux. Lara se prépara à esquiver le sort. Il essaya de l'éjecter à plusieurs mètres mais Lara le contra avant même qu'il ait fini.

- Je vois que tu es encore plus forte que je l'airais espéré…

- Assez pour te tuer !

Lara et le seigneur des ténèbres se défiaient du regard. Lara, qui avait toujours l'épée dans la main, la passa à Harry qui était juste à côté. Elle garda bien fermement sa baguette tout en la pointant sur Voldemort. Harry fit de même.

- Je vois que tu n'es toujours pas décidée à te rallier à moi… Ce n'est pas grave… puisque je ne te donne pas le choix !

- Parce que vous pensez que je vais me laisser faire !

Lara lança un sort mais Voldemort le contra.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?

Il provoquait Lara pour voir de quoi elle était vraiment capable. Elle regarda Harry et disparut. Elle savait qu'utiliser sa baguette sans le médaillon n'aurait presque aucun effet.

- Où est passée ta sœur, Potter ?!

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'est pratique un médaillon comme celui-ci… indétectable… Que voulez-vous faire avec de la magie elfique…

Harry essayait d'ironiser tout en gardant sa baguette pointée sur Voldemort.

- Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas rivaliser tous les deux à la baguette…

Harry acquiesça. Il savait très bien que le seigneur noir avait raison.

- Je te propose donc de rivaliser sans baguette, c'est-à-dire par notre propre magie.

Lara ne pouvait interférer dans ce combat… ou presque. Avec ses dons, elle pourrait aider Harry à le tuer. Elle comprit alors l'utilité de la télépathie et des prémonitions. Bien évidemment, Voldemort était trop puissant pour laisser Lara lire dans ses pensées.

Voldemort fit apparaître une boite en verre qui attira les trois baguettes à l'intérieur.

- Question de sécurité… Je ne tiens pas à ce que ta sœur me poignarde dans le dos…

Une bulle se forma autour d'eux, désactivant le bouclier d'invisibilité de Lara. Elle vérifia si les autres pouvoirs fonctionnaient. Apparemment, il n'y avait que celui-là qui était hors service.

Elle se trouvait à côté d'Harry, face à leur adversaire. Harry sortit l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

- Je vois que Dumbledore avait prévu cette éventualité… Dommage qu'il soit mort si vite… Mais bientôt tu le rejoindras !

Harry ne perdit pas son sang froid et garda la tête haute. Quant à Lara, elle expliqua à Harry par télépathie son plan qui était assez simple : elle devait prédire les actions de leur adversaire et prévenir à temps Harry par télépathie de ce qu'il compte faire.

Un bon moment se passa sans que l'un d'eux tente une attaque. Lara se concentra au maximum. La moindre erreur pourrait être fatal pour Harry.

Elle eut un flash sur la première attaque :

« Harry, fait attention, il va lançait des éclairs vers toi. »

Deux secondes plus tard, une boule d'éclair sortit des mains de Voldemort pour se diriger vers Harry. Celui-ci dressa l'épée de Godric Griffondor qui aspira l'énergie.

- Bien joué Potter mais l'épée ne te suffira pas pour gagner ce combat…

Harry ne savait pas comment il pouvait attaqué en utilisant de la magie sans sa baguette. Il se mit rapidement à réfléchir tout en faisant attention à ce que Lara pourrait lui dire. Il connaissait les propriétés de l'épée. Celle-ci pouvait le protéger mais question magie, elle n'avait aucune propriété pour attaquer… A moins d'embrocher son ennemi…

Une bonne partie du combat se passa à ce que Voldemort attaque Harry de différentes façons sans y arriver totalement. Harry perdait de plus en plus de puissance… Il s'affaiblissait mais arrivait à surmonter les épreuves grâce à Lara qui lui disait ce qu'il allait se passer à l'avance. Voldemort, énervé de pas pouvoir tuer son rival assez vite, remarqua que Lara y était pour quelque chose. Il décida de l'attaquer pour l'assommer et s'il ne pouvait faire autrement, la tuée. Il se dit que Harry serait plus vulnérable comme cela et il en aurait fini une bonne fois pour toute. Lara ne vit pas le coup venir, trop concentrée sur ce qui pouvait arriver à Harry et non à elle. Voldemort lui envoya une onde de choc qui la fit éjecter à 5 mètres. Elle percuta un arbre et tomba dans les pommes…

Harry vit la scène sans avoir eut le temps de réagir. Le fait de voir Lara par terre sans réaction fit monter sa colère. Il eut une bouffée de chaleur montée en lui. Il regarda Voldemort avec haine. Plusieurs de ses proches étaient morts par sa faute. D'abord ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore… Il était hors de question qu'il lui enlève cette fois sa sœur. Ses yeux devinrent des flammes. Son sang bouillonnait. Sans même faire attention à ce qu'il allait faire, il regarda Voldemort droit dans les yeux. Des flammes sortirent de ses mains. Harry envoya cette vague de flamme directement sur son ennemi qui ne vit rien venir. Cela lui brûla le visage. Elle tomba par terre. Harry s'approcha de Voldemort avec l'épée et l'embrocha sans réfléchir… Ainsi Voldemort périt… Harry le regarda avec haine sans réagir à ce qu'il venait de faire… Le brouillard commença à se dissiper.

Plusieurs heurs après, des Aurors arrivèrent sur place. Ils regardèrent Harry debout devant Voldemort allongé par terre avec l'épée encore planté dans la poitrine. Drago venait d'arriver juste après, suivit de quelques elfes et centaures. Il vit tout de suite Lara assommé à cinq de la scène et se précipita vers elle. Voyant qu'elle était blessée au dos dû au choc qu'elle avait reçu, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais respirait encore. Il fallait absolument qu'elle voit un médecin. Il l'emmena sans dire un mot, escorté par quelques Aurors. D'autres forcèrent Harry à quitter le lieu en passant par la case Hôpital comme sa sœur.

Après une semaine passée à l'hôpital St Mangouste, Lara commençait à se remettre de la bataille sans trop de dégâts. Le seul souvenir visible qu'elle aurait de cette journée serait une grosse cicatrice dans le dos. Quand à Harry, il avait l'air en bonne santé physiquement mais ne parlait pas. Il était devenu distant. La seule personne avec qui il parlait un minimum, était sa sœur. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire : « Je suis désolé » ou encore « ça va ? ». Il passait son temps soit à s'inquiéter pour sa sœur soit à rester pensif sans parler de la journée. Mais les médicomages ne s'inquiétaient pas pour autant. Ils assuraient à ses proches qu'il aurait certes, des séquelles, mais il reprendrait pied tout doucement.

Lara avait demandé à un Aurors combien de personnes étaient mortes durant le combats. Celui-ci ne voulait pas lui répondre mais Lara insista, estimant qu'elle avait le droit de savoir. Il lui répondit alors :

- Une trentaine d'élèves, une douzaine de centaures, d'elfes et d'Aurors ainsi que quatre professeurs ont péris… L'ennemi a eut plus de pertes que nous…

- Et le… le Professeur… Dumbledore ?

- Je suis désolé mais…

Lara pensa que Voldemort n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit que…

- Mais comment es-ce possible ?

- Les Banshees… Nous avons même dû utilisé des contres sorts pour éviter que des élèves ne se transforment plus tard en Banshees… Il y en avait une vingtaine si se n'est plus…

Lara vit que cette attaque à Poudlard avait fait beaucoup de dégâts. Quand elle demanda ce qu'il était arrivé à ses proches, on lui répondit :

- Pour ce qui est de Ginny Weasley et d'Hermione Granger, elles vont bien. Quant à Ron Weasley, il a perdu un œil mais son état reste stable. Il s'en sortira…

Elle ne demanda pas pour Drago car elle savait qu'à part des égratignures, il n'avait pas eut grand chose. Il passait même souvent la voir avec un bouquée de fleur à la main.

Lara avait beaucoup entendu parler des guerres qui se passaient dans le monde mais c'était bien la première auquel elle assistait. Elle savait qu'il y aurait des morts mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était si horrible. Mais c'était fini. Ils avaient gagné et elle le savait mais à quel prix ?


End file.
